Captured
by Kia Ora
Summary: HGSS - Spielt ca. 2 Jahre nach Band 6. Band 7 wird nur teilweise berücksichtigt. Summery vor dem 1. Teil wg. Platzmangel
1. Chapter 1

_Neue Story, aber bestimmt keine neue Idee... die ist vermutlich schon so alt wie Dumbis Bart, aber egal. Irgendwie ließ es mich nicht los und musste getippt werden. Beta ist wie immer die einmalige Marisol -knuddeldich- Ohne sie wäre ich aufgeschmissen! _

_Spielt nach Band 6 – Teilweise wird der Anfang von Band 7 berücksichtigt (Moody und Hedwig sind tot)_

_Mehr als zwei Jahre sind nach der Ermordung Dumbledores vergangen. Harry, Ron und Hermine sind immer noch auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, doch inzwischen hat Voldemort die Macht an sich gerissen und die Zauberwelt unterliegt wieder dem Einfluss des dunklen Lords. Noch regiert er aus dem Hintergrund heraus und hinter den Kulissen tobt der Kampf weniger Widerständler gegen die Todesser. Unsere Freunde haben es bereits geschafft das Medallion zu zerstören. (Konform mit Band 7) _

_Aber von da an gestaltet sich die Suche als schwierig. Die Drei können Niemanden mehr vertrauen und operieren zwischen den Fronten, ständig auf der Hut entdeckt zu werden, doch den Feinden gelingt es Hermine Granger in ihre Gewalt zu bringen..._

**Teil 1**

Da waren diese Schreie.

Irgendwie weit entfernt, aus einer andern Wirklichkeit. Dunkelrote Blitze, die ihren Kopf durchzuckten, unterbrochen von Phasen absoluter Schwärze, an die sie sich klammerte. Ein Gefühl, als würde es sie immer weiter hineinziehen, ähnlich einem schwarzem Loch, was alles in sich aufsaugte und niemals mehr freigab.

Etwas sagte ihr, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Nicht mehr lange und diese alles umfassende Schwärze würde das Einzige sein, was bleiben würde.

Sterben.

Zu sterben war etwas unbegreiflich intensives. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, man würde sich bis zur letzten Sekunde an den Funken im Inneren klammern, aber so war es wohl nicht immer.

Der Tod wirkte wunderbar mit diesem absoluten Nichts, welches sie von den Schreien befreite, dem Leid und den Schmerzen.

Doch man ließ sie nicht. Die Blitze ließen nach und etwas riss sie brutal in eine andere Dimension zurück. Sie wollte nicht.

Nicht zurück zu den Schmerzen, dem unsagbaren Leid, den schrecklichen Schreien.

Ihren Schreien.

Unaufhaltsam zog es sie zurück in die Realität, ließ Nerven wieder arbeiten und empfinden.

Zu ihren Schmerzen.

Bis sie ihre bleischweren Lider wieder öffnete und sehen konnte, dass Sterben die bessere Alternative gewesen wäre.

Zu ihrem Leid.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Im Augenblick höchster Vorsicht so leichtsinnig? Der Gedanke drängte sich auf, dass es besser so war. Besser sie als Harry. Besser sie als Ron.

Und trotzdem weinte sie lautlos darüber, dass es sie erwischt hatte.

Hermine Granger. Einstmals beste Schülerin in Hogwarts. Kampfgefährtin an der Seite der einzigen Hoffnung für die Zaubererwelt und nun in den Händen der Anhänger des Wesens, welches früher oder später der Untergang eben jener Welt bedeuten würde.

Welchen Triumph musste Voldemort gefühlt haben, als man ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte?

Das verhasste Schlammblut in den Fängen der Todesser. Sie, die ihm schon so viele Niederlagen beigebracht hatte. Mitleid war etwas, was man ihr ganz sicher nicht gewähren würde.

Brutal wurde sie wieder auf die Füße gerissen, welche sie kaum trugen und immer wieder auf die Knie fallen ließen. Grobe Hände rissen an ihren Armen. Knie wurden ihr in den Rücken gestoßen. Lächerliche Schmerzen, leicht zu ertragen, wenn der Rest noch unter den Wirkungen eines Cruciatus litt.

Sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie lange man sie dieser Art der Folter ausgesetzt hatte. Ihr Verstand meldete ihr, dass es Tage gewesen sein mussten, aber eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf wusste, dass es vermutlich nur Minuten waren.

Ihre über Jahre geschulte Loyalität hatte ihr verboten etwas zu sagen. Zunächst hatten sie es mit einfachen Mitteln versucht, sie zum Sprechen zu bringen, doch sie hatte allem widerstanden.

Es war ihr gelungen, ein Gegenmittel zum Veritaserum herzustellen. Zu viele gute Zauberer und Hexen hatten unter dem Einfluss des Trankes Dinge gesagt, die sie unter anderen Umständen niemals ausgeplaudert hätten. Ihr Erfolg wurde geheim gehalten, denn auf keinen Fall durfte Voldemort etwas davon erfahren. Legilimentik war nutzlos bei ihr und auch der Imperius hatte nichts gebracht. Sie mochte ein Schlammblut sein, aber sie war eine gute Hexe. Die Beste – das konnte sie ohne Eigenlob und Überreibung von sich behaupten.

Sie bekam kaum mit, wie man sie durch Räume schleifte. Erkannte schemenhaft hasserfüllte Gesichter und verzerrte Masken. Wo man sie auch hingebracht hatte… man spürte die dunkle Aura schwarzer Magie bis in den letzten Winkel.

Irgendwann wurde sie einfach losgelassen und sie hörte ein hysterisches Kichern, als sie mit dem Gesicht flach auf den rauen Steinboden schlug. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut füllte ihre Mundhöhle aus und sie hätte alles darum gegeben, bewusstlos zu werden, doch ihr vom Kampf geschulter Körper ließ sie nicht einfach hinwegdämmern.

„Sieh an." Nein, sie wollte diese Stimme nicht hören. Hermine zwang sich einfach liegen zu bleiben. Sie musste den Kopf frei bekommen, für die nächsten Attacken, die nun unweigerlich auf sie warten würden.

„Welch hübsches Geschenk, liebste Bellatrix." Hermine hörte das zufriedene Schnurren der Todesserin und ohne es zu wollen drehte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig nach oben. Aus dieser Perspektive hatte die Situation etwas Unwirkliches. Die schwarze Hexe mit dem irren Ausdruck in den Augen lag zu Füßen des Zauberers, den sie vergötterte.

Die totenkopfähnliche Fratze war zu einem wohlwollendem Lächeln verzerrt und eine Hand lag in den wirren Locken der Hexe zu seinen Knien.

„Mein Lord. Wir haben alles versucht. Sie spricht nicht." Ihre vor Unterwerfung schrill gewordene Stimme heischte um Mitgefühl, obwohl sie doch wissen musste, dass dieses Wesen so etwas nicht kannte.

Hermine konnte trotz ihres von den Folterungen eingeschränkten Blickfelds genau sehen, wie sich die knochigen Finger schmerzhaft in den Haaren Bellatrix verdrehten und diese ängstlich zum Quieken brachten.

„Warum lebt sie dann noch?" Die eingefallenen Augenhöhlen schauten strafend auf die Todesserin hinab, die sich unter dem schmerzenden Griff wie eine Schlange wand.

„Wir dachten, dass diese Ehre Euch allein gebührt."

Die skelletierte Hand ließ sie so abrupt los, dass Bellatrix für einen Moment auf den Boden fiel und schnellstmöglich wieder aufsprang, um sich erneut an die Knie ihres Idols zu pressen.

Voldemort war aufgestanden und hatte sich herabgelassen, ganz nah an die am Boden liegende junge Frau heranzutreten. Hermine konnte das Schleifen seines Umhangs hören. Das leichte Schaben seiner Schuhe auf den rauen Steinen des Bodens, aber sie war nicht in der Lage, ihren Kopf so weit zu drehen, um ihn anzusehen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte.

Sie waren nicht allein, das hatte sie beim Betreten des Kellergewölbes noch mitbekommen, aber wer die Randfiguren an der Seite des dunklen Lords waren, hatte sie nicht registriert.

„Das ist sie also? Dieses kleine, wimmernde Stück Schlammblut hat mir so viele Probleme bereitet?

Sag, kleine Hermine, wie ist es, dem Tod ins Gesicht zu sehen? Bereust du schon, dass du es gewagt hast, auch nur einen Schritt in die Zaubererwelt zu tun? Für Kreaturen wie dich ist kein Platz in meinem Imperium."

Hermine hörte erneut das hysterische Kichern der schwarzen Hexe, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Diese Worte konnten nur bedeuten, dass es endlich bald vorbei war.

Mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstachtung, die ihr geblieben war, richtete sich Hermine ein Stück auf und blinzelte in die hässliche Fratze ihres Peinigers.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen. Töte mich, wenn du willst, aber es werden andere kommen."

Voldemort zeigte keinerlei Regung, als er in die Hocke ging und die junge Hexe durchdringend ansah, bevor er so etwas wie ein höhnisches Lächeln versuchte.

„So tapfer im Angesicht der Niederlage? Natürlich werden andere kommen, das ist es doch, was ich will. Sollen sie doch alle kommen, ich werde jeden einzelnen seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen.

Was meinst du wird passieren, wenn man hört, dass ich dich vernichtet habe? Der Wunsch nach Rache kann etwas Wunderbares sein. Unter Umständen macht es die Massen unvorsichtig. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Glühendes Feuer raste durch ihre Adern. Ihr Tod konnte durchaus schlimme Folgen nach sich ziehen. Ein unvorsichtiger Racheakt und alles würde vorbei sein.

„Sieh mich an, Hermine Granger." Seine Stimme klang fast zart und freundlich, doch der Ausdruck der tödlichen Fratze sprach eine andere Sprache, als er seinen Stab erhob und auf ihr Gesicht zielte.

„Sieh hin, denn ich bin das letzte, was du sehen wirst und erkenne, dass alles umsonst gewesen ist."

An der Spitze seines Zauberstabs wand sich eine kleine glühende Schlange, die höhnisch vor Hermine auf und ab tanzte.

„Avada Ke..."

„Herr?"

Empört über die ungebührliche Unterbrechung drehte sich der schwarze Magier zur Seite und fauchte, während Hermines Kopf wieder auf den Boden sank.

Gab es eine noch größere Demütigung für sie? Reichte es nicht zu sterben? Musste es auch noch im Angesicht eines weiteren Feindes sein? Natürlich hatte sie die Stimme erkannt. Sie hätte sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannt.

Sie wusste, dass der Mörder Dumbledores in den Reihen jener Zauberer und Hexen zu finden war, die die treuesten aller Gefolgschaft Voldemorts waren, aber dass auch er hier sein musste und nun der Genugtuung ihrer Vernichtung beiwohnen durfte, ließ sie würgen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Severus?"

Nein, sie würde ihnen keine Befriedigung geben und im letzten Moment anfangen zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind. Trotzig stemmte sich Hermine wieder auf und hielt mit zitternden Armen ihren Oberkörper so weit aufrecht, dass sie erkennen konnte, was sich in ihrer Nähe abspielte.

Die dunkle Gestalt des neuen Schulleiters von Hogwarts hatte seine Lider niedergeschlagen und nichts ließ erkennen, was für einen Triumph er empfinden musste angesichts ihrer baldigen Vernichtung. Fast demütig hatte er eine Hand erhoben, um seinem Lord Einhalt zu gebieten und er deutete eine Verbeugung an, um diesen milde zu stimmen.

„Herr, ich weiß es ist vermessen, aber ich würde gerne eine Bitte äußern."

„Was willst du?", herrschte ihn Voldemort an und die Funkenschlange aus seinem Zauberstab zischte wütend auf.

„Mein Lord. Ihr wisst, dass ich nie etwas von Euch verlangt habe. Keine Macht, keine Güter oder irgendeine Form von Entschädigung für meine treuen Dienste. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen."

Der Blick des ehemaligen Lehrers schwenkte durch den Raum und erfasste einige Todesser, die ärgerlich und auch beschämt zur Seite blickten.

Voldemort sah nicht geduldig aus, aber er folgte dem Blick und schien für Sekunden nachzudenken, bevor er so etwas wie ein Nicken andeutete.

„Bitte, überlasst sie mir."

„Was?" Das seltsame Abbild eines Totenkopfs drückte beinahe so etwas wie Erstaunen aus. Tiefe Augenhöhlen starrten auf Hermine herunter, die vor Entsetzten kein Wort hervorbringen konnte.

„Natürlich gebührt Euch die Ehre, dieses Schlammblut zu töten, aber auch ich habe eine Rechnungen mit ihr offen. Es gibt Dinge, die sind schlimmer als der Tod."

Die unausgesprochene Warnung dröhnte in Hermines Ohren. Nein, nein, nein schrie alles in ihr und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es ausgesprochen, oder nur gedacht hatte, denn Voldemort schien immer noch zu überlegen.

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass es 'ihn' zu mir locken könnte, wenn sie am Leben ist? Sie werden versuchen, sie zu befreien, das steht außer Frage. Doch was sie finden werden, wird ihnen nicht gefallen."

Der höhnische Ausdruck in den Augen des Zauberers ließ Hermine aufschreien.

„Nein! Sie werden nicht kommen, so dumm sind sie nicht. Es ist besser, ihr bringt mich gleich um."

Sie hatte es verdorben. Ihre Stimme hatte eine Spur zu schrill geklungen, als dass man ihr die Panik nicht anmerken konnte. Und das war es auch, was den Ausschlag gab, dass Voldemort seinen Stab wieder einsteckte.

„Es soll nicht heißen, dass ich Treue nicht belohne", bemerkte er mit hasserfülltem Blick auf die Anwesenden, bevor er sich seinem Anhänger widmete, der den ungewöhnlichen Wunsch an ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Sie gehört dir, Severus. Nimm sie mit und halte mich auf dem Laufenden, solltest du mehr Erfolg haben als diese Versagerin." Bellatrix wusste, dass sie gemeint war und heulte vor Enttäuschung auf.

„Meine Dankbarkeit ist Euch gewiss und ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen." Ein angedeutetes Nicken ließ den dunklen Lord höhnisch auflachen.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, mein Lieber." Sein Blick wanderte wieder herunter zu der am Boden liegenden Hexe. „Du wirst dir noch wünschen, besser durch meine Hand gestorben zu sein."

Das tat sie jetzt schon. Hermines Arme gaben nach und sie landete wieder flach auf dem kalten Boden. Die Schmerzen eines Cruciatus waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie empfand.

Nur noch am Rande bekam sie das Kichern und Getuschel mit, welches um sie aufflackerte.

Zu gerne hätte sie sich von der höchsten Zinne Hogwarts geworfen, in den Rachen des nächstbesten Drachen gestürzt. Alles war besser, als in den Händen dieses Zauberers zu sein.

„Deine wahren Qualen beginnen nun erst." Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es eine Stimme von außen oder aus dem Inneren war, bevor ihr Geist endlich nachgab und ihr die tröstende Umarmung einer Ohnmacht gewährte.

Der stechende Geruch traf sie wie ein kurzer Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf, doch sie weigerte sich hartnäckig, aus der dunklen Tiefe ihres Unterbewusstseins empor zu steigen. Was immer sie auch erwartete, es war besser, nichts zu empfinden.

„Wach auf", befahl ihr eine bekannte Stimme und Hermine würgte blutigen Schleim empor, als sie diese erkannte. Obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen wehrte, kehrten ihre Lebensgeister unaufhaltsam zurück und da der stechende Geruch nicht nachließ, öffnete sie ihre Augen und wandte ihren Kopf ab, um dem weckenden Gestank zu entgehen.

Dabei kam sie nicht umhin, direkt in das Antlitz ihrer Nemesis zu sehen, die mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die kleine Phiole wieder verkorkte, welche er ihr unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

Sie lag auf einer Art hölzernen Bahre, immer noch in einem dieser Keller, in der man sie gefoltert hatte.

„Verpiss dich", nuschelte sie in Muggelsprache, da es etwas Vergleichbares in dieser Welt nicht gab.

Eine Hand vergrub sich grob in ihren Haaren und riss sie nach oben, so dass sie gezwungen war sich aufzusetzen.

„Immer noch so mutig, kleine Gryffindor? Dir wird dein Stolz noch vergehen, wenn ich erst einmal mit dir fertig bin. Doch dann wirst du nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise wissen, was Tapferkeit bedeutet und winselnd zu meinen Füßen kriechen."

Seine Augen flackerten bedeutungsvoll hin und her, als wollte er ihr noch irgendetwas sagen, aber sie war zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken. Jedes einzelne Wort war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als er sie brutal auf die Füße riss.

Ihre Beine trugen sie kaum und nur am Rand registrierte sie, wie sich eine Hand unter ihre Achsel schob, um sie zu stützen, bevor sie auch schon in einen weiteren Strudel gezogen wurde.

Auch wenn sie wieder beinahe ihr Bewusstsein verloren hätte, so bekam sie doch noch mit, dass sie Appariert waren. Wohin und zu welchem Zweck entging ihr und es war auch egal. Gab es denn überhaupt noch etwas Schlimmeres? Ihr Blick war umwölkt und sie konnte nur Umrisse erkennen, als die stützende Hand sie losließ und sie wie eine leere Hülle einfach zusammensackte.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen nicht auf die Erde, sondern auf etwas Weiches, wesentlich Bequemeres als dem blanken Steinboden, den sie inzwischen gewohnt war.

Sie hörte wie Schutzzauber gesprochen wurden, die verhinderten, dass sie fliehen konnte. Aber in ihrem geschwächten Zustand wäre es ihr sowieso nicht gelungen. Gemurmelte Formeln, deren Bedeutung sie nicht kannte und von denen sie sicher war, dass es nur dem Zweck galt, sie an diesem Ort festzuhalten.

Nur langsam kehrten ihre Lebensgeister so weit zurück, dass sie sich genauer umsehen konnte. Das Zimmer wirkte ein wenig kahl, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zelle beinahe freundlich. Neben dem Bett, auf dem sie lag, stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Karaffe voller klarer Flüssigkeit und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie den furchtbaren Durst.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin füllte sich ein Glas mit dem Inhalt der Karaffe und jemand stütze ihr den Kopf, damit sie ein paar Schlucke machen konnte. Es schien tatsächlich Wasser zu sein, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Doch was es auch war, sie ließ es gierig durch ihre Kehle rinnen. Sie schien nur aus primitivem Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu bestehen, als sie zitternd nach dem Glas griff, um noch mehr von dem köstlichen Nass zu bekommen.

„Nicht so schnell", warnte sie die Stimme ihres Feindes und erschrocken wurde sie sich wieder ihrer Situation bewusst. Mit neu erwachten Kräften schlug sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand und wurde eine Sekunde später auch schon mit einem Spruch zur Unbeweglichkeit verdammt.

„Miss Granger", schnarrte die verhasste Stimme und Hermine konnte nicht einmal ihre Augäpfel bewegen, so dass sie nichts als die gegenüberliegende Wand anstarren konnte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst einmal darüber im Klaren sein, dass ich Ihnen soeben das Leben gerettet habe."

Zu gerne hätte sie ihm die passende Antwort entgegen geschleudert, aber nicht einmal ihre Lippen schienen ihr zu gehorchen und es kam nur ein Unverständliches 'hmmm' zustande.

„Sie sind hier sicher. Voldemort hat überall seine Augen und Ohren, vorerst ist dies der einzig geschützte Ort. Ich werde gleich den Zauber wieder lösen, aber erst versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich ruhig verhalten werden."

„Mmmm." Hermine dachte nicht im Traum daran und hoffte, dass er es auch verstand.

„Nun, das hab ich auch nicht erwartet." Offensichtlich hatte er sie verstanden, denn sie hörte deutlich den Sarkasmus heraus.

„Sie können versuchen, was sie wollen, es ist zwecklos. Dieses Gebäude ist perfekt geschützt. Sie werden weder fliehen, noch werden Sie es schaffen, Kontakt mit jemandem aufzunehmen. Sie werden noch feststellen, dass dies die bessere Alternative ist."

Er ging einfach hinaus und löste erst im letzten Moment den Zauber, der sie zur Regungslosigkeit verdammt hatte, so dass er der Karaffe entkam, die hinter ihm am Türblatt in tausende Bruchstücke zerbarst.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er mit ihr vorhatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht so positiv war, wie er ihr wohl glauben machen wollte. Snape eine bessere Alternative zum Tod? Das war lächerlich.

Vermutlich war sein Plan, sie erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen zu lassen, bevor auch er früher oder später sein wahres Gesicht zeigen würde. Wer wusste schon, mit welchen Mitteln er sie zum Reden bringen würde? Bellatrix mochte eine Meisterin darin sein, mit Flüchen die Zunge eines Opfers zu lösen, er war mit Sicherheit nicht weniger geschickt.

Bestimmt wollte er sie in einer vermeintlichen Sicherheit wiegen. Sie musste auf der Hut sein.

Krampfhaft musterte sie die Umgebung. Ohne ihren Stab war sie eingeschränkt und sie wusste auch, dass es zunächst keine Möglichkeit für sie gab, ihm zu entkommen. Er hatte sicher an alles gedacht, jedes noch kleine Schlupfloch versiegelt. Vermutlich war es wirklich das Beste, erst einmal abzuwarten und Kräfte zu sammeln für das, was sie noch erwartete. Trotzdem machte ihr die plötzliche Einsamkeit zu schaffen. Seit Jahren hatte sie kaum mehr eine Minute allein verbracht und dieses schreckliche Gefühl des Alleinseins war beinahe so beängstigend wie der bevorstehende Tod, so verrückt es ihr auch erschien.

Erst nach Stunden, so erschien es ihr, da jegliches Zeitgefühl in der Einsamkeit verloren gegangen war, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und sie musterte regungslos seine dunkle Erscheinung. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie erwartete, verbot sie sich so etwas wie Erleichterung zu empfinden, also verhielt sie sich einfach still und beobachtete ihn genau.

In seinen Händen trug er ein kleines Tablett mit etwas Essbaren und einer neuen Karaffe, was sie ein wenig erstaunte. Was hatte er nur vor?

Schweigend sah sie zu, wie er es auf dem Tisch abstellte und seine Arme verschränkte. Sie kannte diese Geste aus unzähligen Stunden bei ihm und es hatte nicht an Wirkung verloren. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich plötzlich klein und verletzlich, wie früher in seinem Unterricht.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie es bevorzugen, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Essen Sie etwas."

Hermine wollte es nicht, aber ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Tablett. Es war nur etwas Brot, ähnlich dem Toast, was sie aus ihrer Kindheit von daheim kannte. Und in Anbetracht, dass ihr Magen rebellierte, weil er seit Tagen nichts Festes mehr bekommen hatte, erschien es ihr geradezu köstlich verlockend.

Eisern kämpft sie gegen den primitiven Überlebensinstinkt an, einfach danach zu greifen. Hunger und Durst waren elementare Bedürfnisse, die sich kaum verweigern ließen.

Frustriert schnaubte sie, schob sich einen Brocken davon in dem Mund und setzte gierig die Karaffe an ihre Lippen. In Anbetracht ihrer Situation war es sicher überflüssig, an so etwas wie Tischsitten zu denken. Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, dass alles wieder hochkommen würde, aber sie zwang sich eisern, alles im Magen zu behalten, bis sie merkte, dass er ihr die ganze Zeit zusah.

Entsetzt warf sie das letzte Stück wieder auf den Teller und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch.

„Es ist vergiftet", keuchte sie entsetzt und hätte nun alles darum gegeben, dass ihr Magen es wieder hergab.

„Anscheinend hat Ihr Kopf mehr abbekommen, als ich gedacht habe. Nennen Sie mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte?"

Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik, das entging nicht einmal Hermine.

„Sie haben mir irgendetwas darunter gemixt, damit ich rede."

Sein Kopfschütteln machte sie ratlos. Es war einfacher zu denken, er würde jede Gelegenheit nutzen, ihr zu schaden, aber diese scheinbare Fürsorge war der blanke Hohn.

„Warum tun Sie das?", wagte sie zu fragen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es zwecklos sein würde.

„Warum bringen Sie es nicht einfach hinter sich und töten mich?"

„Ihr Mut ist bewundernswert, aber völlig unnötig zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sehen Sie zu, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommen, vermutlich werden Sie sie eher brauchen, als Ihnen lieb ist."

„Damit ich länger durchhalte, wenn Sie mich foltern?" Ihr Kampfgeist kam zurück und es tat gut, egal wie aussichtslos es auch war.

Sein böses Lachen ließ sie schaudern.

„Auch wenn der Gedanke durchaus verlockend ist, es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, Sie zu foltern."

Ein ganz anderer, viel furchtbarer Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn und ließ Hermine ihre Nägel in die Matratze, auf der sie saß, krallen. Obwohl ihr Magen heftig rebellierte, behielt sie den Inhalt darin.

Sie hatte von diesen Gräueltaten gehört.

„Sie sollten lernen, Ihre Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren, Miss Granger. Man kann auch ohne Worte in Ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch, doch ich kann Ihnen versichern: DAS würde nicht einmal passieren, wenn Sie die letzte Hexe auf Erden wären."

Ohne es zu wollen, entließ sie erleichtert die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen, doch zog sie ihre Augen misstrauisch zu Schlitzen zusammen. Sagte er das alles nur, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Welchen perfiden Plan er auch ausheckte, sie würde gewappnet sein.

Snape machte eine kurze Handbewegung und an einer anderen Stelle der Wand tauchte eine weitere Tür auf. Angewidert sah er auf sie herunter und rümpfte demonstrativ die Nase.

„Es wird Ihnen noch besser gehen, wenn Sie sich gesäubert und umgezogen haben. Frische Kleidung wird Ihnen bereit gelegt werden. Auf Reinigungszauber und ähnliches müssen Sie leider verzichten, da ich es aus gegebenen Gründen nicht erlauben kann, dass Sie in irgendeiner Weise Magie anwenden."

Auffordernd hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt und ihr den Weg in das angrenzende Bad gewiesen. Es ärgerte Hermine, dass er ihre Grundbedürfnisse befriedigte, ohne zu wissen, was seine wahren Absichten waren. Es war leichter, mit den anderen Todessern und sogar Voldemort fertig zu werden als mit dieser scheinheiligen Freundlichkeit. Wobei es angesichts seines abweisenden Verhaltens schon verrückt war, dies überhaupt als Freundlichkeit auszulegen.

Trotzdem war der Gedanke an eine Dusche und frische Wäsche geradezu unerträglich verlockend. Sie musste einen furchtbaren Anblick bieten, wenn sie so an sich herunter sah. Ihre Kleidung hing in groben Fetzen an ihr herunter und überall waren Spuren von getrocknetem Blut. Jeder einzelne Knochen in ihrem Leib schmerzte von den Folgen der verschiedenen Flüche, die sie hatte ertragen müssen. Warum sollte sie nicht ein wenig Luxus genießen, bevor ihr unvermeidliches Schicksal sie ereilen würde?

So würdevoll es ihr möglich war, stemmte sie sich auf und wankte hinüber in den angrenzenden kleinen Raum, der sich von in seiner Kargheit nicht von dem ihres neuen Gefängnisses unterschied. Wie in ihrem Zimmer war auch hier kein Fenster, was ihr wenigstens verraten konnte, ob sie Tag oder Nacht hatten.

Auch hier war nur das Nötigste vorhanden, wobei es nach den Kerkern, in denen sie gewesen war, geradezu luxuriös erschien. Heftig warf sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss um klar zu machen, dass sie keinen Wert auf seine Anwesenheit legte und setzte sich dann erschöpft auf den Rand der Toilette. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und das kalte Licht des Raums, was irgendwo aus der Decke zu kommen schien, brannte in ihren Augen. Sie wagte nicht in den kleinen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu blicken, aus Angst sie könnte erschrecken. Stattdessen schälte sie sich behutsam aus den Fetzen und ließ für mindestens eine halbe Stunde nichts als das warme Wasser auf sich herunter prasseln.

Erst als ihre Haut anfing, aufzuweichen und einige der Wunden an ihrem Körper begannen, erneut zu bluten, stellte sie das Wasser ab und blickte sich noch einmal im Bad um. Wo war die versprochene Kleidung? Es gab nicht einmal ein Handtuch und frustriert sah sie auf die stinkenden Überreste ihrer Sachen, um im gleichen Moment heftig zu erschrecken, da direkt vor ihr mit einem lauten Knall eine Gestalt Apparierte.

**°**

_Darf ich weiter machen?_

_°edit°: Huch, jetzt hätte ich fast den obligatorischen Disclaimer vergessen: Natürlich gehören Hermine, Snape, Ihr-wisst-schon-wer und alle anderen in dieser FF der großartigen J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. und was weiß ich noch wem (Nein, das ist kein Synonym einer beteiligten Firma, ich sichere mich nur ab)... Ich leih sie mir alle nur aus und gebe sie gewaschen, gekämmt und mit geputzter Nase wieder zurück. Zu meinem großen Leidwesen habe ich auch keine Rechte an irgendetwas, außer der Idee allerlei 'Unsinn' mit meinen Protagonisten anzustellen - die ist MEIN ''drohendkuck'' - wenn ich schon Snape nicht behalten darf...°edit-ende°_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, ihr seid großartig! Danke! Leider leidet meine Beta unter Überarbeitung (knuddel an dieser Stelle), deshalb gibt es heute einen unkorrigierten Teil, weil ich die Abstände nicht zu groß werden lassen wollte.

Teil 2

Für einen wahnwitzigen Moment hatte Hermine geglaubt es wäre ihr ehemaliger Professor und sie schrie erschrocken auf, aber dann erkannte sie schon die dünne Gestalt eines Hauselfs. Eines Weiblichen, wie sie auf den zweiten Blick feststellte.

„Tücher und Kleidung für die Misses", quietschte sie mit zartem Stimmchen und Hermine sah zu, wie sie einen kleinen Stapel neben der Dusche ablegte.

Sofort angelte sie nach einem der großen Handtücher und wickelte sich damit ein. Sie schämte sich nicht vor der kleinen Hauselfin, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass sie die deutlichen Spuren der Folterungen an ihr sah.

„Hat die Misses noch einen Wunsch?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und entschied sich aber dann doch das kleine Wesen zu fragen, wie es hieße.

„Mein Name ist Terpentina", lispelte diese und das hässliche Gesichtchen deutete so etwas wie ein Lächeln an. Für einen Hauselfen mache sie einen gut genährten Eindruck, auch das Tuch, welches sie trug, war blütenweiß und ohne das winzigste Fleckchen.

„Wo bin ich hier?" Vielleicht konnte sie ja über den kleinen Elf etwas erfahren. Diese waren zwar sehr loyal, aber mitunter auch sehr redefreudig.

„In den Gemächern meines Herrn, Professor Severus Snape." Offensichtlich ging ihr Plan auf und Hermine beobachtete jede Regung der kleinen Figur, während sie sich abtrocknete. Wie alle Elfen schien sie stolz zu sein, dass sie jemanden dienen durfte. Hermine musste unweigerlich an ihre zahllosen Befreiungsversuche denken und dass ihr nie wieder Zeit geblieben war, sich um die Belange dieser armen, versklavten Wesen zu kümmern.

Aber inzwischen hatte sie auch gelernt, dass es einige Dinge gab, die sie einfach nicht ändern konnte.

„Terpentina soll sich um sie kümmern hat der Meister gesagt. Wünscht die kleine Misses etwas zu Essen? Terpentina kann alles kochen, was die Misses sich wünscht."

„Nenn mich doch Hermine", versuchte die junge Frau die kleine Elfin freundlich zu stimmen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Vielleicht war das sogar ihre einzige Chance etwas zu erfahren.

Terpentina nickte und nestelte an ihrer Schürze, sie erwartete wohl, dass Hermine ihr irgendeinen Befehl gab.

„Und wo genau befindet sich diese Wohnung?"

Sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn die Elfin verzog misstrauisch ihr Gesicht.

„Das darf ich nicht verraten. Ich soll mich nur um Misses Hermine kümmern und nicht plaudern, hat der Meister gesagt."

Für einen Hauself machte sie einen sehr selbstbewussten Eindruck, dachte Hermine. Und sie sprach teilweise in der ersten Person von sich, was sie zusätzlich verwunderte. „Schade, ich hätte nichts gegen etwas gute Unterhaltung, vielleicht fragen wir ihn gleich. Wo steckt er denn?"

Es war ein Trick, aber das kleine Wesen, schien ihn zu durchschauen.

„Terpentina ist nicht dumm. Ihr wollt mich ausfragen, davor hat er mich schon gewarnt. Wenn ihr keinen weiteren Wunsch habt, dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

„Nein, warte bitte."

Hermine hatte sich abgetrocknet und zog nun schnellstmöglich die frische Wäsche an. Obwohl sie nichts weiter als eine Gefangene war, so konnte sie kaum ein Seufzen unterdrücken, sich seit Tagen endlich wieder halbwegs wie eine normale Hexe zu fühlen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie der weibliche Hauself mit unverhohlener Neugierde. Hermine vermutete, dass sie sicher nicht oft Gefangene zu bedienen hatte. Vielleicht bekam sie wirklich nichts aus ihr heraus, aber der Gedanke wieder allein zu sein, behagte ihr ebenfalls nicht.

„Ihr seid verletzt, Terpentina kann euch helfen."

Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich, dass der Elf ihre Verletzungen doch gesehen hatte. Schwer zu übersehen waren diese aber auch nicht gewesen. Ihr gesamter Körper bestand aus Prellungen und schlecht verheilten Wunden. Allerdings war der menschliche Verstand auch etwas wunderbares, denn Hermine konnte sich kaum erinnern unter welchen schrecklichen Umständen ihr diese zugefügt worden waren.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hatte die kleine Kreatur ihre Hand genommen und ein paar Formeln geflüstert. Erneut wurde Hermine überrascht über wie viel Macht diese Wesen verfügten, denn sie spürte förmlich, wie neue Energie sie durchfloss und die schlimmsten Verletzungen verheilten.

„Danke", flüsterte sie erstaunt und reckte sich vorsichtig. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl sich zu bewegen, ohne vor Schmerz aufschreien zu wollen. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob Terpentina mit ihrer Hilfe nicht zu weit gegangen war, aber vermutlich gehörte selbst das nur zu dem undurchsichtigen Plan ihres Herrn, da es den Haussklaven nicht erlaubt war, selbstständig derartiges zu tun.

„Hat die Misses jetzt Hunger?" Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich unter der großen Nase ihrer kleinen Helferin und Hermine musste einfach auch lächeln. Ja, sie hatte wirklich großen Hunger und die kleinen Annehmlichkeiten hatten ihr Übriges dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich wesentlich wohler fühlte. Also nickte sie und Terpentina war innerhalb einer Sekunde mit einem Knall verschwunden.

Es war nicht so schlimm wieder allein zu sein, da Hermine wusste, dass sie bestimmt gleich wieder auftauchen würde. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie wieder erschien, mit einer dampfenden Terrine voller köstlich duftender Suppe.

Die Brühe schmeckte so gut, dass sie um einen weiteren Teller bat und es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass alles drin blieb. Offensichtlich hatte sich der Heilungszauber auch auf ihre Innereien ausgewirkt, trotzdem holte sich Hermine ständig wieder ins Bewusstsein, dass sie nicht weiter als eine Gefangene war. Warum man ihr jedoch eine derartige Behandlung zukommen ließ, entzog sich ihrem Verständnis.

Satt und zufrieden lehnte sie sich nach ihrer Mahlzeit zurück auf ihr Bett, welches die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit in diesem Zimmer war. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst welche Uhrzeit es war, aber in ihrem Fensterlosen Gefängnis war Zeit ein unbekannter Faktor. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Wieviel Zeit sie in den Folterkellern Voldemorts, geschweige denn hier verbracht hatte.

Gestärkt erlaubte sie sich auch das erste Mal an ihre Freunde zu denken. Hoffentlich war Ihnen in ihrer Abwesenheit nichts zugestoßen. Es gab so viele Gefahren und Vermutung lag Nahe, dass sie nach ihr suchten.

Fröstelnd zog sie ihre Arme um den Bauch, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, dass die ein Plan ihres Erzfeindes war und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry klug genug war nicht darauf herein zu fallen.

Seit zwei langen Jahren fochten sie nun schon diesen Kampf im Untergrund. Suchten die Horkruxe, um Voldemort Stück für Stück seiner Leben zu berauben. Sie hatten nicht einmal mehr den Leuten vom Widerstand vertraut, zu sehr waren die Reihen durchsetzt mit Gehilfen des dunklen Lords.

Auch Kontakt mit ihren Familien aufzunehmen, hatten sie sich untersagt. Für sie selbst war es ein Trost, dass ihre Eltern nicht einmal mehr wussten, dass sie eine Tochter hatten, aber Ron tat ihr Leid. Er hatte ständig Angst um seine Lieben und nicht zu wissen wie es um sie stand, musste einfach furchtbar sein.

Für ihre kurzzeitige Beziehung war es die Hölle gewesen. Irgendwann hatten sie entschieden alles so lange ruhen zu lassen, bis der Krieg vorbei war, aber insgeheim hatte Hermine schon gewusst, dass es nur eine Ausrede gewesen war. Sie waren wie Geschwister, die besten Freunde und so sollte es auch bleiben. Für Liebe war keine Zeit in diesem Krieg – vor allem nicht für zwei so unterschiedliche Charaktere wie sie und Ron. Es war nett solange es gedauert hatte und inzwischen war sie auch froh darüber, denn vermutlich hätte ihre Gefangenschaft den zweitjüngsten Weasley nur zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen. Ohne lästige Gefühle blieb er hoffentlich vernünftig genug, die perfiden Pläne des dunklen Lords und seiner Handlanger zu durchschauen.

Dieses Warten auf etwas Unbekanntes machte sie ganz verrückt. Terpentina hatte sich trotz ihrer Bitte zu bleiben disappariert und nun war sie wieder ganz allein mit ihren ständig im Kreis drehenden Gedanken. Was hatte ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer nur vor? Einfach umbringen war keine Option, das hätte er längst tun können und dass er ein eiskalter Mörder war stand außer Frage.

Auch wenn Dumbledores Tod schon mehr als zwei Jahre her war, zog es ihr immer noch den Magen zusammen, bei der Erinnerung an den wundervollen Zauberer.

Hermine hatte gelernt ihren Hass unter Kontrolle zu behalten, aber dass Severus Snape nun gerade die Stelle besetzte, die einst dem größten und besten aller Zauberer gehört hatte, ließ ihr vor Zorn die Tränen in die Augen schießen.

Statt seiner, wurde Harry beschuldigt und gesucht. Wie blind musste man sein, um nicht zu erkennen, dass dies alles nur ein böser, großer Plan war? Es war, als stünde die gesamte Zauberwelt unter einem schwarzmagischen Fluch, der sie blind und taub für die wahren Absichten Voldemorts machte.

Die Zeit verging für ihr Empfinden nur zähflüssig und ständig in ihrem kleinen Gefängnis auf und ab zu laufen machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ein paar Mal war ihr sogar der Gedanke gekommen ihrem Leben freiwillig ein Ende zu setzen, aber dafür reichte nicht einmal ihr Gryffindor-Mut aus.

Zu sehr klammerte sie sich an die Hoffnung doch noch ein Schlupfloch zu finden.

Als sich endlich wieder die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, überkam sie erneut das Gefühl der Erleichterung. Selbst wenn sie Folter und Schmerz erwartete, war es besser als diese nagenden Grübeleien.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen schon besser."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie diese Feststellung gemeint war. Gewohnt, dass von Snape nur Hähme und Boshaftigkeiten kamen, machte es sie fast verrückt, dass er sich für seine Verhältnisse neutral verhielt. Da sie nicht wusste, ob Terpentina vielleicht doch ihre Kompetenzen überschritten hatte, schwieg sie dazu und versuchte krampfhaft an ihm vorbei zu sehen.

„Verstockt und hochmütig wie immer, Miss Granger. Nun, ich habe auch nicht so etwas wie Dank von Ihnen erwartet. Da es Ihnen wieder gut zu gehen scheint, sollten wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten wie es weiter geht."

Der Versuch ihn mit Blicken zu ermorden, funktionierte nicht und eine abweisende Antwort blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Dank? Er erwartete allen Ernstes einen Dank dafür, dass sie dem einen Monster entkommen und in den Händen dieses Mörders gelangt war? Vor Wut krallten sich ihre Finger in die Matratze, aber sie beherrschte sich, ihm etwas Unflätiges an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Für ein paar Tage, vielleicht auch nur Stunden, werden sie hier sicher sein. In der Zwischenzeit sollte sie sich überlegen, was sie mir als Gegenleistung geben könnten."

Ein böses Lächeln huschte über Hermine Gesicht. DAS war also sein Plan. Er wollte sich mit seinen scheinheiligen Freundlichkeiten ihren Verrat erkaufen.

„Ich werde nichts sagen", krächzte sie und schloss ihre Augen, da sie eine Art Bestrafung erwartete.

Als nach einigen Sekunden nichts geschah, öffnete sie vorsichtig ein Augenlid und sah, dass er ein wenig näher gekommen war.

„Ihr Schweigen in allen Ehren, Miss Granger, aber es ist völlig fehl am Platz. Der dunkle Lord wird früher oder später Ergebnisse von mir haben wollen und es wäre zu unserem gemeinsamen Vorteil, wenn sie mir irgendetwas geben könnten, was ihn für eine Weile befriedigt."

„Das ist ihr Problem, Professor – und nicht meines. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass sie mir das Leben retten. Sie sollten sich Ihre Besuche ersparen und zu Ende bringen, was er angefangen hat. Bellatrix ist bereits gescheitert und auch Sie werden es nicht schaffen mich zum Reden zu bringen."

Sie sah, dass er die Stirn in Falten zog und sich nur schwer beherrschte. Für so dumm hatte selbst sie ihn nie eingeschätzt, als dass er glauben könnte, ein wenig Essen und eine warme Dusche würden ausreichen ihre Freunde zu verraten.

„Sie glauben also, dass es besser ist zu sterben? Wollen Sie wirklich einfach so ihr Leben opfern, ohne die Chance zu ergreifen vielleicht etwas Sinnvolles zu tun? Sie verkennen den Ernst der Lage. Ich verlange nicht viel, lediglich ein paar harmlose Informationen, die ihn für eine Weile beschäftigen. Und denken Sie nicht, ich wäre nicht in der Lage sie mit Gewalt zum Sprechen zu bringen. Bellatrix hat nicht einmal im Ansatz die Möglichkeiten, die mir zur Verfügung stehen."

Hermine wusste, dass dies keine leeren Drohungen waren, aber stur hielt sie seinem Blick stand um keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, warum ich ihr jämmerliches Leben gerettet habe? Ich habe meine eigenen Pläne, Miss Granger, und sie können sich entscheiden, ob sie sterben, oder die Chance nutzen diesen Krieg zu überleben. Denken sie darüber nach, bevor sie ihr Leben wegwerfen."

Hermine schluckte und war verwirrt. Es machte durchaus Sinn, aber vermutlich wollte er sie nur in Sicherheit wiegen, damit sie überhaupt etwas preisgab. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihr nicht.

„Warum lassen Sie mich nicht einfach frei? Wenn Sie ihn bekämpfen wollen, dann schließen Sie sich uns an."

Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt? Immerhin sprach sie hier mit dem Mörder Dumbledores. Es war völlig abwegig zu denken, er könnte die Seiten wechseln.

„Nein. Das kann ich nicht erlauben und ich schätze Sie auch nicht für so dumm ein, dass Sie nicht wissen, was mit mir passiert, sollten Sie entkommen. Zu Ihrer und meiner Sicherheit ist es besser, dass sie eine Weile mein, zugegebenermaßen, unbequemer Gast sind."

„Gast?" Hermine spuckte die Worte förmlich und kam nicht umhin hysterisch zu kichern. „Sie meinen wohl Gefangene. Ich bin hier eingesperrt, behandelt man so Gäste?"

Snape verschloss seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und erneut überkam Hermine das Gefühl, nur knapp einer Bestrafung zu entgehen. Seine Miene zeigte deutlich die Abneigung, die er gegen sie hegte, aber er zischte nur den Namen seines Hauselfs, die augenblicklich mit dem gewohnten Knall apparierte.

„Terpentina, hast du unserem 'Gast' nicht gesagt, dass Sie sich in diesem Haus frei bewegen darf?"

Die kleine Elfin schaute verlegen auf den Boden und nestelte verschämt an ihrer Schürze, bevor sie zögernd den Kopf schüttelte.

Snape schaute strafend auf das kleine Wesen herunter und eine Welle von Mitgefühl überflutete Hermine. Bestimmt würde sie sich gleich dafür bestrafen wollen. Erst als nichts dergleichen passierte, wurde sie sich der Bedeutung der Worte bewusst. Sie konnte sich im Haus frei bewegen?

Sie war gar nicht eingeschlossen in diesem Raum?

„Heißt dass, ich kann hier einfach heraus?" Ungläubig zwinkerte sie, als ihr ehemaliger Lehrer nickte und eine ausladende Geste Richtung Tür machte.

„Offensichtlich hat Terpentina vergessen Ihnen das zu sagen. Allerdings beschränkt sich ihre Freiheit lediglich auf das Haus. Es ist Ihnen nicht erlaubt es zu verlassen und darüber hinaus wird jeder Versuch auch scheitern."

„Die Misses hat nicht gefragt und mein Herr hat nicht gesagt, dass ich es ihr sagen MUSS", warf die Elfin dazwischen und Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie unter den Umständen fast schon respektlos erschien. Ihr waren diese Wesen nur unterwürfig bekannt und erpicht darauf, jeden noch so kleinen Wunsch ihrer Herrschaften zu erfüllen.

Sie konnte also einfach aus diesem grässlichen, Fensterlosen Raum hinaus spazieren? Es war kaum zu glauben. Hermine hegte trotz dieser Zusicherung Zweifel daran, aber sie konnte gar nicht anders, als es auszuprobieren.

Mit einem undamenhaften Satz war sie von ihrer Schlafstelle gehüpft und rannte nun zu der Tür, die ihr zumindest einen Teil von Freiheit wiedergeben sollte. Tatsächlich konnte sie sie öffnen und ohne weiter nachzudenken, eilte sie durch den langen Flur, bis hin zu dessen Spitze an dem sich eine weitere Tür befand. Wo sie allerdings abrupt gestoppt wurde, als sie gegen eine unsichtbare magische Mauer lief.

Unsanft landete sie auf dem Hosenboden und während sie sich die Stirn rieb sah sie mit einem Schulterblick, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Keinerlei Regung zeigt sich in dem Gesicht des Professors, jedoch war sie sich sicher gewesen, so etwas wie ein fistelndes Kichern gehört zu haben.

„Wie ich sehe, verzichten Sie auf eine Führung. Vielleicht solle ich erwähnen, dass der magische Schutzschild auch grober Gewaltanwendung standhält? Nur für den Fall, dass sie noch einmal versuchen mit ihrem Kopf dagegen anzurennen."

„Sehr witzig", murmelte Hermine und rappelte sich auf. Sie musste vorsichtiger sein und vor allem musste sie ein Schlupfloch finden, wie sie entkommen konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte den schmalen Flur hinab, an den insgesamt vier Türen grenzten. Die Gesicherte in ihrem Rücken war bestimmt jene, die nach draußen führte. Im Rahmen ihres Zimmers standen Snape und der Elf, blieben also noch Zwei, die sie vielleicht unbeschadet erreichen konnte.

Auch wenn es ihr unmöglich erschien, vielleicht hatte der Tränkemeister etwas übersehen und sie bekam die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Vermutlich sollte sie einfach mitspielen und ihn mit den eigenen Waffen schlagen. Wenn sie sich fügsam stellte, ergab sich eventuell eine Chance für sie.

Obwohl es ihr zuwider war, setzte sie ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

„Vielleicht wäre es doch besser Sie zeigen mir alles."

Die herablassende Art mit der er sie ansah verursachte ihr Übelkeit, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl als vorerst das Spiel mitzuspielen.

„Es ist bemerkenswert wie Sie bisher überleben konnten, wenn sie nicht gelernt haben ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, Miss Granger. Sie enttäuschen mich zutiefst. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen beibringen ihre Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle zu halten, man kann ihnen förmlich an der Nasenspitze ansehen was Sie denken. Machen Sie sich keine Illusionen, es gibt keinen Fluchtweg. Halten Sie mich für so naiv?"

Hermine schluckte einen abfälligen Kommentar herunter und kam nicht umhin ihm Recht zu geben. Sie hatte noch nie gut Schauspielern können und es ärgerte sie, dass sie geglaubt hatte, sie könnte ihn täuschen.

„Terpentina, zeig Miss Granger die Räumlichkeiten, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort disapperierte der Zauberer und Hermine stand allein mit dem Elf im Flur.

Diese schaute fast ein wenig hämisch zu der jungen Frau auf und Hermine seufzte laut. Es würde schwer werden das Vertrauen der Elfin zu gewinnen, wenn diese ihr schon verschwiegen hatte, dass sie sich wenigstens ein wenig frei bewegen durfte.

Schweigend war sie dem kleinen Wesen gefolgt und erkannte schnell, dass es offensichtlich nirgends ein Fenster gab. Vermutlich war es nur ein Zauber, der sie daran hindern sollte zu erkennen, wo sie sich befand. Außerdem war diese Wohnung auch nicht besonders groß. Es gab eine Küche, die Terpentina als ihr Reich deklarierte und auch bemerkte, dass sie keinen Wert darauf legte Hermine dort zu sehen. Einen weiteren Raum, den der Hauself als Snapes Privatzimmer ausgab und der ihr erst gar nicht gezeigt wurde, sowie, und das war der einzige Lichtblick für Hermine, eine Bibliothek, die gleichzeitig eine Art Wohnzimmer darstellte.

Deckenhohe Regale mit Büchern an allen Wänden, sogar über der Tür, ein bequemer Sessel zum Lesen, ein breites Sofa mit einem kleinen Tisch, sowie in einer Nische ein Esstisch mit sechs Plätzen.

Dort gab es sogar einen Kamin, aber auch der war bestens gesichert, wie Hermine schnell erklärt bekam.

Sie wagte noch keinen genaueren Blick auf die Bücher, da sie sich von dem Hauself scharf beobachtet fühlte.

Die Aussicht etwas zu lesen, sofern es ihr erlaubt wurde, machte ihre Situation ein wenig erträglicher, auch wenn sie sich ständig ins Gewissen rief, dass sie trotzdem nichts weiter als eine Gefangene war.

Da Terpentina einfach verschwand ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, fasste Hermine es praktisch als Einladung auf, sich doch genauer umzusehen.

Viele der Bücher kannte sie bereits, aber es gab auch Exemplare, von deren Existenz sie bisher nicht einmal etwas gewusst hatte. Verbotene, welche ihr deutlich klar machten in wessen Haus sie sich befand. Trotzdem konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, nahm sich einen der in Leder gefassten Lektüren heraus und begann zu lesen.

Wie lange war es her, dass sie für so etwas Zeit gehabt hatte?

Sie verbot sich an ihre Freunde zu denken, an die Gefahr in der sie schwebten. Es machte sie nur verrückt und helfen konnte sie momentan gar nicht. Vermutlich war es sogar besser sie würden denken, sie sei tot.

**°°°****°°°**

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat der Schulleiter in Hogwarts sein Büro und ließ sich müde auf den Sessel vor dem großen Schreibtisch fallen. Etliche Pergamente lagen dort noch für Unterschriften bereit. Arbeiten, die er hasste zu erledigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Er hatte diesen Posten nie gewollt und er war sich auch bewusst, dass er nur als Marionette fungieren durfte. Noch war die Zeit nicht reif für die komplette Machtübernahme, denn solange es Widerständler wie den Orden gab, würde die Zauberwelt nicht kampflos nachgeben.

Es war ein triumphaler Erfolg für Voldemort gewesen einen der auserkorenen Erzfeinde in seine Gewalt zu bringen und es kam einem kleinen Wunder gleich. Wie hatte ausgerechnet sie so dumm sein können in eine Falle zu tappen. Von den Dreien hatte er ihr noch am meisten Vernunft zugetraut.

Schon als er die Nachricht bekam, hatte er es für eine der zahlreichen Falschmeldungen gehalten, die mit Absicht gestreut wurden, um Unruhe zu stiften, doch wurde er schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Welcher Teufel ihn getrieben hatte dieses Kind zu retten, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass er sich durch derartig dumme Aktionen selbst verriet.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

Sein Blick wanderte hinauf zu dem Portrait seines Vorgängers, der in Öl verewigt, im Rahmen seines Gemäldes ernst auf ihn herunter sah.

„Sie haben Hermine Granger gefasst."

„Das ist in der Tat eine sehr schlechte Nachricht. Haben sie sie...?"

„Nein. Sie ist in Sicherheit – vorerst. Ich habe ihn gebeten sie mir zu überlassen, aber vermutlich wird es nicht lange dauern, bis er eine Gegenleistung dafür erwartet."

„Oh, das ist in der Tat eine äußerst unkluge Aktion gewesen, Severus. Du hast damit vielleicht deine Tarnung aufs Spiel gesetzt. Es gibt immer Opfer in einem Krieg, darüber waren wir uns doch im Klaren."

Snape machte eine ärgerliche Handbewegung in Richtung des Gemälde und schnaubte ungehalten.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Hätte ich sie sterben lassen sollen?"

„Wenn es die Umstände erfordern? Ja."

Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung fegte Severus Snape die Pergamente von seinem Schreibtisch und sprang auf. Er musste sich nicht von seinem ehemaligen Mentor maßregeln lassen. Über die Notwenigkeit von Opfern war er sich durchaus im Klaren. Eine Unachtsamkeit oder Nachlässigkeit seinerseits und er würde selbst eins sein. Nicht wenige der Todesser und neu gewonnen Anhänger Voldmorts misstrauen ihm zurecht und lauerten nur darauf, dass er einen Fehler machte und sich verriet.

Allein, dass der dunkle Lord ihm noch vertraute rettete ihm das Leben. Nicht zuletzt dank der Tatsache, dass er es gewesen war, der Dumbledore getötet hatte.

„Es dient alles einem höheren Zweck und nicht dem eines Einzelnen. Die Zauberwelt, wie wir sie kennen, wird nicht mehr existieren, wenn uns gravierende Fehler unterlaufen."

„Uns?" Fragend hatte der neue Schulleiter eine Braue erhoben und betrachtete abschätzig Dumbledores Abbild. „Bisher waren es deine Pläne. Für mich sah es nie so aus, als hätte ich eine Wahl."

„Da liegst du falsch, Severus. Du hattest immer eine Wahl. Es war deine Entscheidung die Seite zu wechseln, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es war deine Wahl im Hintergrund zu bleiben und es war auch deine eigene Idee gewesen, den Orden nicht über deine Doppelaktivitäten zu informieren.

Und nun hast du die Entscheidung getroffen Hermine Granger vorerst das Leben zu retten."

„Hätte ich ihm das Mädchen einfach überlassen sollen? Vermutlich schaffen es diese beiden jungen Möchtegernhelden nicht einen Tag ohne sie. Es war erstaunlich genug, dass sie allem getrotzt und nicht ein Wort verraten hat. Bellatrix hatte alle Register gezogen, bevor ich überhaupt erfuhr, dass sie die Kleine in ihrer Gewalt hat."

Nachdenklich starrte das Ölbild auf die dunkle Gestalt herunter und rieb sich den langen Bart.

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass es unklug war, aber man kann es nicht mehr ändern. Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?"

„Vorerst? Gar nichts. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit werde ich ihr nichts von den Plänen erzählen. Es muss mir gelingen einige unwichtige Informationen zu bekommen, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft, alles weitere wird sich ergeben."

Der neue Schulleiter schien das Gespräch nicht mehr fortführen zu wollen, denn er verließ ohne einen weiteren Gruß einfach das Büro und drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um.

„Das klingt äußerst beunruhigend", flüsterte ein anderes Gemälde in Richtung Dumbledore, doch dieser lächelte nur und schüttelte dann langsam seinen Kopf.

„Beunruhigend – in der Tat, aber aus anderen Gründen, als du denkst, mein lieber Ignatius."


	3. Chapter 3

_Vielen, vielen Dank für euer nettes Feedback! Einen größeren Ansporn weiter zu machen, gibt es wohl kaum..._

Teil 3

Hermine war einfach eingeschlafen und als sie erwachte, spürte sie zunächst nichts als das leichte Kribbeln ihrer eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen. Was sie geweckt hatte, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr sagen. Das aufgeschlagene Buch lag noch auf ihrem Schoß und rutschte nun, da sie sich leicht bewegte, langsam herunter, bis es mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem dicken Teppichboden landete.

Sie gähnte laut, reckte ihre Arme in die Höhe und erschrak, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Wie lange der Zauberer schon vor ihr gestanden und sie angesehen hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, aber ihr war äußerst unwohl bei dem Gedanken.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene beugte er sich ein wenig vor und hob ihre Lektüre auf, sah kurz auf den Umschlag des Buches und ließ es mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zurück in das Regal schweben, aus dem sie es genommen hatte, bevor ein weiteres aus dem selbigen heraus rutschte und in seine Hand flog.

Auffordernd hielt er ihr entgegen und Hermine griff, mehr aus Instinktiv als aus freiem Willen, danach und sah es sich an.

Es war eins jener verbotenen Exemplare, die in Hogwarts unter Verschluss gestanden hatten und es ging darin um schwarzmagische Flüche, sowie die Möglichkeiten der Abwehr.

Erstaunt ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben und fragend legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte sie den Inhalt sofort verschlungen, um so viel wie möglich daraus zu lernen, aber in dieser Situation hatte es etwas Verstörendes an sich.

„Damit sollten Sie anfangen, Miss Granger. Und arbeiten sie endlich daran ihre Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Lassen sie ihren Feind niemals merken, dass sie verwirrt sind."

Zumindest beruhigte es sie ein wenig, dass er sich in ihren Augen als Feind bezeichnete, trotzdem sprach das Buch in ihren Händen eine andere Sprache. Warum zum Teufel tat er das?

„Ich verstehe nicht...?"

„Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, dass ich meine eigenen Pläne habe. Lernen Sie. Soviel wie möglich, vermutlich bleibt Ihnen weniger Zeit, als Sie denken. Außerdem werde ich Sie unterrichten. Das Buch ist lediglich der Anfang und ich erwarte, dass Sie mir aufmerksam folgen, da ich nicht die Geduld habe, mich ständig zu wiederholen."

„Geduld? Das wäre ja eine ganz neue Seite, Herr Professor." So konfus es auch war, Hermine kam sich vor, wie in ihre Schulzeit versetzt. Es ärgerte sie nicht, dass sie etwas lernen sollte, sondern der Befehlston mit dem er sie davon in Kenntnis setzte.

Es war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel warum er das tun wollte. Das Gefasel von eigenen Plänen war derartig diffus, dass sie sich nichts darunter vorstellen konnte. Viele der Todesser waren lediglich Handlanger des dunklen Lords um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen und er war immerhin Schulleiter der berühmtesten Zauberschule geworden. Nicht zuletzt, und das musste sie sich seltsamerweise immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, weil er Dumbledore brutal ermordet hatte.

Vorerst bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu tun, was er sagte, solange sie niemanden damit schaden konnte. Außerdem ermöglichten ihr die neuen Erkenntnisse vielleicht auch einen Weg zur Flucht.

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten scheinbar amüsiert, bevor er laut und vernehmlich „Nein" sagte und Hermine ein künstliches Seufzen ausstieß.

„Also gut."

„Sie sollten aufhören zu Schauspielen, Miss Granger. Diese Darbietung ist dermaßen unglaubwürdig, dass es mir ein Rätsel ist wie sie die letzten Jahre lebend überstehen konnten. Es erstaunt mich, dass eine Perfektionistin wie sie eine derart jämmerliche Vorstellung gibt."

Gekränkt sah Hermine zur Seite und kam nicht umhin ihm recht zu geben. Sie konnte schon immer schlecht lügen und es ärgerte sie selbst, dass man es ihr immer gleich ansah.

„Ich will hoffen, dass dies das einzige Talent ist, an dem es Ihnen mangelt."

Am liebsten hätte sie eine Grimasse gezogen und ihm die Zunge herausgestreckt, wenn es nicht so furchtbar albern gewesen wäre. Dennnoch schenkte sie ihm einen abfälligen Blick.

„Sie haben mich noch nicht singen gehört."

Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte sie ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen, aber der Gedanke wurde gemein eines besseren belehrt.

„Wenn es ansatzweise so klingt, wie das Jaulen, das sie von sich geben, wenn sie unter einem Cruciatus stehen, kann ich gerne darauf verzichten."

Wütend fauchte sie auf und beherrschte sich im letzten Augenblick ihn zu schlagen.

„Wie ich sehe, mangelt es Ihnen auch noch an Selbstbeherrschung, daran sollten wir auch arbeiten."

„Wir?" Hermine spuckte das Wort regelrecht heraus vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Scheinbar gelassen sah er auf sie herab und verschränkte seine Arme, so wie es aus zahllosen Unterrichtsstunden her kannte. Irgendwie irritierte es sie, dass sie ihn immer noch als Lehrer sah und nicht als das, was er in Wirklichkeit war: Ihr schlimmster Alptraum und Feind.

„Sie sollten sich über eines im Klaren sein. In der Lage, in der sie sich befinden kommt es auf jedes noch so kleine Detail an, damit ihr Überleben vorerst gesichert ist. Wollen Sie irgendwann von hier weg und ihren Freunden weiter helfen, oder nicht?"

Es wäre gelogen, wenn es nicht so wäre, dass konnte sie nicht abstreiten, dennoch zögerte sie die Antwort heraus und schnaubte abfällig in seine Richtung. „Nicht um jeden Preis."

„Dann nennen Sie mir den Preis für ihr Leben. Die Rettung dieser Welt? Wäre das angemessen? Oder der Tod des dunklen Lords? Ein vernichtender Schlag gegen die Todesser? Das Leben ihrer Freunde?"

„Ja, zum Beispiel", gab sie zähneknirschend zu.

„Dann sollten Sie vorerst überleben um das möglich zu machen, denn tot nutzen Sie niemanden mehr etwas."

Zuzugeben, dass er damit Recht hatte fiel ihr schwer, aber immerhin lenkte es sie von ihrer Wut ab. Sie musste wirklich lernen sich zu beherrschen, wenn sie etwas finden wollte zu entfliehen.

„Das ist schon besser. Lernen sie sich zu kontrollieren. Lassen Sie den Feind nicht ihre Schwachpunkte erkennen und vertrauen sie niemanden. Gefühle machen verwundbar, lernen Sie sie zu unterdrücken. Lassen Sie ihre Feinde immer im Glauben sie wären die Überlegenen und machen Sie sich immer einen Ausweichplan, sollte etwas schief gehen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und suchte den Blickkontakt, doch sie sah hartnäckig an ihm vorbei.

„Wie sind Sie in Gefangenschaft geraten?"

Hermine wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten, denn bestimmt kannte er die Antwort schon. Es war so dumm gewesen, dass sie in diese Falle getappt waren. Dass dies gerade ihr passieren musste, ärgerte sie immer noch. Dennoch machte der Gedanke daran sie ein wenig nachlässig und als sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Blick streifte, war es auch schon zu spät. Sein Legilimens traf sie völlig unvorbereitet und ließ ihr keine Zeit für irgendeine Abwehr.

Sie kannte das schmerzende Gefühl, wenn sich etwas wie eine Kralle in die Erinnerungen zu bohren schien. Bellatrix hatte es mehrfach angewendet, aber da war sie vorbereitet gewesen.

Emotionen und Erinnerungen wurden wie mit einem unaufhaltsamen Sog aus ihr herausgezogen und sie sah sich förmlich wieder auf dieser Lichtung stehen, zusammen mit Ron und Harry.

Sie waren wieder einmal jener versteckten Hinweise gefolgt, die sie manchmal noch von Mitgliedern des Ordens bekamen, ohne dass diese ihren wahren Aufenthaltsort erkannten. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren notwendig geworden. Trotz aller gegebenen Vorsicht waren sie dem Hinweis gefolgt sich mit einem zuverlässigen Informanten zu treffen. Es blieb nicht aus, dass sie auch manchmal Risiken eingehen mussten um Erfolg zu haben. Schon mehrmals waren sie mit Mühe und Not den ständig wachsamen Anhängern Voldemorts entkommen.

Hermine wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften gegen den Zauber und es gelang ihr, dass nur Bruchstücke ihrer Gefangenschaft sichtbar wurden, aber genug, um erkennen zu lassen, dass sie sich praktisch geopfert hatte, damit Ron und Harry entkommen konnten.

Er tauchte tiefer ein in ihren Geist, durchforstete Erinnerungsstücke ihrer Kindheit, Sequenzen aus der Schulzeit. Kleine Episoden aus ihrer Freundschaft mit Ron und Harry. Oft bekam er nur Teile zu sehen, da Hermine verbissen dagegen ankämpfte. Inzwischen war sie gewappnet und hielt immer besser dagegen an. Auch wenn sie keinen Protego aussprechen konnte, war sie stark genug ihren Geist immer besser gegen die Angriffe abzublocken. Auch er würde nichts finden, dessen war sie sicher.

Ihre Eltern! Seit Monaten hatte sie sich verboten an diese zu denken. Hatte sie praktisch aus ihren Erinnerungen verbannt, wie sie sich selbst aus den ihrer Eltern gelöscht hatte. Es war auch nur ein Erinnerungsfetzen, wie sie am Tage ihres ersten Schultags am Bahnhof standen und Abschied nahmen. Es hatte nicht, rein gar nichts mit ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu tun, aber es machte sie schwach in die Gesichter ihres Vaters und der Mutter zu sehen. Sie wussten nicht einmal mehr, dass sie eine Tochter hatten und der Schmerz an diese Erinnerung traf sie bis ins Mark.

„Hören Sie auf!" brüllte sie ihren ehemaligen Tränkelehrer an und dieser tat es sogar, aber nicht ohne sie höhnisch dabei anzulächeln.

„Wie ich sehe gibt es doch einen Schwachpunkt, meine Liebe. Ich muss sagen, der Plan war nahezu perfekt. Sie schützen ihre Eltern davor in diesen Kampf hereingezogenen zu werden, indem sie sie glauben machen, ihre Tochter existiert gar nicht. Sie haben nur vergessen, dass es umgekehrt anders aussieht. Sie erinnern sich durchaus und ihre Gefühle für sie sind immer noch da. Wäre Bellatrix ein wenig aufmerksamer gewesen und hätte nach den richtigen Dingen gesucht, hätte sie das perfekte Druckmittel in der Hand gehabt."

Hermines Kopf schmerzte noch von dem mentalen Kampf, den sie gerade ausgefochten hatte und sie verbot es sich in Tränen auszubrechen. Und was war mit ihm? Hatte er nun das perfekte 'Druckmmittel' gegen sie in der Hand? Waren ihre Eltern nun nicht mehr sicher?

Die aufkommende Angst in ihrem Inneren unterdrückend, atmete sie durch und versuchte um jeden Preis ruhig zu bleiben. Auf keinen Fall durfte er ihr anmerken, dass sie in Panik verfiel, also schaute sie ihn so gelassen, wie sie nur konnte an und zuckte ihre Schultern.

„Sie irren sich, Professor."

Er lächelte immer noch böse und schüttelte ganz langsam seinen Kopf. „Tapfer, sehr tapfer, aber mich können Sie nicht täuschen. Aber sein Sie unbesorgt, ich hege momentan kein Interesse daran Sie damit zu erpressen, sollten Sie das annehmen. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich begreiflich machen, dass es immer einen Weg gibt jemanden zum Reden zu bringen. Man muss nur an den richtigen Stellen suchen. Vielleicht begreifen sie jetzt, dass es wichtig ist noch mehr zu lernen. Schotten sie ihre Gefühle besser ab. In diesem Krieg mögen diese die gefährlichste Waffe sein, aber sie sind auch der größte Schwachpunkt."

Es erstaunte sie maßlos, dass er gar nicht weiter auf ihre Eltern einging, beinahe, als wollte er sie nicht weiter damit belasten. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Was konnte es für ein Plan sein, der sie stärker machte und ihm gleichzeitig nützlich war?

„Haben Sie Hunger? Ich habe Terpentina gebeten uns etwas zu Essen zu machen, ich hoffe Sie mögen Fisch?"

Sein abrupter Themenwechsel machte sie schwindelig. Sie hatte wirklich Hunger, denn ihr immer noch geschwächter Körper lechzte nach Nahrung. Sein seltsames Verhalten konnte einfach nur dazu dienen sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen und sie erwischte sich tatsächlich dabei, wie sie Erklärungen dafür suchte, ihm halbwegs zu vertrauen.

Es war seltsam mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zu Essen. Zunächst konnte sie sich nicht erinnern wann sie überhaupt das letzte Mal eine perfekt zubereitete Mahlzeit genossen hatte. Vermutlich im Haus der Weasleys. Trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin hin und wieder zu ihm herüber zu sehen, auch wenn sie sich auf das Essen konzentrieren wollte.

Er hatte sich nicht verändert soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Auch wenn er nun Schulleiter war, verzichtete er wohl nicht auf seinen üblichen Aufzug. Noch immer trug er diesen grässlichen schwarzen Gehrock und schien nur hier auf den obligatorischen Umhang zu verzichten. Ob er überhaupt jemals etwas anders trug?

Sich Snape in etwas anderem vorzustellen fiel ihr schwer. Genauso gut hätte sie sich eine karierte Katze oder einen gestreiften Pudel vorstellen können, es hätte einfach nicht gepasst. Plötzlich fiel ihr eine Epsiode aus der dritten Klasse ein, als sie im Unterricht bei Remus Lupin einen Irrwicht bekämpfen musste. Dieser war Nevielle als Professor Snape erschienen, da dieser ständig Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte. Longbottom hatte es geschafft den Irrwicht in Gestalt des Tränkelehrers einige alte Damenkleider zu verpassen und das Bild formierte sich in ihrem Hinterkopf. Urplötzlich musste sie über ihre eigenen Gedanken lachen und verschluckte sich an Terpentinas köstlichen Kartoffelbrei.

Hastig griff sie nach dem Glas mit Wasser welches an ihrem Teller bereit stand und wollte sich den Bissen herunter spülen, aber es verschlimmerte nur ihre Situation. Nach Luft schnappend hielt sie sich die Servierte vor den Mund, um nicht alles vor sich auf den Teller zu spucken, doch so geriet alles nur noch tiefer in ihre Luftröhre. Allmählich blieb ihr die Luft weg und Tränenblind erkannte sie nicht, wie ihr Gegenüber seinen Zauberstab zog und auf sie richtete.

Sekunden später sog sie gierig den Sauerstoff ein und konnte endlich wieder durchatmen.

„Danke", keuchte sie in Snapes Richtung und trank gierig das Wasser, bevor sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Beim Barte Merlins! Sie hatte sich nicht wirklich soeben bei ihm bedankt? Es war lediglich ein höflicher Reflex gewesen und wenn sie auch nur schwer zugab, sie hatte für eine Minute schlichtweg vergessen, dass sie nur eine Gefangene war.

„Eine Gräte?", vermutete er und Hermine schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. Noch immer hatte sie die ulkige Vorstellung in ihrem Kopf und wurde sie nicht los. Da half es nicht einmal, dass sie sich bewusst machte, warum sie überhaupt hier war.

„Darf ich fragen, was so amüsant ist?" Seine Mimik verfinsterte sich zusehends, aber Hermine prustete in ihre Servierte. Nein, er durfte nicht fragen, denn die Antwort würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen, doch die Vorstellung wie er darauf reagieren würde, ließ sie nur noch mehr lachen.

Sie schwebte irgendwo zwischen Hysterie und Verzweiflung, während sie nichts anders mehr tun konnte, als zu lachen. Obwohl sie mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor damit rechnete, dass er sie dafür bestrafen würde, dauerte es einige Minuten bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und wieder klar denken konnte, ohne dass er Anstalten machte sie zu unterbrechen.

Vermutlich wurde sie einfach verrückt. Die lange Zeit auf der Flucht. Der Krieg und die ständige Sorge. Ihre Gefangenschaft und die Folter, an die sie sich zu ihrem Glück kaum erinnern konnte. Das alles hatte sie vermutlich überschnappen lassen. Zumindest war es für Hermine die einzig logische Erklärung für ihr Verhalten.

Erst nachdem sie sich sicher war nicht wieder in einen Lachkrampf zu verfallen, wenn sie ihn auch nur ansah, wagte sie erneut einen Blick in seine Richtung. Er schien sie genau zu beobachten und um ein Haar hätte sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt.

Scheinbar gelassen beobachtete er sie, doch Hermine glaubte zu spüren, dass dies nur eine Fassade war. Vermutlich dachte er sogar das gleiche wie sie. Dass dies alles ihren Verstand beeinträchtigte.

Verlegen darüber, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, warf sie das Tuch auf den leeren Teller und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Die angespannte Stille war nervenaufreibend und als er endlich wieder das Wort an sie richtete, zuckte sie regelrecht zusammen.

„Welches Mittel benutzen Sie, um das Veritasserum auszuschalten?"

Stocksteif saß sie da und drehte nur ihre Augäpfel zur Seite, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Woher wusste er das? Nein, sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass auch sie bluffen konnte und ein wenig überrascht aussehend zuckte sie ihre Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden."

„Normalerweise ist es nicht möglich Veritasserum zu widerstehen. Man kann kurz dagegen ankämpfen, aber bei der Dosis, die sie erhalten haben, hätte selbst ein Kobold sämtliche Schließfachnummern von Gringotts aufgezählt, also?"

Hermine ging schnell ihre Optionen durch. Leugnen war sicher zwecklos und in Anbetracht dessen, dass der Orden ihr Gegenmittel schon eifrig benutze, war es eigentlich klar, dass dies kein besonders gut gehütetes Geheimnis mehr blieb.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir bekamen es vom Orden. Es ist ein Mittel, was die Wirkung für Wochen aufhebt." Offen schaute sie ihn an. Der letzte Teil war nicht einmal gelogen, allerdings war sie es, die das Gegenmittel gefunden und heimlich an die Widerständler weiter gegeben hatte.

Da er zunächst nicht reagierte, überkam sie so etwas wie stolz. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft ihn zu täuschen, denn anscheinend glaubte er ihr. Ihre vage Hoffnung wurde allerdings gleich wieder zerstört.

„Gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang, Miss Granger. Es war beinahe glaubhaft. Allerdings sollten sie ihren Triumph über eine Lüge nicht so offensichtlich erkennen lassen."

Sie hatte es doch nicht geschafft. Ärgerlich hieb sie mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch und zog eine Grimasse.

Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter sie gestellt, was Hermine sehr irritierte. Es war besser ihn im Auge zu behalten, als nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes geschah. Er wollte die Information, das war klar, doch wie weit würde er gehen? Eigentlich rechnete sie damit, dass er sie gleich mit ihren Eltern erpressen würde, aber das tat er nicht.

Hermine verrenkte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie seine Hand in ihrem Nacken spürte. Ihr erster Impuls war es, diese wegzuschlagen, in der Erwartung er wollte ihr weh tun, aber er fing ihr Handgelenk spielerisch ab und betrachtete kurz aufmerksam ihre Fingerspitzen, bevor sich die Hand, die an ihrem Haaransatz im Nacken ruhte, nach oben schob und den dicken Schopf ein wenig zur Seite legte.

Ärgerlich machte sie eine Bewegung zu Seite und entzog sich damit der Berührung. Noch immer kribbelten die Stellen, wo vor einer Sekunde noch seine Finger gelegen hatten und sie drehte sich nun angriffslustig zu ihm herum.

„Was soll das?", herrschte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an, da sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was diese seltsame Inspektion für einen Grund hatte. Erneut griff er nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie so, dass die Innenfläche nach oben zeigte. „Linum Mentiri hinterlässt immer Spuren bei der Verarbeitung." Tatsächlich erkannte Hermine, dass immer noch leichte blaue Spuren dieser Pflanze in den Linien ihrer Handflächen zu Sehen war. Es war ein blasses blau und fiel kaum auf, aber wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte war es ein Leichtes dies zu erkennen.

Mit diesem flachsähnlichem Kraut zu experimentieren war ein Misserfolg gewesen. Es hob die Wirkung des Veritasserum nicht auf, sondern verschlimmerte das Ganze erheblich.

„Kein schlechter Ansatz, es freut mich, dass sie doch etwas in meinem Unterricht gelernt zu haben scheinen."

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, weil sie glaubte, er wäre auf der falschen Fährte.

„Aber, wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben, hilft es kein bisschen gegen Veritasserum. Was man hingegen von Arcanusminze nicht sagen kann. Dessen Einnahme ist nicht ganz ungefährlich und hinterlässt einen hässlichen Ausschlag am Körper. Selbst in geringster Dosierung kann man noch Spuren der Pocken in der Nackengegend eines Menschen erkennen."

Hermine fasste sich automatisch an den Hals und zog die Stirn kraus. Verdammt, er hatte Recht. Ein Bestandteil des Gegenmittels war wirklich ein Extrakt dieser Pflanze. Der Rest bestand weites gehend aus den gleichen Zutaten wie das Veritasserum selbst nur in veränderten Mengen. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, dass man dieses Serum in seiner Wirkung nur aufheben konnte, indem man seine Wirkstoffe potenzierte. In einer derartig großen Konzentration machte es den Körper dann für einige Wochen immun.

„Sehr schlau, Sie haben meinen Respekt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass nicht viele Zauberer und Hexen in der Lage wären so etwas herzustellen."

Er war wieder von ihr weggetreten und Hermine sah angestrengt auf ihren leeren Teller. Seine Worte hörten sich an wie ein Kompliment, doch sie empfand es als Hohn. Eine derartige Information in den Händen der Feinde war niederschlagend.

„Es ist schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass es ein Gegenmittel gibt, schon vor geraumer Zeit bin ich beauftragt worden an etwas Neuem zu arbeiten."

„Und? Hatten Sie erfolgt?" Ihre Frage klang abwertender als sie gemeint war. Aber sollte ihr jemals eine Flucht gelingen war es wichtig, dass sie ebenfalls Informationen sammelte.

„Selbstverständlich, allerdings ist es noch in der experimentellen Phase. Es ist nicht so schnell wirksam wie Veritasserum, aber hoffentlich genauso erfolgreich."

Hermine schluckte hart und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie der Professor sich wieder setzte.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Und ich werde ihre Laborratte sein?"

„Meine was?" Er kannte den Ausdruck aus der Muggelwelt offensichtlich nicht, aber trotzdem schien er sie zu verstehen, als er eine Sekunde später ein abfälliges Geräusch machte.

„Selbst wenn, würden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich sage es wäre nicht so?"

„Nein", meinte Hermine ehrlich und schüttelte angestrengt ihren Kopf, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie hoffte es wäre die Wahrheit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen lieben Dank für euer freundliches Feedack!_

Teil 4

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war. Durch das fensterlose Dasein in diesen eingeschränkten Räumen, dazu noch ohne irgendeinen Zeitanzeiger, hatte sie keine Ahnung von Tag oder Nacht. Sie verließ sich einfach auf ihr Gefühl. Schlief, wenn sie müde war und las den Rest der Zeit. Wenn sie sich allein und unbeobachtet fühlte, startete sie Befreiungsversuche, die mangels Stab und der guten Sicherungen seitens des Professors jedoch kläglich scheiterten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als vorerst soviel wie möglich von dem zu lernen, was die Bibliothek ihres Gefängnisses so her gab, in der Hoffnung vielleicht darüber ein Schlupfloch zu finden.

Einige Stunden, Hermine vermutete dass es abends war, verbrachte sie mit Snape. Er unterrichtete sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Okklumentik und brachte sie oft mit seinen Sticheleien an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung. Angeblich, um sie in der Disziplin der Selbstkontrolle zu schulen, sie war jedoch der Meinung, dass er sie in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte.

Eine Art subtile Folter, deren Auswirkungen schlimmer waren als jeder Imperius.

Terpentina sah sie nur selten. Es war ihr, als ginge ihr die Elfe bewusst aus dem Weg. Hermine war es gewohnt, dass ihr diese Wesen mit Misstrauen begegneten, da ihre Befreiungsversuche nicht unbedingt Anklang unter diesen Wesen gefunden hatten und selbst nach den vielen Monaten schien es nicht vergessen zu sein.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich!", hörte sie die befehlende Stimme und Hermine rieb sich die Stirn. Sie war wirklich unaufmerksam und hatte ihm nicht einmal zugehört. Diese merkwürdige Art der Gefangenschaft zerrte an ihren Nerven. Es machte ihr nichts aus, soviel wie nur möglich zu lernen, das war es nicht. Aber nicht zu wissen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, der Mangel an frischer Luft, die sie seit Monaten gewohnt war und vor allem, dass sie nichts von dem mitbekam, was draußen in der Zauberwelt los war, machte sie verrückt. Wie ging es Harry und Ron? Wie weit waren sie mit der Suche? Kamen die Beiden überhaupt ohne sie zurecht? Vielleicht waren sie längst schon tot.

„Diese Gegenflüche sind sinnlos ohne Zauberstab", fauchte sie zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass es darum überhaupt noch ging.

„Das Thema hatte wir doch schon." Er klang nicht besonders geduldig und Hermine kam nicht umhin ironisch aufzulachen. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt schon einmal geduldig erlebt?

„Die Magie kommt nicht allein durch den Stab, dass sollte jemand wie Sie doch wissen."

Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Ja, das wusste sie natürlich. Der Stab diente lediglich dazu den Zauber zu verstärken, von daher waren ihre 'Trockenübungen' längst nicht so sinnlos wie sie behauptete, aber ihre Kraft war am Ende. Eine Weile zuvor hatte er sie bereits mit Leglimentik attackiert, jedoch war sie inzwischen soweit, dass seine mentalen Angriffe an ihr abprallten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", brüllte sie so laut los, dass er überrascht nach Luft schnappte und Hermine nicht umhin kam, sich über eine dieser seltenen Reaktionen zu freuen.

„Ich werde hier verrückt! Wie spät ist es? Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Was passiert da draußen? Was bezwecken Sie mit dem Ganzen hier? Wenn ich nicht langsam Antworten bekomme, drehe ich durch."

„Ich fürchte, das tun Sie bereits." Seine Feststellung ließ sie trocken auflachen.

„Ist es das? Wollen Sie mich auf diese Art in den Wahnsinn treiben? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist Ihnen gelungen. Machen Sie was Sie wollen, wenn ich nicht endlich frische Luft bekomme können Sie mich gleich wieder in die Hände der Todesser geben. Da sterbe ich lieber."

„Das ist nicht Ihr ernst."

Nein, war es nicht, aber das hätte sie auch nicht zugegeben. Hermines Kopf sank in ihre Hände und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern hysterisch zu heulen.

Snape hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und war dicht an sie heran getreten, bevor er herrisch ihr Handgelenk packte.

„Ihr Benehmen ist albern und kindisch", bemerkte er scharf und Hermine blinzelte nach oben, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, als er sie auf die Beine riss.

Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab erhoben und kurz an ihre Schläfe gehalten. Mit brutaler Wucht kamen ihr wieder die Erinnerungen an die Folterungen in den Kerkern hoch, die sie bisher so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Die Tür in ihrem Verstand, die sie fest verschlossen hatte, öffnete sich und ließ sie die Erniedrigungen und Schmerzen noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf erleben.

Hermine wand sich und stöhnte, versuchte sich mit aller Macht dagegen zu wehren, aber dies war kein Eindringen in ihrem Geist von außen. Sie hatte dies alles wirklich erlebt und bisher nur sorgsam unter einer Decke der Verdrängung verborgen gehabt.

Schwer atmend registrierte sie, wie er den Stab wieder senkte und sie ernst ansah. Noch immer hielt er ihr Handgelenk so fest, dass sie das sie glaubte bereit das Kribbeln zu spüren, welches entstand, wenn man das Blut abschnürte.

„Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, ob Sie das dem Aufenthalt hier bevorzugen?" Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt, aber ihr Mund war so trocken, dass sie nicht einmal etwas erwidern konnte und nur kraftlos den Kopf schüttelte.

Am Rand registrierte sie, wie er erneut den Zauberstab schwenkte und sich ein dünnes, aus weißem Licht bestehendes Band aus dessen Spitze hervor schlängelte und um ihr Handgelenk wand, als er sie abrupt losließ. Die Lichtschlange, eine magische Fessel, wie sie sich nun erinnerte, schlang sich am anderen Ende nun um seine Hand und erneut griff er nach ihr. Hermine hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung was er nun vor hatte, aber sie kam auch nicht weiter zum Denken, als sie auch schon den heftigen Strudel des Apparierens spürte, in den sie hinein gezogen wurde.

Nur Sekunden später schlug ihr kalte Luft entgegen und ihre Augen mussten sich an die plötzliche Dunkelheit gewöhnen, die sie umgab. Es war Nacht! Die Erkenntnis grub sich in ihr Bewusstsein und tief sog sie die klare Luft ein, die sie umgab. Nun konnte sie auch einen Sternenhimmel zwischen den Umrissen der Baumkronen erkennen, als sie nach oben sah. Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten und musterte die Umgebung. Sie erkannte augenblicklich wo sie waren. Diesen Ort gab es so nur einmal.

„Der verbotene Wald", flüsterte sie krächzend und sah überrascht auf Snape, der nur missmutig zu ihrer Feststellung schnaubte.

„Vermutlich der letzte halbwegs sichere Ort, wo wir Ihrem albernen Verlangen nach frischer Luft nachgehen können."

Oh ja. Hermine genoss die kühle Brise, die ihr erhitztes Gesicht streifte und sog noch einmal tief etwas von dem köstlichen Duft des Waldes in ihre Lungen. Sie fragte nicht, warum er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllte und sie bemerkte auch nur am Rande, wie er sich immer wieder prüfend umsah.

„Oder auch nicht", flüsterte er leise und zerrte sie ein Stück weiter.

„He." Ihr Protest über die ungebührliche Behandlung verhallte nutzlos, da sie dank der Fessel gezwungen war hinter ihm her zu stolpern, bis er endlich auf einer Lichtung stehen blieb.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht ungefährlich war diesen Wald zu betreten, aber das kümmerte sie momentan eher wenig. Sie wusste endlich, dass es Nacht war und auch wenn ihr Freiraum eingeschränkt war, so gab ihr die Weite um sie herum doch ein klein wenig das Gefühl von Freiheit wieder.

Irgendwie schien es kälter zu werden. Es störte sie nicht weiter, doch es war auffällig wie ihr Atem plötzlich in einer kleinen Dunstwolke sichtbar wurde. Viel zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, was dies bedeuten konnte und erst als sie die Kälte bis tief in ihrem Inneren spürte, wo sich plötzlich das Gefühl tiefer Trostlosigkeit breit machte.

„Verdammt", fluchte der Zauberer neben ihr. Auch er schien es zu spät bemerkt zu haben.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und nur einen Augenblick später sahen sie auch schon die schwebenden Gestalten über sich.

„So wie es aussieht habe ich mich getäuscht. Es gibt keine sicheren Orte mehr, ich fürchte, Sie werden auf das Vergnügen eine Weile verzichten müssen."

Hermine nickte nur und sah sich ängstlich um. Die Dementoren waren bedrohlich nah und solange sie in ihrem Einflussbereich waren, konnten sie nicht Disapperieren, da sie den Verstand zu sehr beeinflussten. Tiefe Traurigkeit breitete sich wie eine Decke in ihrem Inneren aus. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl und war doch machtlos ohne ihren Zauberstab. Ein Patronus war ihre einzige Hoffnung und mit Schrecken fiel ihr ein, dass dies vielleicht gar nicht möglich war. War Snape überhaupt in der Lage einen solchen zu erschaffen? Sie kannte die Gerüchte, dass einige Todesser nicht dazu fähig waren. Ihr Geist und ihre Seele waren so verdorben und krank, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ein gutes Gefühl in sich hatten.

Die Panik in ihrem Inneren potenzierte sich mit dem Näherkommen der abscheulichen Kreaturen, doch sie hatte sich umsonst gefürchtet. Ein heller Lichtschein strahlte aus dem Stab des Zauberers neben ihr und manifestierte sich in der Gestalt einer Hirschkuh, welche die Dementoren sofort vertrieb, so dass sie endlich wieder verschwinden konnten.

Sie hasste es zu Apparieren. Jedes Mal fühlte sie sich schwindelig von dem Sog und war froh nicht zersplintert zu sein. Sie wusste um die Notwendigkeit dieses Transports, aber wenn sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte, so hätte sie einen Portschlüssel, oder gegebenenfalls einen Kamin dieser Art der Fortbewegung vorgezogen. Da war auf einem Besen zu reisen noch besser und selbst das mochte sie nicht wirklich.

Schwer durchatmend spürte sie, wie Snape die Fessel löste und erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Ledersessel fallen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich die Trostlosigkeit in ihrem Inneren wieder verflüchtigte und sie wieder klar denken konnte.

„Danke." Sie meinte es ehrlich. Es war ihr bewusst, dass er nur wegen ihr überhaupt in den verbotenen Wald appariert war, nur weil er ihrem dummen Wunsch nach frischer Luft nachgeben wollte. Dass sie dort auf diese Kreaturen treffen würden, hatte wohl keiner von ihnen erwartet.

Ihn schien es weniger mitgenommen zu haben, aber das erklärte sie sich dadurch, dass die Dementoren auf Todesser längst keine so grauenerregende Wirkung hatten. Trotzdem war es erstaunlich gewesen, dass er einen derart mächtigen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte. Ganz offensichtlich gab es in dem Leben dieses Zauberers glückliche Erinnerungen. Und das war etwas, was Hermine seltsamerweise irritierte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen und irgendetwas schien in ihrem Gedankengängen nicht richtig zu funktionieren.

Es war, als würde ihr Unterbewusstsein etwas Wichtiges unter Verschluss halten.

Etwas Ähnliches hatte sie vor einigen Jahren schon einmal erlebt. Damals hatte sie mit Harry den Zeitumkehrer benutzt um seinen Paten zu retten. Auch ihr Freund hatte es geschafft einen machtvollen, gestaltlichen Patronus herbeizurufen, dem, den sie soeben gesehen hatte nicht unähnlich.

Erschrocken sprang sie auf und starrte ihren ehemaligen Professor an. Gerade hatte sie noch diesen seltsamen Gedankenfaden gehabt und schon war er wieder weg. Diese Kreaturen beeinflussten Nachhaltig das Denkvermögen.

„Haben Sie sonst noch einen verrückten Wunsch, der uns das Leben kosten könnte?"

Das Bewusstsein nichts weiter als eine Gefangene zu sein, seinem Wohlwollen und Launen ausgesetzt, kam ihr schlagartig wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Fahren Sie zur Hölle."

Ein seltsames Geräusch entwich seiner Kehle und Hermine brauchte Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass er gelacht hatte.

**°°°****°°°**

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Zumindest wusste sie nun, dass es Nacht war. Leider ging das Gefühl für Zeit sehr schnell wieder verloren, während sie sich unruhig in ihrem Bett herum wälzte.

Hunderte von unbeantworteten Fragen fraßen sich durch ihren Kopf und das war etwas, was die geborene Perfektionistin hasste.

Sie hatte immer gewusst was zu tun war, sogar während ihrer Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern Voldemorts hatte sie immer gewusst, was auf sie zu kam.

Sie konnte mit Schmerzen, Folter und Eindringen in ihren Geist leben, solange sie sich darauf einstellen konnte. Während der Monate mit Harry und Ron waren sie ständig in Gefahr gewesen. Auch das war etwas, was sie hatte kalkulieren können.

Hier konnte sie nichts einschätzen. Snapes Verhalten ihr gegenüber entbehrte jeglicher Logik.

Er hätte sie mit dem Wissen um ihre Eltern erpressen können, doch er hatte es nie wieder erwähnt.

Während seines Unterrichts war er, wie sie ihn von früher kannte. Unerbittlich, ständig Höchstleistungen erwartend und pedantisch. Das er sie überhaupt diese Dinge lehrte war unglaublich. Er lehrte sie Okklumentik zu perfektionieren, die Abwehr von Flüchen, von dessen Existenz sie bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Und es waren ein paar darunter, die in die Kategorie 'Unverzeihlich' gehörten.

Wenn sie anfing müde oder unkonzentriert zu werden, reizte er sie aufs Blut, bis sie Anfing die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Seltsamerweise hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass er dies nur tat, damit sie lernte sich zu kontrollieren. Der ganze Mann war ein einzige Paradoxon für sie geworden.

Es war einfach gewesen zu denken er wäre der Feind. Nur verhielt er sich nicht so.

Allein dass er ihr, den zugegebenermaßen dummen Wunsch nachgegeben hatte an die frische Luft zu kommen war so ein Widerspruch. Hatte er am Ende Verständnis, oder gar Mitleid für sie gehabt? Oder war alles nur ein ausgefeilter Trick gewesen? Verrückter Weise gefielen ihr beide Vorstellung nicht. Fing sie an durchzudrehen? Zumindest wäre das kein großes Wunder.

Ihr wurde immer noch schlecht, wenn sie an die Dementoren dachte. Wie viele es gewesen waren, konnte sie nicht einmal genau sagen. Zu ihrem Glück war sein Patronus stark genug gewesen...

Da war er wieder! Der Gedankenfaden, den sie vor Stunden verloren hatte. Eine Hirschkuh! Verdammt, warum hatte sie es nicht gleich erkannt? Obwohl der Gedanke dermaßen abwegig war, dass es eigentlich nicht möglich sein konnte. Harry hatte ein solcher Patronus zum See und damit zum Schwert von Gryffindor geführt.

War es des Zufalls zuviel? Ohne zu zögern schwang sie sich aus dem Bett, raste den Flur entlang und stürmte ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern in die Privatzimmer des Professors. Sie musste es wissen.

„Sie waren es!", brüllte sie in den dunklen Raum und blinzelte als ein helles Licht aufleuchtete.

Zunächst konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber dann kristallisierte sich schemenhaft seine Gestalt in ihrem Blickfeld.

„Schlafen sie immer angezogen?"

Er lag auf seinem Bett und sah eigentlich aus wie immer. Lediglich der obligatorische Gehrock lag sorgfältig auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett drapiert. Blitzschnell war er jedoch aufgesprungen und hatte die kurze Distanz bis zu ihr mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Was wagen Sie sich?", zischte er und Hermine dachte einen Augenblick er würde sie gleich schlagen. Als dies nicht geschah, erinnerte sie sich wieder an das, was sie hatte fragen wollen, bevor er auch nur Luft holen konnte um ihr etwas an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Sie waren das, stimmt's? Es war ihr Patronus der Harry zu dem Weiher und damit zum Schwert von Gryffindor geführt hat!"

Ohne ihr zu antworten, drehte er sich einfach weg und griff nach seinem Gehrock. Es war schon seltsam ihren ehemaligen Lehrer überhaupt nur in Hose und Hemd zu sehen und erneut fragte sie sich, warum er angezogen auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte.

Er sah auch nicht aus, als hätte er geschlafen, zumindest sah er sehr wach aus, während er sie streng musterte und offensichtlich nicht bereit war ihr zu antworten, bevor er nicht vollständig angezogen war.

Jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst, was für ein seltsames Bild sie selbst abgeben musste. Terpentina versorgte sie mit Kleidung, meistens Schuluniformen von Hogwarts, was sie nicht weiter störte. Auch was die Auswahl der Pyjamas anging, so war es ihr völlig egal gewesen, was die Hauselfe ihr zur Verfügung stellte, selbst wenn es, so wie jetzt, ein kindlicher Schlafanzug mit Drachenmuster war.

Nur kam sie sich noch naiver vor. Wie hatte sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen können? Sie hatte zwar noch nicht gesehen, aber es gab bestimmt viele Hexen und Zauberer deren Patronus die Gestalt einer Ricke annehmen konnten. Harrys Mutter zum Beispiel. Sirius hatte zu Lebzeiten einmal seinem Patenkind davon erzählt.

Es war ihr, als würde Snape eine Art Rüstung anlegen, als er sich die Jacke überzog und ohne sichtbare Eile mit einer Hand zuknöpfte. Ohne hatte er fast 'normal' gewirkt, was Hermine zusätzlich verwirrte, da es eigentlich gar nichts gab, was an ihrem ehemaligen Professor auch nur Ansatzweise normal war.

Als er endlich fertig war, verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust, als würde er noch einmal zusätzlich eine Mauer zwischen sich und ihr aufbauen. Eine Geste, wie sie sie aus unzähligen Unterrichtsstunden ihrer Schulzeit her kannte.

„Was erwarten Sie von mir? Soll ich Sie für Ihre brillante Schlussfolgerung beglückwünschen?"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu schwanken und hätte sich gerne hingesetzt. Ihre Gedanken purzelten durcheinander und ergaben keinen Sinn. Das es Dinge gab, sie sich ihrem logischen Verständnis entzogen war beängstigend.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, warum haben Sie das getan?"

Eine Braue zog sich spöttisch nach oben, aber er sagte nichts weiter, sondern packte sie an der Schulter und schob sie aus seinem Zimmer heraus hinüber in die Bibliothek. Ein einziger Wink mit der Hand reichte, den Raum ausreichend zu erhellen und sofort setzte sich Hermine auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch in der Ecke.

„Ich erwarte eine Erklärung", forderte sie leise, aber bestimmt.

„Halten Sie den Mund." Erschrocken schnappte Hermine nach Luft, aber sie kam nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern.

„Sind Sie völlig verrückt geworden? Sie haben soeben etwas ausgeplaudert, was Niemand erfahren darf."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, wenn ihre tollen Todesserfreunde erfahren, dass sie zur Vernichtung einer der Horkruxe beigetragen haben, sind Sie geliefert."

„Was habe ich Ihnen gerade gesagt? Sie tun es schon wieder. Schalten Sie endlich einmal Ihren angeblich so scharfen Verstand ein."

Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht warum er sich so aufregte, doch sie erfuhr umgehend, welche Dummheit sie da angerichtet hatte.

„Hab ich mit einem Wort bestätigt, was sie da vermuten?"

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. Das hatte er doch, oder?

Zumindest indirekt.

Beim großen Merlin! Entsetzt riss sie ihre Augen auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte einfach so einem Todesser erzählt, dass Harry und Ron im Besitz von Godrics Schwert waren und, dass sie zumindest einen der Horkruxe vernichtet hatten.

Es war zu spät! Sie hatte wichtige Informationen verraten und wütend darüber wie dumm sie doch war, hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

„Er muss es erfahren."

Hermines Herz hörte fast auf zu schlagen, als er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und sie sich wie eine Schlange aus seinem Griff befreien wollte.

„Nein", schrie sie verzweifelt und wehrte sich, doch es half nichts, einen Augenblick später waren sie schon disappariert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reditus Mortis:** Wie lang diese Story wird, weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Geplant waren so um die 16 – 18 Kapitel, aber eher mehr. Und ich update normalerweise regelmäßig, damit die Abstände nicht zu lang werden – hängt auch ein wenig von der Motivation ab °grins°

**Padme**: Nein, das macht er wirklich nicht, aber es geht jetzt langsam bergauf °versprech°

**Mr. Skinner**: Oh, vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob! Und ja, ich hatte mich da angemeldet, aber momentan ist meine Internetzeit so begrenzt, dass ich lieber tippe, als surfe °schuldbewusstschaut°

**Tiziana-91:** Na ja, sie weiß ja auch nicht so wirklich, dass er sie schützen will – und das wird auch noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie das wirklich versteht...

_Diesen Teil mag ich nicht so wirklich, aber ich brauche ihn, damit die Fronten ein wenig aufweichen können._

Teil 5

Zunächst erkannte Hermine gar nicht wo sie waren, doch nach und nach begriff sie, dass sie im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts gelandet waren.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich!", stöhnte sie leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das ist ein Trick, jeder Idiot weiß, dass man nicht nach oder aus Hogwarts apparieren kann."

„Nun, Miss Granger. Idioten können es gewiss nicht. Doch ich war seinerseits in der Lage einige Ausnahmen zu machen, was diese Regel angeht. Wie ich sehe, sind die wohlauf und es freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen. Hübscher Schlafanzug übrigens. Ich hatte früher einen Ähnlichen."

Hermine schwankte, als sie die Stimme des ehemaligen Direktors hörte. Ihr war immer noch schwindelig von dem Sog und erst nach mehrmaligen Zwinkern erkannte sie das Gemälde mit dem in Öl gefertigten Portrait Dumbledores, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte.

War sie eingeschlafen und dies nur ein seltsamer Traum? In ihr wuchs die vage Hoffnung, dass dies alles nicht real war. Sie hatte gar nichts verraten und sie war auch nicht in Hogwarts. Das alles entsprang nur einer Illusion ihres Unterbewusstseins.

„Professor", grüßte sie nickend in Richtung des Gemäldes und sah sich genauer um. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Ein paar Gemälde fehlten und die hellen Spuren an den Wänden verrieten, dass man sie abgenommen hatte. In einigen Rahmen wurde geschlafen, zwei waren leer.

Ein sehr realistischer Traum, beschloss Hermine.

„Sagen Sie ihm, was sie mir erzählt haben."

Misstrauisch runzelte sie ihre Stirn. Zumindest klang Snapes Stimme absolut echt. Was, wenn es keine Fantasie ihres Geistes war? Vielleicht doch ein Trick? Stand sie unter irgendeinem Fluch, der ihr vorgaukelte sie sei in Hogwarts, geschaffen, damit sie noch mehr Dummheiten von sich gab? Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam ihr Snape zuvor, der offensichtlich nicht gewillt war zu warten.

„Es hat funktioniert! Er hat wirklich das Schwert gefunden und das Medallion zerstört."

Hermine sah zwischen dem neuen und alten Schulleiter hin und her und die Erkenntnis sickerte nur langsam in ihr überreiztes Gehirn.

Funktioniert? Also war es doch sein Patronus gewesen? Beinahe hätte sie erleichtert aufgelacht, aber das erklärte nicht, was hier wirklich gespielt wurde.

Als Snape gesagt hatte, dass 'er' es erfahren musste, hatte sie geglaubt er hätte von Voldemort gesprochen.

„Das ist sehr erfreulich, aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Mich freut auch, dass du dich offensichtlich entschlossen hast, entgegen deiner ersten Meinung, Miss Granger über alles zu informieren."

„Informieren?" Hermine wusste nicht wovon Dumbledore da sprach. Gemälde ließen sich mit den richtigen Zaubern leicht manipulieren, anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, dass der verstorbene Zauberer so freundschaftlich mit seinem Mörder sprach.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht und sie wird auch nur das Erfahren was unbedingt notwendig ist. Solange sie so unbeherrscht ist und solche Informationen preisgibt ohne nachzudenken, ist es besser ihr nicht zu vertrauen. Je weniger sie weiß, desto besser.""

Empört schnaubte Hermine und musste ihm im Stillen auch noch Recht geben. Sie hatte einfach geredet ohne nachzudenken.

„Ich fürchte nur, dass es dafür zu spät ist, Severus. Für eine junge Frau mit ihrer Intelligenz wird es ein Leichtes sein, sich alles zusammen zu reimen."

Da setzte das Portrait von Dumbledore viel voraus, denn Hermine verstand in diesem Augenblick gar nichts. Es ärgerte sie lediglich, dass man in der dritten Person über sie sprach.

„Das hab ich einkalkuliert. Ein einfaches Oblivate und sie weiß von nichts mehr."

Der neue Schulleiter hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Hermine wich ängstlich zurück.

„Hören sie auf. Alle Beide!", zischte sie warnend. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um, aber es gab nichts womit sie sich hätte verteidigen können. Gegen einen solchen Fluch war sie machtlos.

„Severus, du machst ihr Angst." Man hörte deutlich das Missfallen aus der Stimme des Gemälde. „Außerdem kann man das reparieren. Früher oder später wirst du doch mit ihr reden müssen. Hab ein wenig vertrauen. Miss Granger hat einen Fehler gemacht, so etwas passiert. Du solltest mir ihr zusammen arbeiten."

Hermine starrte angestrengt auf die zitternde Spitze des Zauberstabes und nickte heftig. Zusammen arbeiten klang gut, verdammt gut. Vor allem besser, als in Gefahr zu laufen mit einem Gedächtnis verändernden Fluch belegt zu werden. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden bis sie begriff WAS genau sie da zustimmte und ihr Nicken verwandelte sich mit einer fließenden Drehung des Kopfes zu einem Schütteln.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage."

Ärgerlich starrten Snape und Hermine sich an, denn sie hatten den letzten Satz gleichzeitig gesprochen.

„Na wunderbar! Zumindest seid ihr euch schon in dieser Sache einig, das nenne ich einen guten Anfang."

Zwei Augenpaare wanderten verstört zu dem alten Zauberer im Barockrahmen, der sich sichtlich zufrieden über den zotteligen Bart strich.

„Was wird hier überhaupt gespielt? Das ist doch alles nur ein Trick, damit ich noch mehr verrate. Professor Dumbledore! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Sie von mir so etwas wirklich erwarten. Das hier ist ihr Mörder, schon vergessen?"

In der Erwartung gleich von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, war Hermine noch ein Stück weiter zurück gewichen, obwohl sie wusste, dass der Abstand sie nicht davor bewahren würde.

„Meine Liebe, manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so wie sie erscheinen. Severus, ich glaube wirklich wir sollten ihr Einiges erklären."

„Ich denke nicht daran! Sollte der dunkle Lord sie zurückfordern war alles umsonst."

„Eher bringe ich mich um!", brüllte Hermine dazwischen und wunderte sich, dass die anderen Portraits trotzdem weiter schliefen, doch Dumbledore setzte ein noch zufriedeneres Lächeln auf.

„Da hörst du es. Das ist doch fabelhaft, damit dürfte das Problem des ungewollten Verrats gelöst sein."

Die junge Frau riss entsetzt ihre Augen auf. Hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Dumbledore fand es fabelhaft, dass sie sich eher umbringen wollte, als sich in die Hände des schrecklichsten Zauberers aller Zeiten zu begeben?

Verwirrt griff sie sich an die Stirn und senkte ihren Kopf. So langsam aber sicher glaubte sie nun wirklich verrückt geworden zu sein. Gut, sie hatte es gesagt und auch so gemeint, aber etwas mehr Mitgefühl hätte sie dem ehemaligen Schulleiter schon zugetraut. Ganz offensichtlich war das Gemälde doch manipuliert. Zumindest war es für sie die einzig logische Erklärung.

Snape Stab senkte sich und sein Blick verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„Dann hätte ich sie gar nicht erst Retten müssen. Bisher bin ich wunderbar allein zurecht gekommen."

„Meine Worte, lieber Severus. Es war keine gute Idee, aber es ist nicht rückgängig zu machen. Von daher ist es besser, ihr arbeitet gemeinsam. Ich habe sie immer für eine besonders kluge Person gehalten und ein Gryffindor steht immer zu seinem Wort, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren um mit dem mitzukommen, was sie hörte. Warum kam ihr nur plötzlich der aberwitzige Gedanke, dass plötzlich alles auf dem Kopf stand? Es erinnerte sie ein wenig an Fernsehserien, die sie in ihrer Kindheit während der Ferien manchmal geschaut hatte. In den Krimis gab es das, wo die Polizisten 'Guter Bulle – böser Bulle' spielten. Und sie kam sich vor wie in einem besonders schlechten Szene eines solchen Films, bei dem Snape plötzlich den Part des Netten übernahm.

Und nun sah sie der weißhaarige Zauberer auch noch an, als würde er auch noch eine Zustimmung erwarten. Fragend sah sie sich um.

Sie war wirklich im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts, oder jemand hatte durch Magie ein wunderbar realistisches Abbild erschaffen. Es war nicht unmöglich, das wusste sie. Oder aber, sie war wirklich wahnsinnig geworden, oder...

„Miss Granger?"

Oder sie fand sich damit ab, dass dies alles real war und sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben etwas nicht begriff. Angriffslustig reckte sie ihr Kinn nach oben und starrte das Bild an.

„Natürlich steht ein Gryffindor zu seinem Wort. Doch denken sie nicht, ich würde einen Fehler zweimal begehen. Bevor ich auch nur ein weiteres Wort sage, verlange ich ein paar Erklärungen."

Snape sah nicht so aus, als wäre er bereit etwas zu sagen. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem dünnen Strich verschlossen und die Blicke, die er dem Gemälde zuwarf, waren alles andere als liebenswürdig, sofern Hermine dieses Wort im Zusammenhang mit dem Zauberer überhaupt verwenden konnte. Also drehte sie sich ein wenig zur Seite, ignorierte sein missmutiges Schnauben und achtete nur noch auf das Abbild ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand sie immer noch auf dem gleichen Fleck, doch ihre Wangen waren von hektischen, roten Flecken gezeichnet und ihr Atem ging nur nur noch stoßweise über die von Erstaunen geöffneten Lippen.

„D...Das ist unglaublich", flüsterte sie stotternd und drehte sich das erste Mal seit Minuten zu ihrem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke um. Die Geschichte war so fantastisch und klang dermaßen an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass es sich kaum um eine inszenierte Erklärung handeln konnte.

Snape ein Doppelagent? Allein die Vorstellung war unvorstellbar. Konnte man sich so in Jemanden täuschen? Sie hatte noch keine Erklärung warum er das tat, aber zumindest eröffneten sich ihr nun logische Zusammenhänge. Dumbledores Vertrauen war gerechtfertigt gewesen, denn er hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt. In gewisser Weise waren die Pläne des alten Zauberer alle aufgegangen, sogar die, dass sie die Horkruxe fanden und zerstörten.

Allein sie wusste, dass sie kurz davor gestanden hatten einen weiteren zu finden, kurz bevor sie in die Falle gelaufen waren. Vielleicht hatten es Ron und Harry ja auch ohne sie geschafft?

Durfte sie das überhaupt erwähnen? Ihr Misstrauen war immer noch groß, selbst wenn die Erzählungen des Bildes glaubwürdig klangen.

Das jahrelang gewachsene Misstrauen gegenüber dem Tränkemeister bestand weiterhin, egal was sie gehört hatte. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob sein doppeltes Spiel nicht in beide Richtungen zielte?

Dass er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte war klar. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass er dadurch in die Schusslinie geraten und das Misstrauen Voldemorts schüren würde. Am Schlimmsten jedoch war die Erkenntnis, dass der Zauberer, den sie aufs höchste Verehrte, sie einfach geopfert hätte. Auch wenn sie um die Notwendigkeit wusste, Opfer zu bringen für etwas Höheres als ein einzelnes Leben, so tat sie sich schwer mit der Vorstellung, dass sie ihr Leben wirklich dem Zauberer verdankte, den sie bisher nur verabscheut hatte.

Hin und her gerissen schlug sie die Arme um ihre Mitte und zog fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen. Gut, sie hatte nun einige Erklärungen, aber war sie wirklich bereit zu vertrauen?

„Das war keine gute Idee, Albus. Damit hast du es nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Jetzt weiß sie zu viel und könnte uns am Ende damit schaden."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es deine Idee war, sie vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten und hierher zu bringen? Es war kein Teil unseres Plans andere damit hinein zu ziehen, aber wenn wir das ganze Positiv sehen wollen, dann könnte sie uns vielleicht von Nutzen sein."

„Von welchen Nutzen?" Snape sah Hermine an, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Insekt, welches man aus purer Barmherzigkeit am Leben ließ, statt es zu zertreten. Gewaltsam musste sie sich erinnern, dass sie wirklich allein ihm ihr Leben verdankte und das war nicht einfach.

Das listige Lächeln des ehemaligen Schulleiters vertiefte sich, bevor er Beide über den Rand der Halbmondbrille betrachtete.

„Hermine weiß sicher eine Menge über die noch existierenden Horkruxe und mit dem, was du von Riddle weißt, können wir Harry helfen seine vorbestimmte Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Snapes Blick wanderte zu Hermine die seinem Blick nicht auswich. Sekundenlang fochten sie ein Duell aus, bevor beide gleichzeitig ein zischendes 'niemals' von sich gaben.

„Wenigstens seid ihr euch wieder einmal einig", seufzte das Portrait gespielt und lachte glucksend.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", warf Snape ein und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Es ärgerte sie ihm recht zu geben, aber die Vorstellung mit ihm gemeinsame Sache zu machen war geradezu lächerlich.

„Welche Garantien habe ich, dass dies alles kein Plan ist mich zum Reden zu bringen?"

„Gar keine", zischte der neue Schulleiter und setzte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf. „Sie dürfen in dieser Zeit niemanden vertrauen, habe ich das nicht oft genug gepredigt?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und schluckte hart. „Allerdings und Ihnen traue ich schon gar nicht."

Sie wendete sich erneut dem Portrait zu. „Bei allem Respekt, Professor Dumbledore, so kommen wir nicht weiter."

„In der Tat, dies ist eine verzwickte Angelegenheit. Trotzdem kann ich Ihnen nur raten, dass sie lernen sich zu vertrauen. Wenn der logische Verstand einem nicht weiter hilft, nutzt es vielleicht auf den Bauch zu hören. Was sagt Ihnen ihr Gefühl, Miss Granger?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich. Manchmal half es wirklich auf Instinkte und innere Stimmen zu hören, aber diese verließen sie angesichts ihrer Situation.

„Aber ihr Beide stimmt mir doch zu, dass es momentan das Beste wäre?"

Die Augen des neuen Schulleiters verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Hermine tat es ihm gleich, während das Bild dies sofort als stille Zustimmung interpretierte.

„Prima, dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Und da wir nun alle Verbündete sind, finde ich, ist es an der Zeit die Förmlichkeiten weg zu lassen. Das ist der ideale Anfang für eine neue, gemeinsame Basis."

**°°°****°°°**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier schneit es schon den ganzen Morgen und was gibt es Schöneres, als bei dem Wetter mit einem Kaffee oder Tee vor dem PC zu sitzen und zu lesen? Zumindest für die, die nicht im Urlaub sind oder das bedauernswerte Los gezogen haben, arbeiten zu müssen... Ich wünsche Euch frohe Ostern und fröhliches Eiersuchen! **_

_**Maline**__ - Danke für dein Feedback und die sonnigen Grüße °audemfensterblinzel° Ja, hier scheint sogar gerade die Sonne - umgeben von vielen dunklen Schneewolken ;-)_

_**Tatze81**__ - Ich wünschte, es würden sich noch mehr heimliche Mitleser outen ;-) Ein wenig frustrierend ist es schon zu sehen, wie viele zumindest das Kapitel angeklickt haben und nicht die kleinste Reaktion da lassen. Aber ich will nicht meckern, sondern mich besser freuen, dass es doch zu gefallen scheint. Umso mehr hab ich mich über dein Feedback gefreut!_

_**Mortianna's Morgana**__- Ich hoffe, es bleibt spannend - Aber jetzt werden so langsam die Mauern zwischen den Beiden fallen. Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert °gg°_

Teil 6

„Ich hasse Apparieren", stöhnte Hermine leise, als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte und abwartete bis der unangenehme Schwindel nach einer solchen Reise verebbte.

Es war schwer Gedanken zu kontrollieren, wenn man Sekunden zuvor wie durch einen Flaschenhals gepresst, aufgelöst und wieder zusammengesetzt wurde. 

Sie hatte zwar Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, aber vorsichtshalber kontrollierte sie trotzdem blitzschnell die Funktionen ihrer Extremitäten und ob alles noch an seinem richtigen Platz war. 

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", bemerkte Snape, der immer noch seine Hand in ihren Oberarm vergraben hatte und sie erst losließ, als er sicher war, dass sie fest auf ihren Füßen stand. 

Unentschlossen stand Hermine im Wohnzimmer ihres vorläufigen Gefängnisses und ließ die Ereignisse in Hogwarts Revue passieren. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Snape vielleicht doch nicht so grausam und schrecklich war, wie sie es sich gerne eingeredet hätte. Und außerdem war da immer noch das warnende Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf, das sie anhielt ihm nicht zu sehr zu vertrauen. 

Es konnte ja trotzdem alles ein übler Zaubertrick sein.

„Was denkst du?"

Seine Frage ließ Hermine aufschrecken und seufzend ließ sie sich in den Ledersessel fallen. Das 'du' kam ihr seltsam fremd und ungewohnt vor. Außerdem hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass er sich weiter daran halten würde nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten.

Es war Dumbledores Vorschlag gewesen, 'um die Barrieren niederzureißen', wie er es ausgedrückt hatte. Hermine hatte nur genickt und trotzdem nicht gewagt Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen. Das er die persönliche Anrede nun doch nutzte, überraschte sie ein wenig.

„Ich denke über Dumbledors Vorschlag nach", antwortete sie ruhig und vermied es ihn anzusehen. 

Das war doch alles völlig verrückt! Das Portrait hatte vorgeschlagen jeweils im Gegenzug Geheimnisse preiszugeben, so dass keiner von ihnen übervorteilt wurde. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass es trotzdem eine dumme Idee war. Sie war schließlich die Gefangene, egal was Snape ihr auch sagen würde, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es außer ihr überhaupt jemand erfuhr. 

„Kein guter Deal, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich hier auf verlorenem Posten stehe. Du kannst die Informationen von mir an Du-weißt-schon-wem weitergeben, aber ich habe keine Chance Harry zu informieren."

Ha! Sie hatte es getan. Eigentlich aus Trotz heraus, weil er es auch tat, aber sie hatte in geduzt. Fast hätte sie gekichert. 

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und schnippte dann mit den Fingern, worauf augenblicklich Terpentina erschien. 

„Mein Herr?" Ihr Kopf berührte bei der Verbeugung fast den Boden und Hermine sah verärgert weg. 

Es tat ihr immer noch Leid um diese armen Kreaturen, die so gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatten als ihren Besitzern zu dienen. Die meisten taten es sogar gern und aus voller Überzeugung, das hatte sie leider feststellen müssen, trotzdem schwor sie sich eines Tages eine Möglichkeit für Elfen zu finden. Sofern sie dieses 'eine Tages' überhaupt erleben sollte. 

„Terpentina, hast du immer noch Kontakt mit Dobby?"

Überrascht ruckte Hermines Kopf in die Höhe und sie sah noch, wie die Elfe zaghaft nickte und verschämt an ihrer Schürze nestelte. Beim großen Merlin! Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Kleine sogar rote Flecken auf den ansonsten grauen Wangen bekam. 

„Sehr gut, damit sollte dieses Problem gelöst sein. Allerdings muss ich dich bitten äußerst Vorsichtig mit den Informationen zu sein, die du weitergeben willst. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass du Potter und seinem Weasleyfreund Nachrichten zukommen lässt, was deinen Verbleib angeht. Meine Lage ist zu prekär, als dass ich mich mit lästigen Befreiungsversuchen deiner Freunde herum ärgern will. Wenn du ihnen Etwas berichten willst, so wird es anonym über die Hauselfen geschehen."

Hermine überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Terpentina ist eine Sklavin, sie wird tun, was immer du ihr vorgibst. Was gibt mir die Garantie, dass meine Informationen auch wirklich ankommen?"

„Gar nichts. Es gibt keine Garantien. Es liegt in meinem Ermessen und an meinem guten Willen, dass ich dir diese Möglichkeit überhaupt einräume. Nimm sie an, oder lass es bleiben."

Zähneknirschend dachte Hermine nach. Es war eine Chance, wenn auch eine kleine. Zumindest konnte sie es versuchen, denn etwas anderes blieb ihr kaum übrig. Snape blieb ein Scheusal, selbst wenn die Förmlichkeiten langsam fielen. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass Terpentina vorsichtig am Ärmel ihres Meisters zupfte, bis dieser sich mit grimmiger Miene herabließ sich zu ihr herunter zu beugen, damit sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

Sein Gesicht zeigte nichts als Kälte, als er kurz nickte und Terpentina mit stolz geschwellter Brust ihre Schürze noch einmal richtete.

„Misses Hermine?"

Hermine sah auf und nickte auffordernd, aber was sie hörte überraschte sie zutiefst.

„Ich bin keine Sklavin."

„Bitte?" Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Was machte sie denn dann hier? 

„Die Misses hatte mich befreit, obwohl ich das nicht wollte. Mein Leben in Hogwarts war gut und ausgefüllt. Terpentina war sehr traurig und wollte nicht mehr Leben, aber mein Meister war so gut und nahm mich auf. Ich bin freiwillig in seinen Diensten. Terpentina wird tun, was der Meister sagt, weil sie es selber will. Ich verspreche, dass ich Dobby die Nachrichten zukommen lasse."

Hermine schluckte und musste das Gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten. Es war schon verwirrend genug, dass der Hauself ständig von der ersten in die dritte Person wechselte, aber sie entwickelte wohl eine Art Selbstbewusstsein. Sie fand es schrecklich, dass ihr Befreiungsversuch darin endete, dass die Elfe nicht mehr hatte Leben wollen und machte ihr erneut klar, wie wenig sie doch über diese Wesen wusste. 

Warum hatte sie nie erfahren, dass wenigstens einer ihrer Versuche geglückt war?

Aber dies hieß auch, dass Terpentina alles aus freien Stücken tat. 

Und sie hasste sie vermutlich. 

Reichte das als Garantie? Vermutlich nicht, aber Hermine wusste, dass diese Wesen nur logen, wenn sie es ihnen befohlen wurde. Wenn sie also frei war, war ihr Versprechen kaum eine Lüge.

„Also gut", seufzte sie und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie war einfach zu müde und erschöpft vom vielen Nachdenken und den Eindrücken dieser Nacht. 

**°°°****°°°**

Sie erwachte nach einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf und begann ihren Tag so, wie sie es in letzter Zeit immer tat. Meistens stand ihr Essen schon auf dem gedeckten Tisch in der Bibliothek und dazu ausgesuchte Bücher von Snape, die sie studieren sollte. Doch an diesem Tag fand sie keine Konzentration dazu. Der erholsame Schlaf hatte einiges dazu getan, dass die Eindrücke sich geordnet und vertieft hatte. Vieles erschien ihr plötzlich klarer und logischer als zuvor. Auch wenn immer noch der Funken Zweifel blieb, dass sich alles nur um einen perfiden Plan handelte.

Wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Zunächst gab es einiges zu klären. Sie hatte viele unbeantwortete Fragen, allen voran die, warum Severus dies alles überhaupt tat. Es passte so gar nicht in ihr Weltbild ihn plötzlich als Verbündeten zu sehen. Während der Schulzeit hatte er sie und ihre Freunde drangsaliert, gedemütigt und keine Situation ausgelassen sie seinen Hass spüren zu lassen. 

War dies alles wirklich nur gespielt gewesen? Nahezu unglaublich. 

Gelangweilt klappte sie eins der Bücher auf, versuchte sich dessen Inhalt zu erschließen und gab wieder auf. Wenn sie wenigstens wüsste wie spät es war. Aber da sie nun eine Art Übereinkommen hatten, durfte sie sicher einige Zugeständnisse erwarten. Als Erstes musste sie wissen wie viel Zeit seit ihrer Gefangenschaft vergangen war. Eine Uhr wäre nicht schlecht und ein paar Hinweise was da draußen so passierte. 

Waren Ron und Harry endlich dem nächsten Ziel ein wenig näher gekommen? Sie waren so nah daran gewesen den nächsten Horkrux zu finden, bevor ihr die Dummheit unterlaufen war sich fangen zu lassen.

Lebten sie überhaupt noch? Die Vermutung lag nahe, da Dumbledore sie Beide ja angehalten hatte sie zu unterstützen. 

Nach einer Weile rief sie nach Terpentina, aber diese war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hermine wusste ja nun, warum die Elfe ihr nicht besonders freundlich gesonnen war, aber sie hatte gehofft jemanden zum Reden zu haben, denn an Lernen war in ihrem aufgewühlten Gefühlszustand nicht zu denken. 

Da sie nicht zu finden war, beschloss Hermine die dringendsten Fragen aufzuschreiben. Pergamente und eine Feder fanden sich immer bereit in der Bibliothek und innerhalb von einer kurzen Zeitspanne hatte sie bereits einen Bogen voll, als sie glaubte einen leises Geräusch gehört zu haben, ähnlich dem 'Plopp' des Apparierens. 

Aufmerksam lauschte sie in die Stille des Hauses und hörte nur Sekunden später wieder einen dumpfen Knall, als hätte jemand etwas Schweres fallen lassen.

„Terpentina?", fragte Hermine laut und ging hinaus in den kleinen Flur. Alle Türen waren geschlossen und auch in der Küche war keine Spur von einem Elf. 

„Hallo?" Stirnrunzelnd blieb sie vor Snapes Privatzimmer stehen.

Neugierig lehnte sie ihr Ohr an das Türblatt und lauschte dem seltsam rasselnden Geräusch, welches unterdrückt bis zu ihr durchdrang.

„Professor?" 

Sie konnte sich einfach noch nicht völlig dazu durchringen ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber erhielt keine Antwort, obwohl da offensichtlich etwas in dem Raum ein musste. 

Energisch klopfte sie an das Türblatt und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die jedoch nur in Form eines verzerrten Stöhnen kam.

Sie zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor die den Türknauf drehte und in das Zimmer trat. Zunächst erkannte sie gar nichts, da es völlig dunkel war und nur das Licht aus dem Flur ein wenig in den Raum strahlte. 

Eine unförmige, schwarze Masse lag auf dem Boden und sie erkannte kurz darauf mit Schrecken, dass es sich um Snape handeln musste.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie vorsichtig als sie an ihn herangetreten war. Noch konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, aber sie spürte wie er zuckte, als sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig dumpf und als auf seinen geflüsterten Befehl hin die Lichter in seinem Zimmer angingen, sah sie die dunkle Flüssigkeit, die sich unter ihm langsam ausbreitete. 

Zusammengesunken lag er auf seinen Knien und Hermine wollte ihm aufhelfen, doch er stieß abwehrend seine Hand aus und hielt sie damit auf. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht von ihr angefasst werden und hilflos sah sie sich um.

„Terpentina!", brüllte sie so laut wie sie konnte, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Hauselfe sie vermutlich nicht hören konnte, wenn sie außerhalb des Hauses war.

Das unartikulierte Röcheln verstärkte sich, als er mühsam versuchte sich zu erheben, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Trotzig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf und ignorierte nun seine abwehrende Haltung. Entschlossen zerrte sie ihn hoch und sah dann die ganze Misere.

Auf der Höhe seines Bauches klaffte ein riesiger Schnitt, als hätte jemand versucht ihn mit einem Skalpell in zwei Hälften zu schneiden.

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie entsetzt und sah sich hektisch um. Zunächst musste er auf sein Bett und mit aller Kraft bugsierte sie ihn Stück für Stück hinüber zu der Schlafstätte. 

Snape keuchte unwillig, aber half ihr halbwegs so gut er konnte, sich wenigstens auf den Beinen zu halten und sie fragte sich, wie ein so schlanker Mensch soviel wiegen konnte, denn ihre Arme waren bis zum zerreißen angespannt ihn zu stützen. 

Als sie es geschafft hatte, dass ein Oberkörper rücklings auf die Laken fiel, war es nur noch eine Kleinigkeit die Beine nachzuschieben und sich das Desaster genauer anzusehen. Dickflüssiges Blut sickerte aus der länglichen Wunde und erneut brüllte Hermine lautstark nach der Elfe.

Ohne Zauberstab war es ihr kaum möglich zu helfen, also suchte sie ihn nach seinem ab und wurde im Ärmel fündig. Leider währte ihre Freude nicht lang, denn kaum hatte sie den Stab berührt, durchzuckte sie ein starker Schmerz, ähnlich dem eines starken Stromschlags.

„Bastard", zischte sie wütend über diesen Schutz, beugte sich aber erneut über ihn, als er ein Röcheln ausstieß.

„Na gut, dann auf die gute, altmodische Muggelweise", flüsterte sie, riss einen breiten Streifen Stoff aus dem Bettlaken und presste diesen notdürftig auf die klaffende Wunde.

Sein Gesicht war beängstigend bleich, die Lider fest verschlossen und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Blut er schon verloren hatte. Mit etwas Magie wäre es vermutlich relativ leicht den tiefen Schnitt zu heilen, aber in dieser Situation konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als die Blutung aufzuhalten.

Wo steckte Terpentina bloß? 

„...lade." Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie den Wortfetzen vernahm und starrte ihm in die nun geöffneten Augen. Die dunklen Pupillen rollten umher, als wollte er ihr etwas sagen, bis sie verstand und seinem Blick folgte und an der Kommode neben seinem Bett hängen blieb.

„Schublade?" War es das, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen? Sie interpretierte das Zucken seiner Lider als 'ja' und beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass sie den Schrank erreichen konnte, ohne den Druckverband loszulassen.

Darin befanden sich einige kleine Flaschen und Phiolen. Eilig las sie die kleinen Schilder und fand endlich etwas Brauchbares. Mit einer Hand schaffte sie es, das Fläschchen zu entkorken und träufelte ihm einige Tropfen des Inhalts auf die bleichen Lippen, als endlich mit einem lauten 'Plopp' Terpentina apperierte.

Das kleine Wesen schien die Situation sofort zu erfassen, griff nach der Hand des Professors und murmelte einige Worte in einer Sprache, die Hermine nicht verstand, aber sie spürte, wie die Atemzüge des Zauberers langsam tiefer und regelmäßiger kamen. 

„Misses Hermine kann gehen", befahl die Hauselfe und Hermine schluckte eine abweisende Antwort herunter. Es war vermutlich wirklich besser, dass Terpentina sich um die Verwundung sorgte, denn sie konnte sowieso nichts ausrichten. 

**°°°****°°°**

Erstaunt starrte Hermine auf den Zauberer, der das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sie wusste zwar nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden konnte es kaum gewesen sein. Offensichtlich hatte Terpentina ein kleines Wunder vollbracht.

Sprachlos sah sie zu, wie er sich zu ihr an den kleinen Esstisch setzte und auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihr sah. Sie hatte versucht zu lesen, aber sie war nicht über die erste Seite hinaus gekommen.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du das Kapitel bereits gelesen hast, bevor wir mit den weiteren Übungen beginnen."

Hermine schloss heftig das Buch und rümpfte die Nase. War er noch bei Trost? Vor nicht langer Zeit lag er noch schwer verletzt auf seinem Bett und kaum war er wieder auf den Beinen kritisierte er sie schon wieder.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein, einfach weiter zu machen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

Und ob sie das wollte! Dies und noch so einige andere Dinge. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihre Antworten bekam, doch bevor sie ein Wort erwidern konnte, hatte er sich das Pergament genommen auf der sie ihre Fragen und Forderungen notiert hatte.

Er überflog kurz die Zeilen, zerknüllte das Papier dann zu einem Ball und warf es auf den Tisch. Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft, aber ein warnender Blick reichte, dass sie nicht ihre Beherrschung verlor.

„Du wirst mir jetzt genau zuhören. Die Gründe für mein Handeln gehen dich nichts an. Einst gab ich Albus ein Versprechen und ich werde es einlösen, sofern es in meiner Macht steht. Das ist alles, was du darüber wissen musst. Du bist vor einer Woche gefangen worden und seit fünf Tagen hier in einem meiner Verstecke. Eine Adresse, die nur wenige kennen. Außerdem hättest jederzeit eine Uhr haben können, aber du hast nicht gefragt. 

Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ab sofort den Tagespropheten bekommst, aber glaube nicht alles was darin steht. Die Redaktion ist schon seit langem korrumpiert und wird durch den dunklen Lord diktiert. Die Zauber, die dich hier festhalten bleiben erhalten, damit du nichts Unüberlegtes tust, außerdem schützen sie vor Zugriffe von außen.

Ich weiß nicht wo deine Freunde stecken und was sie treiben, ich kann nur für sie hoffen, dass sie keine Dummheiten begehen. Beantwortet das die dringendsten Fragen?"

Ihr Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. Ja, einiges wurde ihr beantwortet. Warum tat er das? War dies seine Art sich bei ihr zu bedanken, dass sie versucht hatte ihm zu helfen?

„Der dunkle Lord ahnt, dass ihr hinter den Horkruxen her seid. Was auch immer deine Freunde angestellt haben, er war nicht erbaut darüber. Ich muss ihm bald etwas an Informationen geben, sonst kann ich nicht mehr für deine Sicherheit garantieren. Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass er noch niemanden geschickt, oder mich zu sich beordert hat."

„Hat er dir das angetan?" 

Seine Worte veranlassten sie anzunehmen, die Verwundung wäre durch Voldemort geschehen, aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Art grimmigem Lächeln.

„Oh nein. Das war ein kleiner Hinterhalt vom Orden, dem ich entwischen konnte. Potter hat wohl einigen der Zauberer und Hexen Sectumsempra beigebracht. Normalerweise kann ich das problemlos selbst heilen, aber das Apparieren hatte mich mehr Kraft gekostet als ich gedacht habe. Mein Glück, dass Lupin immer schon ein schlechter Schütze war."

„Remus hat dir das angetan? Aber..."

„Aber was? Für den Orden bin ich ein Überläufer, schon vergessen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es nicht wissen willst."

Hermine schwieg betroffen und schluckte. Es schockierte sie weniger, dass ein guter Freund ihm das angetan hatte. Weitaus mehr erschrak sie über die Tatsache, dass sie anfing Snape wirklich zu glauben. Sie konnte sich noch gut erinnern wie Harry ihnen diesen Fluch beigebracht hatte. Bis vor einem Jahr hatten sie noch unregelmäßig Kontakt zu dem Orden gehabt, inzwischen war auch der Widerstand infiltriert und sie hatten es vorgezogen sich nicht mehr zu treffen. 

„Du hättest die Chance gehabt zu fliehen."

In Gedanken versunken, dauerte es einen Augenblick bis ihr seine Worte bewusst wurden.

Was meinte er nur damit? Sein Stab war vor Zugriffen geschützt und die Flüche, die sie hier festhielten kannte sie nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre sein Tod gewesen. Zauberstäbe gingen dann automatisch in die Hand dessen über, der... Sie wollte das nicht zu Ende denken.

„Nein", keuchte sie erschrocken und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war keine kaltblütige Mörderin, egal auf welcher Seite er auch wirklich stand. 

„Noch einmal wirst du so eine Möglichkeit nicht wieder bekommen. Das nächste Mal solltest du so eine Gelegenheit nutzen."

Die Kälte mit der er dies aussprach ließ Hermine frösteln und sie fragte sich, wie er an ihrer Stelle gehandelt hätte.

„Ich könnte das nicht tun", flüsterte sie leise und hielt tapfer seinem durchdringenden Blick stand, sogar als er aufstand und sich ihr näherte.

„Das solltest du lernen, Hermine. Verabschiede dich von Moral und Ehre in diesem Krieg. Der Feind nutzt sie auch nicht."

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und Hermine musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihn weiterhin anzusehen.

„Hättest du es getan an meiner Stelle? Mich eiskalt umgebracht um zu entkommen?"

Etwas in ihr lehnte sich dagegen auf dies zu glauben, doch er zeigte keine Regung.

„Es geht nicht darum, was ich getan hätte. Dein Kampf, deine Regeln. Wenn ein Leben dir als Preis für deine Freiheit zu hoch erscheint ist das zwar ehrenhaft, aber dumm."

Hatte er sie etwa gerade als dumm bezeichnet? Seltsamerweise fiel es ihr schwer seinen Worten zu folgen und gleichzeitig seinem Blick stand zu halten. 

„So wie du George beinahe getötet hättest?"

Nur ungern rief sie sich die Erinnerungen an den Tag ihrer Flucht ins Gedächtnis, bei dem sie Mad-Eye verloren hatten. 

„Ja, aber nur, weil er so dumm war im letzten Augenblick praktisch in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Es sollte so aussehen, als wolle ich den Zwilling treffen, doch mein eigentliches Ziel galt dem Todesser hinter ihm."

„Ich könnte niemals einen..." _Unschuldigen töten, _hatte sie sagen wollen, aber es bleib ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sein trockenes Lachen hörte. Er schien genau gewusst zu haben, was ihr auf der Zunge lag.

„Oh doch, das könntest du. Es ist alles eine Frage der Motivation."

Sie weigerte sich das zu glauben.

„Hast du es getan?" Sie erkannte an seiner abwehrenden Haltung, dass sie mit dieser Frage zu weit gegangen war, aber sie musste es wissen. „Hast du Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen?"

Zum ersten Mal war er es, der ihrem Blick auswich und nicht umgekehrt. Doch es stellte sich für Hermine kein Triumph ein. 

Seine Augen starrten ins Leere und sie war sich sicher, dass sie plötzlich eine Spur kälter wurden.

„Mehr als nur Einen, doch nicht durch meine Hand."

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich erleichtert, dass er es zumindest nicht selbst getan hatte, trotzdem schien es ihr, als würde es ihn belasten. War das der Grund warum er im Auftrag Dumbledores handelte? 

Immerhin hatte dieser fest an ihn geglaubt und wenn alles der Wahrheit entsprach, war sein Vertrauen in Snape gerechtfertigt gewesen.

„Aber du hast Harry doch geholfen das Schwert zu finden. Du wolltest George nicht verletzen und..."

„Ich bin alles andere als das, was du dir da einreden willst, Hermine. Weder verdiene ich deine Anerkennung, noch dein Mitleid."

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", warf sie ein und musste mit leichtem Schrecken erkennen, dass sie wirklich anfing ihm zu trauen. 

„Und es wird sich noch herausstellen, ob dies nützlich war, oder nicht."

Seine Hand hatte sich nach ihrem Gesicht ausgestreckt und strich wie beiläufig eine der dicken Strähnen aus der Stirn, um sofort wie von einem Blitz getroffen wieder zurück zu zucken. Für Sekunden schwiegen Beide und Hermine fühlte plötzlich ein seltsames Brennen in der Magengegend.

„Lies das Kapitel, in einer Stunde werde ich dich abfragen." Damit drehte er sich weg und verließ den Raum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tatze81**-vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! - Ich weiß, dass in manchen Kapiteln nicht so viel 'passiert', aber ich verspreche, dass ab dem nächsten Teil einiges geschehen wird, was die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden ein wenig voran treibt ;-)

**Mrs Skinner** - °gg° Terpentina ist (dank künstlerischer Freiheit, die ich mir herausnehme) sehr außergewöhnlich und wird am Ende der story noch sehr wichtig ;)

**Schanin** - Ja, das Schlimmste ist geschafft °gg° - Ein wenig Geduld noch, aber sie kommen sich nun Schritt für Schritt näher (Ich kann sie bei dem Stand der FF ja nicht gleich übereinander herfallen lassen °lol°)

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Du hast völlig Recht. Aber nach dem, was sie erlebt hat, so habe ich mir vorgestellt, lässt man einiges nicht an sich heran. Dass das auf Dauer nicht gut gehen kann, liest du hier am Ende.

**Tryphena** - vielen Dank für dein Feedback, freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Ähm - Lucius? Ich habe zwar eine Szene geschrieben, in der er auftaucht und eine Rolle hat, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich diese auch verwenden werde. Ich schreibe oft einzelne Kapitel oder Szenen, die ich später gar nicht verwende, also sei nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn er nur erwähnt wird ;-)

**Tiziana-91** - Danke! °gg° Langweilig darf es auch nicht werden, sonst liest vermutlich keiner mehr ;-)

**Padme **- Ja, Terpentina hat allen Grund Hermine böse zu sein, aber die Beiden raufen sich noch zusammen. Und für Hermine wird alles nur noch komplizierter nach diesem Kapitel ;-)

Teil 7

Es war erleichternd endlich die Tageszeit zu kennen und Hermine schaute am nächsten Tag öfter auf die Uhr, die bekommen hatte, als nötig. Es war nur ein einfacher Zeitmesser, ähnlich dem einer Taschenuhr, aber für jemanden, der sich tagelang nur auf ein dumpfes Gefühl verlassen musste, war es befreiend endlich wieder zu wissen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

Und auch der Stapel Tagespropheten, die sie zum Frühstück auf dem Tisch fand ließ sie innerlich aufjubeln. Es gab ihr ein wenig das Gefühl zu erfahren, was da draußen geschah, selbst wenn viele der Nachrichten beschönigt, oder übertrieben waren.

Als sie die Steckbriefe sah wurde ihr schon ein wenig seltsam Zumute. Sie wusste, dass man sie und Ron als Helfer von Harry genauso suchte, wie den vermeintlichen Mörder Dumbledores und es erschien ihr immer noch wie ein böser Traum, dass man dies ihrem Freund anhing. Aber warum war ihrer nicht mehr dabei? Bestimmt lag es daran, dass man sie gefangen hatte, allerdings hatte sie keinen Artikel darüber gefunden. Vermutlich gehörte das alles zu den diffusen Plänen des Lords. Wenigstens hatte man die Beiden nicht gefasst und die Chancen standen gut, dass sie noch lebten.

Es gab noch einige reißerische Artikel über geheime Verbände von Muggelstämmigen, die die angebliche Macht über die Zauberwelt an sich reißen wollten, aber derlei Gerüchte waren an der Tagesordnung. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte alle Hexen und Zauberer, die keinen vernünftigen Stammbaum hatten, unter strengster Beobachtung. Viele waren inhaftiert oder verschwunden. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was mit ihnen geschehen war und hoffte, dass es wenigstens einige geschafft hatten einfach unterzutauchen.

Anderes verlief wie zuvor. Quidditschmeisterschaften wurden ausgeführt. Der Schulbetrieb lief weiter, allerdings durften Kinder aus Muggelfamilien nur noch in speziellen Klassen unterrichtet werden. Es war eine Frage der Zeit bis auch diese Privileg schwinden würde. Voldemort war nicht dumm. Er zog die Fäden im Hintergrund und gewöhnte die Zauberwelt schrittweise an seine neue Ordnung bis weit über die Grenzen Englands hinaus.

Einstellungen im Ministerium oder Zaubergammot liefen durch ein spezielles Auswahlverfahren und Hermine war sicher, dass dort nur noch Angestellte waren, die Voldemort gegenüber loyal eingestellt waren.

Auf der Titelseite der letzten Zeitung, die vom Tag zuvor, ging es um einen Einbruch bei Gringotts. Auf dem Bild waren einige Kobolde vor einem geöffneten Schließfach zu sehen, die aufgeregt hin und her liefen.

Natürlich schob man auch dies Muggelstämmigen in die Schuhe. Es gab keine Angaben was gestohlen wurde, nur dass man Bill Weasley in Frankreich festgenommen hatte, da er im Verdacht stand den Einbrechern geholfen zu haben.

Aufgeregt und mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie das Blatt sinken und starrte auf ihre Teetasse.

Konnte es möglich sein? Es tat ihr Leid um den ältesten Weasley Sohn. Er war schon vor einiger Zeit suspendiert worden, da man ihm als Bruder des gesuchten Ronald Weasley wohl nicht vertraute und er hatte sich mit seiner Frau in ihre Heimat zurückgezogen.

Hatten Ron und Harry es vielleicht doch geschafft einen der Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören?

Alle Hinweise hatten auf ein Schließfach bei Gringotts hingedeutet.

Aufgeregt nippte sie an dem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Getränk und betrachte noch einmal die Schlagzeile.

Was hatte Severus gestern noch gesagt? '_Was auch immer deine Freunde angestellt haben, er war nicht erbaut darüber.'_

Wenn es das war, was sie dachte, war diese Umschreibung noch geschmeichelt. Voldemort musste kochen vor Wut! Auf jeden Fall musste sie mit Severus reden, vielleicht wusste er ein wenig mehr als das, was auf in den Schlagzeilen stand.

* * *

Es war schon komisch, dass sie ihn inzwischen, zumindest in Gedanken, beim Vornamen nennen konnte. Im Gespräch vermied sie weitgehend jede Anrede, es kam ihr immer noch wie ein Sakrileg vor. Auch wenn sie ihn gehasst hatte, er war ihr Lehrer gewesen und seine Fähigkeiten waren unbestreitbar.

_Gehasst hatte_... hasste sie ihn denn nicht mehr? Verwirrt strich sie sich über die Stirn. Trotzdem musste sie sich die Möglichkeit offen halten, das dies alles nur zu seinem Plan gehören konnte, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Vielleicht sogar die Wirkung dieses experimentellen Tranks von dem er gesprochen hatte.

Misstrauisch schnupperte sie an ihrem Tee, aber sie konnte keine unbekannten Substanzen riechen, geschweige denn schmecken.

Die verdammte Wunde schmerzte immer noch. Trotz seiner eigenen und insbesondere Terpentinas außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten der Heilung, spürte er jeden Zentimeter der Narbe als ein unaufhörliches Brennen. Es würde ein weiteres hübsches Andenken auf der Haut bleiben. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, für Äußerlichkeiten hatte er noch nie etwas übrig gehabt.

Sie erinnerte ihn nur ständig daran, dass die Kleine ihm völlig selbstlos hatte helfen wollen und er war sich nicht einmal sicher was genau ihn daran störte.

„Du hattest mal wieder völlig recht, Albus", stöhnte er, während er in seinem Büro auf- und ablief, verfolgt von den Blicken seines Vorgängers.

„Nun, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du mir zustimmst, auch wenn ich dir nicht folgen kann. Worin genau gibst du mir recht?"

Snape sah nicht das leichte Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers, er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und starrte missmutig auf den blankpolierten Boden.

„Es war verrückt Hermine Granger zu helfen. Bisher bin ich wunderbar allein klar gekommen. Jetzt stehe ich in der Schuld des dunklen Lords und der gesamte Orden ist mir auf den Fersen. Vermutlich haben die schon herausgefunden, dass ich sie versteckt halte. Auch in den Reihen der Todesser gibt es undichte Stellen, vielleicht war es sogar Voldemorts Idee verdeckte Hinweise zu geben, dass ich etwas mit ihrer Gefangennahme zu tun habe. Genau wie die Gerüchte sie habe die Seiten gewechselt.

Irgendetwas muss geschehen sein, was ihn furchtbar aufgeregt hat.

Narcissa hat mir erzählt, dass er zwei seiner engsten Gefolgschaft kaltblütig umgebracht hat.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch für ihre Sicherheit garantieren kann. Sie lernt schnell, aber ich befürchte, es ist nicht genug. Irgendwas braut sich zusammen und ich weiß nicht was."

Das Portrait lachte leise und Snape hielt an um es missmutig anzustarren.

„Was ist daran bitte so amüsant?"

„Dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst, mein Lieber. Und dass du mir plötzlich anfängst recht zu geben, wo ich doch inzwischen davon überzeugt bin, dass es doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen war."

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen. Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind! Ich muss einen Weg finden, sie wieder los zu werden, ohne dass Voldemort Verdacht schöpfen kann."

„Mein lieber Freund, ich glaube deine Augen lassen langsam nach. Miss Granger ist jung, aber alles andere als ein Kind. Sie hat mehr als zwei Jahre an an der Seite ihrer Freunde überlebt und Riddles Schergen mehr als nur eine Niederlage bereitet."

Snape machte eine abfällige Geste in Richtung des Gemäldes.

„Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich mir auch Sorgen um diesen verzogenen Malfoy-Sprössling gemacht habe, das ist nichts anderes. Zum Glück wird dieser von seiner Mutter versteckt, wenn Lucius davon wüsste, würde er toben. Offiziell gilt er ja als untergetaucht."

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Aus Dankbarkeit versorgt sie dich schließlich mit wichtigen Informationen. Erstaunlich wie fürsorglich du auf einmal geworden bist, was die Sicherheit deiner ehemaligen Schüler angeht."

„Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann. Du nimmst lächelnd den Tod des Jungen in Kauf, der dich praktisch als Vaterersatz gesehen hatte."

Das Portrait hatte sein Lächeln verloren und war plötzlich so ernst wie selten.

„Touché, mein Lieber. Aber darf ich dir in Erinnerung rufen, dass es hier nicht um einzelne Personen geht? Diese Welt steht an einem Abgrund der tiefer nicht sein kann. Wir hatten diese Diskussionen doch schon so oft und waren uns am Ende doch einig."

Auch die Stimmung des aktuellen Schulleiters schien eine Eiszeit zu haben.

„WIR waren uns nie einig, Albus."

„Lass uns nicht streiten. Erzähl mir, wie das mit deiner Verletzung geschehen ist."

Snape durchschaute das Ablenkungsmanöver seines ehemaligen Mentors, aber auch er war nicht auf Streit aus, da er wusste, dass er am Ende verlieren würde.

„Ich traf mich mit Narcissa in Hogsmeade, da sie mir eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Lupin muss mir dort aufgelauert haben, vermutlich sind die Gerüchte, dass die kleine Gryffindor in meiner Gewalt ist, schon bis zum Orden durchgedrungen."

„Gab es noch weitere wichtige Neuigkeiten?"

Auf das Duell ging Dumbledore gar nicht weiter ein.

„Nein, nur dass Voldemort wütend ist. Narcissa wusste nichts genaues aber sie hat den Verdacht, dass sich etwas zusammenbraut. Es werden immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen einem Imperius unterzogen, um möglichst viele Helfer zu rekrutieren.

Es muss etwas geschehen sein."

„Das klingt wirklich bedrohlich. Rede mit Hermine, vielleicht hatten die Drei etwas geplant. Es muss ja einen Grund für seine Reaktion geben."

* * *

Hermine hatte schon ungeduldig auf Snape gewartet und als er endlich die Bibliothek betrat, eilte sie ihm sofort grußlos entgegen und hielt ihm die Titelseite unter die Nase.

„Was genau ist dort gestohlen worden? Weiß du etwas darüber?"

Seine dunklen Augen überflogen kurz die Schlagzeile und musterten dann die junge Frau, die aufgeregt vor ihm herum zappelte.

„Gibt es etwas, was du mir sagen willst?"

Hermine blinzelte kurz und überlegte zum wiederholten Male, ob sie wagen konnte ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber dann holte sie tief Luft und entschied sich dafür.

„Wir hatten Hinweise auf einen Horkrux bei Gringotts. Viele der Kobolde sind nicht auf der dunklen Seite, weil Voldemort sie für unwürdige Kreaturen hält. Dadurch bekamen wir den Tipp, dass sich ein wichtiges, altes Hogwarts-Artefakt dort befindet. Es wurde außerhalb der Öffnungzeiten und unter größter Geheimhaltung dort untergebracht, aber Paddle, ein Kobold-Nachtwächter hatte zu der Zeit Dienst und verriet uns, was er gesehen hatte. Er hatte Angst um sein Leben und das war nicht nicht unbegründet. Am Tag, als er sich mit uns zum Treffen verabredet hatte, wurden wir hinterhältig überfallen. Vermutlich stand er unter Beobachtung. Er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und starb. Ich konnte die Todesser kurz mit einem Illusionszauber verwirren, so dass Ron und Harry fliehen konnten, bevor man mich überwältigte."

Die Erinnerungen daran schmerzten immer noch, aber wenn ein weiterer Horkrux vernichtet worden war, so hatte sie das Gefühl, war es wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an und hoffte, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, ihm soviel zu verraten.

Snape strich sich kurz nachdenklich über sein Kinn und nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges", murmelte er und warf dann das Blatt einfach auf den Tisch.

„Erklärt was?" Hermine wusste nicht, was er damit meinte und hoffte, dass sie die Begründung dafür noch bekam.

„Seine Wut." Er sprach den Namen nicht aus, aber sie wusste auch so, dass er Voldemort meinte.

„Kannte dieser Paddle Namen? Wusste er, wie die Todesser hießen, die das Artefakt nach Gringotts gebracht hatten?"

„Nein, er erzählte, dass sie Masken trugen. Aber einer von ihnen war auffällig dick und hätte gestottert, der andere war eine Frau."

„Das könnte passen. Craven Soddery und seine Ehefrau wurden gestern vom dunklen Lord ermordet. Er gehörte mit zu seinen engsten Vertrauten und war seit einem halben Jahr Stellvertretender Direktor von Gringotts."

Hermine tat es nicht Leid um die Todesser, aber es erschreckte sie immer noch mit welcher Kaltblütigkeit Voldemort selbst seine eignen Anhänger umbrachte.

„Habt ihr noch mehr über die Horkruxe in Erfahrung bringen können?"

Für Sekunden haderte Hermine erneut mit sich und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Es war sowieso schon zu spät. Das Wichtigste hatte sie bereits verraten und so wie es aussah, war es für den dunklen Lord auch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Harry vermutlich ein weiteres Teil seiner Seele zerstört hatte.

„Nein, nur das, was Dumbledore schon herausgefunden hatte."

Snape starrte auf sie herunter und stimmte ihr zu.

„Tagebuch, Ring, Medallion und wahrscheinlich auch der Kelch sind zerstört. Es bleiben also nur Nagingi, vermutlich ein Gegenstand aus Ravenclaw und..."

„Und was? Es sind doch nur sechs."

Etwas an seiner Aussage irritierte Hermine.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl er würde um Jahre altern. Seine Schultern sackten kurz zusammen und seine Miene versteinerte zusehendes, bis er sich streckte und sie entschlossen ansah.

„Es sind sieben."

Verwirrt sah ihn Hermine an. Sieben? Bisher waren sie von nur sechs ausgegangen.

„Harry ist selbst ein Horkrux."

Die erschreckende Erkenntnis sickerte nur langsam in ihren Verstand. War das nicht schon selbst mehrmals ihr Verdacht gewesen? Die seltsame Verbundenheit, die er immer wieder mit Voldemort gespürt hatte? In den vielen Monaten auf der Flucht und in den Verstecken hatte es immer wieder Attacken gegeben. Visionen, Eindrücke, Emotionen.

„Aber Dumbledore hat es ihm nie gesagt. Er sprach immer nur davon, dass..."

„Voldemort ihm bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten ein Teil von sich übertragen hat", brachte er ihren Satz zu ende. „Das stimmt und er hat damit nicht einmal gelogen."

„Das heißt er hat es von Anfang an gewusst? Er hat gewusst, dass Harry sterben muss und hat nie etwas dagegen unternommen?"

Natürlich hatte Trelawneys Prophezeiung dazu beigetragen, dass Harry sich praktisch damit abgefunden hatte zu sterben. Doch Hermine war nie der Typ gewesen an derartige Vorhersagen zu glauben. Es gab zuverlässige Prophezeiungen, das stand außer Frage, aber das hieß nie, dass sie sich auch erfüllen mussten. Man konnte sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen, doch in diesem Fall schwand ihre Hoffnung auf den Nullpunkt.

Sie wertete sein Schweigen als stille Zustimmung.

„Bitte, ich muss ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er muss es wissen."

„Nein. Er ist immer noch irgendwie mit Voldemort verbunden. Der dunkle Lord spürt ihn hin und wieder. Er weiß nicht, was Harry in sich trägt und er darf es um keinen Preis erfahren!"

Hatte sie bisher noch Zweifel um seine Loyalität gehabt, waren diese wie weggefegt.

„Dann lass ihn wissen, dass ich lebe und dass es mir gut geht. Er darf sich für mich nicht in noch größere Gefahr bringen."

„Das weiß er bereits. Man hat Gerüchte gestreut, dass du die Seiten gewechselt haben sollst. Welche Nachricht du ihm auch zukommen lassen würdest: Hat er halbwegs Verstand, wird er dir nicht glauben."

Hermine wurde blass und musste sich setzen. Das würden Harry und Ron doch niemals annehmen, oder? Deshalb war ihr Steckbrief nicht mehr im Tagespropheten erschienen.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich könnte es ihm erklären. Harry vertraut mir." Sie weigerte es zu akzeptieren.

„Was würdest du ihm denn für eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Dass du bei mir bist? Was glaubt du, warum man mir aufgelauert hat? Zumindest der Orden weiß es bereits, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es Potter auch erfährt. Meinst du wirklich er würde glauben du wärst hier in Sicherheit?" Seine Stimme war höhnisch verzerrt und sie duckte sich unter den harschen Worten.

Niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich hin und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Nein, das würde niemand glauben. Sie hatte es ja selbst nicht getan.

Was sollte sie nun ausrichten können? Dass Severus sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen konnte, lag auf der Hand und nun dachten ihre Freunde bestimmt sie stünde unter einem schwarzmagischen Fluch. Sie wussten zwar, dass sie sich auf sie verlassen konnten, aber was würde sie an ihrer Stelle denken? Und Dumbledore... Es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass der gutherzige Zauberer ihm so etwas verschwiegen hatte und damit stillschweigend Harrys Tod akzeptierte. Doch noch erschreckende war, dass sie selbst anfing es zu akzeptieren. I

Ihr Magen rebellierte und sie fühlte sich in ein tiefes Loch gesaugt, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Hatte sie es tagelang geschafft künstlich eine Mauer in sich aufzubauen, so brach diese von einer Sekunde zur anderen zusammen. Ihre Gefangenschaft, die Folterungen, die Erkenntnisse die sie über Dumbledore gewonnen hatte – die hinterhältigen Machenschaften des dunklen Lords; Lupin, ein vermeintlich guter Freund, der um ein Haar den Zauberer umgebracht hätte, der ihr, aus was für Gründen auch immer, das Leben gerettet hatte und nun die Gewissheit, dass ihr Freund sterben musste, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu breiten. Dies alles forderte nun den Tribut und ließ sie zusammenbrechen.

Tränen bahnten ihren Weg nach oben und gaben dem Chaos Ausdruck, welches in ihr herrschte.

* * *

Hilflos starrte der Zauberer auf sie herab und wusste nichts zu sagen, was sie trösten konnte.

Er kannte das Gefühl aus einer fernen Erinnerung und ihn rührte ihn ihre Verzweiflung mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Im Stillen verfluchte er sich dafür es erzählt zu haben. Aber eigentlich war es ja Dumbledores Idee gewesen dem Mädchen einiges zu verraten. Hätte er auf seinen Instinkt gehört, wäre alles beim Alten. Und was war das, was in ihm da heran wuchs? Mitleid?

Sie war so jung, so voller Leben. Er wusste um ihre außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten und sie bewies es ihm während seines Unterrichts jeden Tag aufs Neue. Sie hatte Freunde, um die sie sich sorgte, eine Familie und eine gute Zukunft, falls sie diesen Krieg überleben sollte.

All diese Dinge, die er nicht hatte.

Einem Impuls nachgebend, setzte er sich neben sie und zögerte kurz, bevor er ihr mit der Hand vorsichtig auf die Schulter klopfte.

Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung wie er mit einer solchen Situation umgehen sollte. Mitgefühl war etwas, was er nur selten spürte. In seiner jahrelangen Askese was Emotionen betraf, waren diese verkümmert. Gefühle machten nur schwach und anfällig, das hatte er schon früh lernen müssen.

Stocksteif saß er da und spürte wie ihr Kopf sich an seiner Schulter vergrub. Das leichte Zucken ihres Körpers zeigte ihm, dass sie weinte. Nicht laut und hysterisch, nur ganz leise, von kurzen Schluchzern unterbrochen.

Er fühlte wie die Wärme ihrer Tränen durch den Stoff drangen und sich auf seiner Haut verteilten und noch immer saß er nur da und schwieg.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und sich mit dem Handrücken versuchte die nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte sie leise und sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" Seine Stimme klang strenger als beabsichtigt, aber so fiel es ihm leichter sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihm vorging.

* * *

Sie nickte kurz und holte tief Luft. So langsam schien sie ihre Beherrschung wieder zu finden.

„Deine Reaktion war zu erwarten. Früher oder später musste es zu so einem Ausbruch kommen, aber jetzt sollten wir wieder an die Arbeit gehen."

Sie war aufgestanden, flüsterte noch einmal eine Entschuldigung und wollte ins Bad, sich die letzten Spuren ihres Gefühlsausbruchs vom Gesicht waschen.

„Hermine", hörte sie ihn sagen und sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm herum.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, dich wieder zu deinen Freunden zu bringen, doch vorerst ist es einfach sicherer, dass du hier bleibst. Für uns Beide."

Und das allererste Mal glaubte sie ihm ohne Vorbehalte...


	8. Chapter 8

1000 Dank an meine lieben Feedbackgeber – fühlt euch umärmelt ;-) Sorry für die Formatierungsfehler beim letzten Mal!

Teil 8

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen ruhig und für Hermine in einem inzwischen gewohnten Trott.

Im Nachhinein tat ihr der Gefühlsausbruch schrecklich Leid. Wie hatte sie sich nur so gehen lassen können? Sie war Severus auch sehr dankbar, dass er es mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnte. Dafür trieb er sie mit seinen Lektionen umso mehr an.

Inzwischen war sie froh, dass sie so viel lernen durfte. Es lenkte von den Grübeleien ab, in die sie immer wieder verfiel. Allerdings hegte sie auch den Verdacht, dass er dazu beitrug, indem er sie mit Lesen und Übungen eindeckte, für die andere vermutlich Monate gebraucht hätten.

Er hatte ihr auch noch einiges über seine Doppelrolle erzählt, jedoch kannte sie immer noch nicht den wahren Grund für sein Tun.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie auch nur entfernt das Gespräch darauf lenkte, wechselte er das Thema. Hatte sie anfangs noch gedacht, er wäre einfach nur stur und verschlossen, kam es ihr nun eher so vor, als würde er etwas verdrängen.

Nicht alles von dem, was sie hörte, gefiel ihr. In seiner Zeit als Dumbledores Spion hatte er einiges tun müssen, um Voldemort von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen.

Im Gegenzug erzählte sie ihm dafür, was sie in den letzten Monaten alles unternommen hatten, Voldemorts Aktivitäten zu untergraben und welchen Spuren sie gefolgt waren, den fehlenden Horkrux zu finden.

„Interessant", murmelte Snape und betrachtete das Pergament mit dem Rezept des Anti-Veritasserum, welches sie ihm notiert hatte. „Wie bist du drauf gekommen die Wirkstoffe zu potenzieren, damit sie ein Gegengewicht bilden?"

Hermine lächelte listig und freute sich insgeheim, dass sie ihn beeindrucken konnte.

„Homöopathie. Eine alternative Heilungsmethode der Muggel. Es geht um das Ähnlichkeitsprinzip: similia similibus curentur"

Severus runzelte die Stirn und nickte. „Ähnliches wird mit Ähnlichem geheilt, wirklich schlau. Wie bist du an die Zutaten gekommen? Ich glaube kaum, dass du in deinem Zauberkoffer ein ganzes Labor mitgeschleppt hast."

Er beobachtete wie sie errötete und den Kopf senkte.

„Einiges mussten wir stehlen und eine Weile habe ich das Kellerlabor einer Apotheke benutzt, in die wir eingebrochen sind."

Beinahe hätte er gelächelt. Ihr Rechtsempfinden war immer noch sehr ausgeprägt, geradezu lächerlich in Anbetracht der Leistung und des Erfolges, den sie mit dieser Entwicklung gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und Hermine sah irritiert auf. In der Mitte des Raumes materialisierte sich plötzlich eine Art Nebel.

„Es kommt jemand", bemerkte der Zauberer ernst und ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand alle Unterlagen auf dem Tisch verschwinden.

Alarmiert betrachtete Hermine den Rauch, aus dem sich eine Gestalt kristallisierte. Noch konnte man wenig erkennen. Ein langer Umhang, das Gesicht durch eine Kapuze fast verdeckt, aber Hermine erahnte, dass es sich aufgrund der schmalen Figur um eine Frau handeln musste.

Severus schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf hin Terpentina erschien.

„Wir bekommen Besuch. Sei höflich und bitte sie umgehend hier herein."

Die Hauselfe nickte, verschwand und er drehte sich zu Hermine um, die immer noch die Projektion beobachtete. Ein weiterer Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab reichte, um die Erscheinung aufzulösen und besorgt sah er auf die junge Frau herunter.

„Du musst so tun, als stündest du völlig unter meiner Kontrolle, Hermine. Dieser Besuch bedeutet nichts Gutes. Vermutlich eine Abgesandte der dunklen Lords um zu sehen wie weit ich mit dir vorangekommen bin."

Es gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie nickte zustimmend.

„Kein Wort und es muss echt aussehen. Sprich nicht mit ihr, egal was sie sagt. Du bist nichts als eine Marionette, die nur tut, was ich ihr befehle und nun knie dich hin, bleib an meiner Seite und rühre dich nicht."

„Was?" Hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Es war eine Sache sich ruhig zu verhalten, aber sie würde sich nicht demütigen, indem sie auf dem Boden herumkrabbelte wie ein Hund.

„Knie dich hin und verhalte dich absolut ruhig." Sein Befehl war klar und deutlich, aber Hermine dachte nicht daran und schnappte empört nach Luft. „Das werde ich nicht!", zischte sie wütend zurück und sah, wie er kurz angestrengt sein Gesicht verzog.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Diskussionen, Hermine. Entweder du tust was ich dir sage, oder ich verpasse dir einen Schweigezauber und lege dich in Ketten."

Sie sah genau, dass er es ernst meinte und etwas in ihrem Inneren gab nach. Es musste wirklich echt aussehen, also nickte sie kurz, um ihre Zustimmung zu geben. Für eine Sekunde glaubte sie zu erkennen, dass er seine Zweifel hatte, ob sie es auch wirklich tun würde und es nicht besser wäre die andere Alternative zu wählen, aber Hermine sank leise stöhnend auf ihre Knie, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Tür aufging und sie den unerfreulichen Besuch erkennen konnte.

Ein einziger, kurzer Blick reichte und sie fühlte nichts als Abscheu vor der Todesserin. Ihr Alter war schwer einschätzbar und sie war auch verhältnismäßig hübsch, doch das grausame Glitzern in den Augen der Besucherin zeigte deutlich ihre Gesinnung.

„Celine Cimetière! Welch wunderbare Überraschung! Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?"

Es war seltsam ihren ehemaligen Lehrer so freundlich zu hören. Es ärgerte sie sogar, obwohl Hermine es sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war doch logisch, dass er das Spiel mitspielen musste, also was störte sie daran?

„Nein danke, Severus." Ein gurrendes Lachen begleitete die hohe Stimme, die sich anhörte wie ein Nagel, der über Glas gekratzt wurde. Am liebsten wäre Hermine aufgesprungen, aber im letzten Augenblick wurde sie aufgehalten, als er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte.

Sie wusste, dass die Finger in ihrem Schopf nur ihrer Beruhigung galt, obwohl es für den Besucher aussah, als halte er sie damit in dieser unbequemen Stellung zu seinen Füßen. Aus Vorsicht hielt sie sogar kurz ihre Lider gesenkt, damit niemand erkennen konnte, was in ihr vorging.

„Interessantes Spielzeug hast du da, Severus. Wirklich bemerkenswert, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du derartige Vorlieben hast."

Hermine kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die in ihr aufstieg. Sie durfte sich nicht verraten, egal welche widerlichen Gemeinheiten noch aus dem Mund der Todesserin kommen würden.

„Lord Voldemort gab sie mir als Geschenk. Beachte sie nicht weiter, sie ist nichts als ein wertloses Schlammblut, das mir zur Unterhaltung dient. Aber du bist doch sicher nicht gekommen, um dich nach meinen Vorlieben zu erkundigen?"

Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr wütendes Zittern an seiner Hand spüren konnte, aber Hermine beherrschte sich und schlang einen Arm um sein Hosenbein, was wie eine unterwürfige Geste wirkte, jedoch nur zu dem Zweck geschah, ihre Finger in sein Bein zu krallen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie, wie der Besuch angewidert sein Gesicht verzog und den Kopf schüttelte. Zu gerne hätte sie ihr ihre Meinung gesagt, aber sie hielt still und schloss für Augenblicke ihre Augen, um in Gedanken bis zehn zu zählen.

„Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da habe ich dir einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut, Severus."

Hermine schlug ihre Nägel noch tiefer in das Hosenbein und beherrschte sich nur schwer, dieser grässlichen Person die Meinung zu sagen. Jetzt kam sie auch noch auf sie zu und sie konnte genau erkennen wie sie direkt vor ihnen stehen blieb. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch die Strähnen ein wenig nach oben und erkannte, dass die Besucherin ihre Hand auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, bevor sie auch schon der Unterhaltung weiter folgen musste, worauf sie gerne verzichtet hätte.

Das gurrende Lachen schmerzte in ihren Ohren und es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, nicht empört nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Solltest du dein Spielzeug Leid werden, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst, Severus."

Das Knie der Todesserin war gefährlich nah vor Hermines Nase, die nicht übel Lust hatte, der 'Dame' selbiges zu brechen.

„_Deine_ Vorlieben haben sich offensichtlich nicht geändert, meine Liebe."

Hermine wurde erneut schlecht, als Snape die Finger der Todesserin ergriff und ihr auf den Handrücken küsste. Angestrengt schielte sie nach oben, durch die Strähnen ihrer Haare hindurch, die dem Blickwinkel etwas Verzerrtes gab, als sähe sie alles durch einen Weichzeichner.

„Ich danke dir für dein überaus verlockendes Angebot, aber ich muss es zu meinem größten Bedauern ausschlagen. Die Instruktionen des dunklen Lords sind unumstößlich. Wir müssen vorerst alles vermeiden, was Unfrieden in die eigenen Reihen bringt und dazu zählt auch, dass dein Mann nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen wäre, würde ich deinem Wunsch nachgeben. Vor allem jetzt, du hast doch sicher gehört was Craven widerfahren ist?"

Seine Stimme war eine Nuance dunkler und öliger geworden, was Hermine eine Gänsehaut über die Arme wandern ließ.

„Craven." Die Todesserin zog diesen Namen verächtlich in die Länge. „Er war ein Trottel. Seine Lordschaft hatte ihm einen einfachen Auftrag erteilt und er hat es vermasselt. Geschieht ihm ganz recht. Du weißt sicher, dass man munkelt, du würdest bald die rechte Hand unseres verehrten Meisters?"

Hermine stockte fast der Atmen über das, was sie da hörte.

„Umso mehr sollte ich darauf achten ihn nicht zu erzürnen, liebste Celine."

Um sich nicht zu verraten, sah Hermine wieder nach unten und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Es waren nicht nur die Worte der Todesserin, vielmehr die Art und Weise wie Snape mit ihr sprach. Warum war ihr diese Stimme früher nie so aufgefallen? Weich, fast samtig und ein völliger Kontrast zu seinem kalt wirkenden Äußeren. War das eine Art Zauber? Bestimmt, denn sogar sie wurde davon beeinflusst und sendete gleichzeitig warme und kalte Schauer über ihre Arme.

Celine seufzte gespielt auf und verzog schmollend die vollen Lippen. „Leider muss ich dir Recht geben, auch wenn er es nicht erfahren müsste."

Hermine war kurz davor dieser impertinenten Person die Schuhe mit ihrem Mageninhalt zu ruinieren, sollte sie noch einmal das gurrende Gelächter hören zu dem sie ansetzte.

„Nun, aber das war auch nicht der eigentliche Grund meines Kommen, auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen Pflicht und Vergnügen vereinbaren wollte. Seine Lordschaft bat mich persönlich nach dem Rechten zu sehen und wollte erfahren wie weit du mit diesem", Hermine hörte genau die theatralische Pause und den angeekelten Ton in der Stimme der Todesserin, „Schlammblut bist."

„Du kannst ihm bestellen, dass alles Bestens verläuft, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst. Ich werde ihn selbstverständlich sofort informieren, wenn ich neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen habe."

Seine Hand war immer noch in ihren Haaren vergraben und Hermine kochte vor Wut. Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer ruhig zu bleiben, aber sie wusste auch, was auf dem Spiel stand, also versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken, während sie dem belanglosem Geplänkel nur noch mit halben Ohr folgte.

„Wie ich hörte, wurdest du bei einem Überfall verletzt?" Die Stimme der Todesserin hatte sich ein wenig gesenkt und Hermine unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Eine Kleinigkeit, nicht der Rede wert", wiegelte der Professor ab.

„Der dunkle Lord war nicht erbaut zu erfahren, dass der Attentäter überlebt hat."

„Nun, das war ich auch nicht, aber du kannst ihm versichern, dass dieser Verräter eine Weile außer Gefecht ist."

Hermine zuckte kurz und beherrschte sich in letzter Sekunde. Er hatte Lupin verletzt? Warum hatte er das nicht erzählt?

„Aber reden wir doch nicht von mir, meine Liebe. Du siehst mal wieder atemberaubend aus, verrate mir den Zauber, der dich immer jünger aussehen lässt."

Sie hörte das zufriedene Gurren der Todesserin und verzog angestrengt ihre Lippen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt wie schwer es sein konnte sich zu beherrschen, aber sie riss sich zusammen.

„Severus, du willst mir schmeicheln oder?"

Hermine konnte gar nicht einmal so genau bestimmen, was sie wütender machte. Die Anwesenheit der Todesserin und ihre Demütigung, oder dass Snape plötzlich so merkwürdig freundlich sein konnte.

„Du weißt, dass mir Schmeicheleien nicht liegen, ich spreche nur aus, was ich denke. Dein Mann ist nicht zu beneiden. Er muss doch ständig Angst haben, dass du ihm untreu wirst."

Beim großen Merlin persönlich! Er FLIRTETE mit dieser grauenhaften Person. Die Tatsache drang nur langsam in ihr Unterbewusstsein und hätte sie beinahe zum Lachen gereizt. Sie konnte sich ihn in nahezu jeder Form vorstellen. Als Mörder, als Todesser, als Verräter – um die schrecklichsten Seiten aufzuzählen. Als griesgrämigen, Kinder hassenden Lehrer und sogar als Doppelagent und Dumbledores Verbündeten. Er hatte ihr viel beigebracht, das stand außer Frage und auch die Geheimnisse, die er ihr anvertraut hatte, sagten viel über das seltsame Doppelleben aus, welches er führte. Seine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer und Tränkemeister waren immens, aber nie – niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen ihn als Liebhaber zu sehen.

Da war nichts, rein gar nichts an ihm, was sie attraktiv oder anziehend gefunden hätte, aber diese Celine schien genau das zu sehen. Die Frechheit aber war, dass er auf dieses Spiel einging, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Seine leise, sonore Stimme machte versteckte Komplimente und Hermine war drauf und dran hysterisch loszulachen.

Diese neue und völlig veränderte Seite an ihm war etwas, was ihren Verstand überstieg. Es war abstoßend wie sich diese Hexe anbiederte und so tat, als wäre Hermine nicht weiter als eine lästige Fliege. Wobei sie nicht einmal sagen konnte, was von diesen Dingen sie am meisten ärgerte.

**o°°°**

Endlich, nach beinahe einer halben Stunde, hatte die Qual ein Ende, als seine Hand von ihrem Kopf verschwand und Snape Celine hinaus begleitete. Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sprang sie auf ihre Füße und schickte ihr in Gedanken einige unschöne Flüche hinterher.

Immer noch aufgebracht und erniedrigt von dem, was sie durchgestanden hatte, setzte sie sich schmollend auf das Sofa und wartete ab, bis der Professor wiederkam.

Misstrauisch sah er auf sie herab, aber Hermine würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes.

„Gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du dich verrätst."

Hermine schnaubte nur abwertend und schlug aufgeregt mit der flachen Hand auf die lederne Lehne des Sofas. Sie hatte nicht übel Lust irgendetwas in der Luft zu zerreißen. Daran änderte nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er sie soeben gelobt hatte.

„Was ist mit Lupin? Hast du ihn wirklich verletzt?"

Eigentlich gingen ihr ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf, aber sie versuchte ihre Gedanken auf das Wichtigste zu lenken.

„Ja." Seine Antwort war knapp und Hermine erwartete, dass er eine Erklärung hinterher setzten würde, aber die kam nicht.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Du hast mich nicht gefragt, außerdem ist es nicht von Bedeutung. Er wird es überleben."

Nicht von Bedeutung? Aufgeregt schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Muss man dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen? Vielleicht hätte es ja von Bedeutung sein können – für mich."

„Ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Natürlich habe ich mich verteidigen müssen. Glaubst du, ich lasse mich einfach so umbringen?"

Natürlich nicht, dachte sie für sich, sprach es aber nicht aus. Es ging ihr auch eigentlich gar nicht um Remus.

„Das war alles einfach nur widerlich!", schimpfte sie leise und beruhigte sich nur schwer.

„Aber notwendig. So haben wir wieder ein paar Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage gewonnen."

„Das meine ich nicht."

Seine Braue hatte sich fragend in die Höhe geschraubt, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Offensichtlich verstand er sie gerade überhaupt nicht.

„Es war einfach ekelhaft wie sich diese Person angebiedert hat." Ein anderer, völlig absurder Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und Hermine stöhnte gequält auf. „Du hattest doch nicht schon mal was mit ihr?" Allein die Idee ließ ihr das Essen hochkommen.

„Nicht, dass dich das etwas angehen würde." Hermine hörte deutlich, dass er sich ärgerte, aber sie fühlte sich auch bestätigt und griff sich theatralisch an die Kehle. „Allein der Gedanke. Mir wird ganz schlecht."

Mit einem weiteren Schritt war er bei ihr und riss Hermine an ihren Handgelenken auf die Beine.

„Was stört dich an der Vorstellung?"

„G...Gar nichts", stotterte sie erschrocken und kämpfte sich frei. Natürlich war es gelogen. In ihrer Vorstellung gab es nur Gut und Böse. Nichts dazwischen. Hatte sie vor Tagen noch geglaubt er wäre ihr größter Feind, so war er nun ein Verbündeter. In ihrem Leben wurde alles geordnet, sortiert, analysiert und in bestimmte Schemen gepresst. Es störte sie, dass Snape in keine dieser Schubladen passte. Er war weder ihr Freund, noch ihr Feind, weder richtig gut, noch richtig böse – eine Art Neutrum, für das es noch keine Schablone gab.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zimmer und ging in ihr eigenes, wo sie sich auf das Bett warf, an die Decke starrte und die letzte Stunde Revue passieren ließ. Die arme, gequälte Gefangene zu spielen, war erniedrigend, aber ertragbar gewesen, solange man wusste warum und wofür man es tat.

Sogar diese Celine, so widerlich sie auch gewesen sein mochte, war offensichtlich längst nicht so gefährlich und verrückt wie Bellatrix. Und es sollte ihr auch eigentlich egal sein, welchen seltsamen Geschmack diese Hexe hatte, als sie mit Snape geflirtet hatte. Das dieser das Spiel sogar mitgespielt hatte, erstaunte sie jedoch immer noch zutiefst. Inzwischen konnte man beinahe sagen, dass sie sich daran gewöhnte ständig von ihm überrascht zu werden, aber bisher war ihr merkwürdiger Gastgeber für sie eben einfach nur Severus Snape gewesen.

Was hatte sie also vorhin geritten und sie so aus der Fassung gebracht? Egal von welcher Seite sie es auch betrachtete, sie kam nicht drauf...

**o°°°**

Müde und abgespannt hatte er sich ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen, doch er schaffte es nicht sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp. Es war schon verwunderlich gewesen, dass Voldemort überhaupt so lange gewartet hatte, bis er Jemanden schickte, der nach seinen Erfolgen sah.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Tür hinter der Hermine vor geraumer Zeit verschwunden war. Sie hatte sich tapfer gehalten und er schämte sich auch nicht es zuzugeben. Selbstbeherrschung war in solchen Situationen oberstes Gebot, wie er am eigenen Leib immer wieder feststellen musste.

Celine versteckte Komplimente zu machen und sie damit von dem Mädchen abzulenken, war selbst ihm schwer gefallen. Er wusste, dass die Todesserin ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, aber er bildete sich nichts darauf ein. Sie war bekannt dafür sich bei den engeren Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts auf diese Art beliebt zu machen. Er wusste genau, dass schon einige ihrem Charme erlegen waren und sie diese mit praktisch in der Hand hatte. Voldemort hatte Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Todessern verboten und das nicht ohne Grund. Neid, Missgunst und Verrat untereinander waren an der Tagesordnung, doch standen sie loyal hinter ihrem Anführer. Ein Keil in diese Gruppe zu treiben war in Anbetracht des Widerstandes nicht ratsam. Und auch, wenn der dunkle Lord keine Rücksicht kannte, so wusste er auch, dass er auf seine Anhänger angewiesen war. Zumindest so lange wie Harry noch am Leben war.

Sie hatten etwas Zeit gewonnen, so hoffte er. Celine würde hoffentlich nichts bemerkt haben, aber Hermines Schauspiel war fast perfekt gewesen. Er spürte immer noch die kleinen Abdrücke, die ihre Nägel in seinem Bein hinterlassen hatte. Trotzdem musste er darüber lächeln. Etwas, was er sich nur selten erlaubte.

Das Buch sank auf seine Knie. Natürlich hatte es ihn geärgert, als sie darauf anspielte, dass er und Celine...allein der Gedanke war so abstoßend, dass er ihn nicht zu Ende bringen wollte. Hermine hatte beinahe eifersüchtig geklungen.

Er merkte nicht einmal, dass das Buch zu Boden fiel, als er abrupt aufstand.

Das war lächerlich, oder nicht? Das fehlte ihm noch, dass sie anfing Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, obwohl die Annahme an sich schon etwas Absurdes hatte. Mit einem lässigen Wink seiner Hand erschien das durch einen Zauber verdeckte Fenster und er trat ein wenig näher an die Scheibe heran.

Draußen ging die Sonne in einem roten Farbrausch langsam unter.

Noch klammerten sich die letzten Strahlen verzweifelt an den Horizont, als weigerte sie sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben und der Nacht das Zepter zu überlassen.

Seine Arme verschränkten sich ineinander während er dem Schauspiel zusah. Fing er am Ende an sentimental zu werden? Ärgerlich warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Die Nähe zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin machte ihn am Ende doch nicht weich? Es hatte schon seinen triftigen Grund, warum er es vorzog allein zu operieren.

Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und wie die Sonne war er bereit sich seiner Bestimmung zu ergeben, jedoch nicht ohne zu kämpfen. Das letzte Licht verschwand und nur ein leichtes Glimmen erinnerte an den sonnigen Tag.

Fing er wirklich an mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern? Wie eine klare Linie hatte es sich die letzten achtzehn Jahre durch sein Leben gezogen und zum ersten Mal fühlte er so etwas wie Bedauern darüber.

Warum? Die Antwort fand sich nicht, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte und er verbot sich letztendlich weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Er ließ das Fenster wieder verschwinden und sein Fuß stieß an das Buch, welches achtlos zu Boden gegangen war. Bedächtig hob er es auf und stellte es zurück in das Regal, wanderte mit dem Finger die Reihe weiter und zog ein anderes hervor. Neue Lektüre für Hermine, die er schon mal für sie auf den Tisch legte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tatze81** - Ja, ein klein wenig lässt Voldemort sie noch in Ruhe, aber es wird im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein böses Erwachen, wenn er auftaucht °wissendgrins°

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Ein bisschen lass ich sie noch im Dunklen tappen bis sie merken was los ist ;-)

**-Lord of Slytherin- **Nun ja, es wurde ja auch Zeit, dass die Beziehung ein wenig voran getrieben wird °gg°

**Padme** - Stimmt, sie ist natürlich eifersüchtig - nur in Anbetracht der Situation selbst für sie nicht leicht zu erkennen.

**Mrs. Skinner** - der flirtende Snape ging mir auch schwer ab °lol° - aber ich denke mal, dass er als Todesser und vor allem als Spion so manches Mal Dinge tun musste, die ihm nicht gefielen.

**Tiziana-91** - Die große Erkenntnis kommt bald in einer (hoffentlich) nicht vorhersehbaren Situation °gg°

**ela** - Vielen lieben Dank! Ohja, Reviews sind IMMER eine Motivation!

Teil 9

„Oh verdammt, es muss doch Irgendetwas geben." Wütend schlug Hermine das riesige Buch zu und griff nach dem Nächsten. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über die Schulbücher Hogwarts aus den Jahren Riddels durchgearbeitet, um dort vielleicht einen Hinweis auf den noch fehlenden Horkrux zu finden.

Zugegeben, ihre Suche war mehr als nur die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden. Es konnte alles sein. Das Einzige was sie hatte, war die Vermutung, dass es sich um etwas handelte, was mit Ravenclaw zu tun hatte.

Es gab so gut wie keine Artefakte aus jener Zeit. Und selbst wenn sie es herausfinden würde, war immer noch fraglich wo Voldemort es versteckt hielt.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie das Geräusch des Apparierens hörte und sah auf ihre Uhr. Eigentlich hätte Snape schon vor fast einer Stunde wieder da sein müssen, wenn sie nach der gewohnten Uhrzeit ging.

„Viel zu tun in Hogwarts?" Sie lächelte ihn an und erwartete keine Reaktion. Meist war er mürrisch und schlecht geglaubt, wenn er von der ungeliebten Arbeit wieder kam. Immerhin musste er wegen ihr ständig hin- und herapparieren und sie schüttelte sich innerlich bei der Vorstellung. An diese Art zu Reisen würde sie sich in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht gewöhnen.

„Ich musste die Sicherheitsvorrichtungen erhöhen. Es darf niemand mehr ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis heraus oder herein. Im verbotenen Wald sind überall Dementoren und es besteht Ausgangssperre für Hogsmeade. Etwas braut sich zusammen, aber ich weiß noch nicht was.

Es wundert mich, dass Voldemort mich noch nicht persönlich gerufen hat. Entweder er vertraut mir, oder er bezieht mich mit Absicht nicht in seine Pläne ein, was ein äußerst schlechtes Zeichen wäre."

Aufmerksam hatte Hermine ihm zugehört und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Aber die Todesserin meinte doch, du wärst praktisch schon seine rechte Hand."

Seine Braue schob sich nach oben, während er skeptisch auf sie herab sah.

„Celine redet viel Unsinn, vermutlich wollte sie mir nur schmeicheln. Es gibt niemanden an Voldemorts Seite, nur Untergebene, die in seiner Gunst stehen. Seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit ist kein Privileg, sondern eine Strafe. Es kann sein, dass sie gehört hat, wie er über mich sprach, aber das kann genauso etwas Schlechtes bedeuten. Zumindest ist es merkwürdig, das er mich nicht persönlich zu sich gerufen, sondern eine Eule mit Instruktionen geschickt hat."

„Ob es etwas mit der Zerstörung des Horkrux zu tun hat?" Hermine warte nicht ab, bis er ihr zustimmte, da ihr plötzlich etwas ganz anderes in den Sinn kam. „Oder will er irgendetwas schützen? Warum lässt er plötzlich weiter Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen? Was gibt es in Hogwarts so Besonderes, dass er neue Vorkehrungen verlangt? Warum ist der verbotene Wald voller Dementoren?"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Seine Befehle sind nicht immer zu durchschauen, aber du hast recht, das macht Sinn. Wir wissen nicht wirklich, ob es deinen Freunden gelungen ist den Kelch zu finden, aber nach dem Überfall auf Gringotts brachte er Craven um - wie Celine schon sagte, wegen eines verpatzen Auftrags. Und nun diese neuen Befehle an mich."

Hermine war aufgesprungen und griff aufgeregt nach seinem Arm.

„Das muss es einfach sein! Es muss etwas in Hogwarts sein, was er schützen will, warum sonst diese ganzen Vorkehrungen?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort und sah nach oben. Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Unterarm, eine völlig harmlose Geste, aber er starrte auf ihre Finger, als würde sie ihn verbrennen.

Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und schimpfte sich über ihre Gedankenlosigkeit. Sie waren vielleicht Verbündete, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie anfingen Freunde zu werden.

Snape drehte sich weg, als wollte er mit Absicht mehr Abstand zwischen ihr und sich bringen und Hermine verstand nicht, warum es sie kränkte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Spannung in ihr war fast greifbar. War es ihr Instinkt der sich meldete? Sollte sie ihm nicht zu sehr vertrauen?

„Es klingt logisch, aber ich habe in den letzten Monaten jeden Zentimeter in dem Schloss abgesucht und nichts gefunden."

„Dann sollten wir nochmal suchen. Hogwarts ist riesig. Es gibt tausende Verstecke, du kannst unmöglich alles abgesucht haben."

„Wir?" Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

„Natürlich 'wir'." Energisch hatte Hermine ihre Fäuste in ihre Seiten gepresst. „Zu Zweit sind wir schneller und effektiver."

Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihren Plan gut heißen, aber Hermine ignorierte seine abweisende Haltung.

„Wir könnten nachts suchen. Irgendwas hast du vielleicht übersehen. Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht eine Art Detektor zu verwenden? Etwas, was Spuren von schwarzer Magie erkennen kann? Harry und ich hatten an einem gearbeitet, aber uns fehlten die Mittel einen herzustellen."

„Du könntest so etwas anfertigen?"

„Theoretisch? Ja."

„Was brauchst du dafür und wie lange würdest du benötigen?"

Hermines Herz raste vor Aufregung. Sie war sich so lange unnütz vorgekommen, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten konnte, endlich wieder etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.

Eilig zählte sie auf, was sie benötigte und er nickte nur.

„Wenn alles so funktioniert wie ich es mir gedacht habe, nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Tage, vielleicht auch weniger."

„Gut", nickte er zustimmend, „lass es uns versuchen."

**O°°°**

Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte sich das Wohnzimmer in eine Art Versuchslabor gewandelt. Überall lagen Instrumente, Zutaten und Behälter herum, die Hermine für ihre Experimente benötigte.

Sie arbeitete verbissen und schien ihre Umwelt nicht einmal mehr wahrzunehmen.

Snape half ihr, soweit er konnte, doch er musste insgeheim zugeben, dass dies ein Gebiet war, das sie offensichtlich gut beherrschte, also beschränkte er sich die meiste Zeit darauf ihr zuzusehen.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, welchen Ehrgeiz sie dabei entwickeln konnte. Schon als Schülerin war sie herausragend gewesen, ein Talent wie es in hundert Jahren nur eines gab.

Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, trotz des fehlenden Unterrichts ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern?

Nicht auszudenken was für eine Zukunft auf so eine Begabung wie sie es war warten würde. Sofern es diese gab.

Energisch verbot er sich daran zu denken und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie tat. Die Art wie sie ihre Zunge zwischen die Zähne steckte, wenn etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie sie wollte. Oder wie sie ihre Strähnen immer wieder hinter die Ohren schob, obwohl es zwecklos war, weil sie immer wieder nach vorne in ihr Gesicht fielen.

Nein, das war auch nicht gut. Er gewöhnte sich an sie. An ihre Anwesenheit. Erneut lenkte er seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung.

Wann hatte sie angefangen ihm zu vertrauen? Und wie lange würde es dauern, bis er dies Vertrauen enttäuschen würde?

Abrupt war er aufgestanden und ohne ein Wort gegangen. Hermine sah nicht einmal auf, vermutlich würde sie es erst bemerken, wenn es schon spät war. Doch es war besser, wenn er ging. Helfen konnte er ihr nicht und weiter dasitzen und zusehen machte ihn verrückt...

**°°°O°°°**

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht, als er sein Haus wieder betrat und noch immer Licht in seinem Wohnzimmer sah. Hermine war über etwas, was wie ein Erinnermich aussah eingeschlafen und ihr Kopf lag auf dem Tisch, die Hände wie ein Kissen darunter vergraben.

Er gab seinem ersten Impuls nicht nach, sie an der Schulter zu rütteln und zu wecken. Vielleicht schlief sie erst seit ein paar Minuten. Hatte sie etwa ununterbrochen daran gearbeitet?

Eine Weile sah er auf das schlafende Mädchen herunter, aber dann schob er seine Arme um ihre Schultern und unter die Kniekehlen, um sie hochzuheben.

Ihr Kopf fiel gegen seine Brust und sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber sie schien immer noch zu schlafen, selbst als ihr Arm wie selbstverständlich um seinen Hals wanderte. Für Sekunden erstarrte er in der Bewegung, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sie langsam herüber in ihr Schlafzimmer trug.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihr Bett, löste behutsam ihren Arm aus seinem Nacken und zog ihr die Schuhe aus, bevor er das Laken über sie zog.

**O°°°**

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war, aber sie war nach dem Erwachen sofort aufgesprungen und hatte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter gemacht. Terpentina war gekommen und hatte ihr etwas zu Essen gebracht, welches nach einer Stunde immer noch unberührt dort stand, als die Hauselfe abräumen wollte.

„Misses Hermine sollte etwas Essen", schimpfte Terpentina leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf so fest, dass die Ohren schlackerten.

„Später", gab Hermine zurück und sah nicht einmal auf. Sie war dem Ergebnis so nah wie nur möglich, allerdings musste es noch getestet werden.

„Terpentina soll auf Misses Hermine aufpassen, hat der Meister gesagt. Du solltest essen."

Die Hauselfe hatte es nun geschafft, dass die junge Frau wenigstens von ihrer Arbeit aufsah.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Terpentina, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

Unschlüssig stand die Elfe herum und nestelte an ihrer Schürze, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie unsicher war.

„Ist noch etwas?" Hermine konnte sowieso nichts mehr tun, bevor sie ihren Detektor nicht testen konnte.

„Meister Snape sagte mir, nachdem er dich ins Bett gebracht hatte, dass du denkst ich würde dich hassen."

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. Sie hatte wirklich kurz einmal mit ihm darüber gesprochen, aber nicht geglaubt, dass er es der Elfe sagen würde. Und er hatte sie ins Bett gebracht? Ein warmes Ziehen machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Er erstaunte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Trotzdem lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Hauselfe.

„Es tut mir Leid, was geschehen ist. Ich war damals der Ansicht, dass niemand in Sklaverei leben darf. Nicht einmal Hauselfen. Das glaube ich auch heute noch, aber ich sehe inzwischen ein, dass dieser Prozess Zeit braucht und nicht überstürzt werden darf. Ich wollte dir nie Schaden, Terpentina."

„Das hat Dobby auch gesagt." Hermine sah deutlich wie eine leichte Röte die Wangen der Elfe überzogen. „Er hat mir geholfen zu lernen, was es heißt frei zu sein. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt dass Terpentina dir nicht mehr böse ist. Misses Hermine ist eine gute Hexe, dass weiß ich jetzt."

Es erleichterte Hermine so etwas aus dem Mund der Hauselfe zu hören und es beruhigte ihr Gewissen ein wenig. Allerdings war ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass Terpentina offensichtlich etwas für Dobby empfand.

„Du magst Dobby, oder?"

Terpentina war nun ganz dunkelrot und ihre Ohren sackten tiefer.

„Ja", flüsterte sie mit leiser Stimme und Hermine seufzte. Die kleine Elfe war verliebt.

„Weiß er das?"

Terpentinas Kopf flog hin und her und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, das kleine Wesen würde noch kleiner.

„Nein! Dobby ist ein Held. Der erste freie Hauself. Terpentina würde niemals wagen so etwas zu Dobby zu sagen."

„Aber wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, wirst du nie erfahren, ob Dobby dich auch mag. Außerdem bist du auch etwas Besonderes, Terpentina. Du bist auch frei und deine Fähigkeiten zu Heilen sind herausragend. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Elfen mit solchen Talenten gibt."

Die Elfe schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Terpentina konnte das schon immer. Sogar verletzte Hauselfen kamen zu mir, um sich behandeln zu lassen, wenn sie wieder geschlagen wurden. Aber ich kann nicht frei leben. Ich muss jemandem dienen, sonst ist Terpentina traurig."

„Doch das war allein deine Entscheidung. Du tust das, weil du es willst und nicht weil es dir aufgezwungen wurde. Du hast sogar mir geholfen, als ich hier ankam, aus völlig freien Stücken und das, obwohl du allen Grund hattest mir böse zu sein. Terpentina, ich finde, du bist der außergewöhnlichste Hauself, der mir je begegnet ist. Dobby kann sehr stolz auf dich sein", lächelte Hermine aufmunternd und Terpentina sah skeptisch zu ihr nach oben.

„Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt doch ein wenig Hunger."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich über das Gesicht des kleinen Wesens aus und sie bleib sogar während der gesamten Mahlzeit an Hermines Seite, was diese wirklich genoss. Es war ihr, als wäre das Eis endlich zwischen ihnen gebrochen.

**O°°°**

Hermine musste nicht lange warten bis der Herr des Hauses erschien und nach ihrer Arbeit fragte. Begeistert zeigte sie ihm ihren Detektor, der nur noch getestet werden musste.

„Als Basis habe ich ein Erinnermich genommen und den Gedankennebel darin mit Einhornblut versetzt. Dies reagiert, wenn es mit etwas in Berührung kommt, was mit Hilfe dunkler Magie hergestellt wurde. Zumindest theoretisch. Wir sollte es noch testen, hast du irgendetwas, was mit Hilfe schwarzer Zauberei hergestellt wurde?"

Interessiert sah sich Snape die kleine, durchsichtige Kugel an, in der ein heller Nebel waberte.

„Wie grenzt du die reaktive Kraft des Einhornblutes auf die Magie ein? Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Kugel zerplatzt und uns um die Ohren fliegt."

„Ich habe lediglich winzige Spuren des Blutes mit Hilfe einiger Trägersubstanzen an den Nebel gekoppelt. Die Reaktion wird sich auf den Gedankennebel verteilen und es wird so aussehen, als würde er aufleuchten. Allerdings gibt es einen kleinen Haken."

Snape sah auf Hermine herunter und wartete ihre Erklärung ab.

„Er funktioniert nur einmal. Ich muss also mehrere davon herstellen, aber erst will ich diesen testen. Hast du etwas hier?"

Hermine hatte schon ein wenig experimentiert, aber die Bücher, die über dunkle Zauber handelten waren nicht auf dieser Basis hergestellt worden. Es musste etwas sein, was mit Hilfe solcher Magie hergestellt wurde.

Entschlossen hatte der Zauberer seinen Ärmel aufgekrempelt und Hermine sah auf das dunkle Mal, welches auf der Haut ein seltsames Eigenleben führte. „Reicht das?"

Sie musste schlucken als sie die Tätowierung der Todesser sah und rief ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis, was sie überhaupt hierher gebracht hatte.

Fasziniert, aber auch abgestoßen von dessen Bedeutung betrachtete sie das Tattoo und nickte dann.

Beinahe hätte sie ihre Finger ausgestreckt um es zu berühren, aber sie hielt sich im letzten Augenblick zurück, sondern sah zu, wie er die gläserne Kugel direkt auf den eingravierten Totenkopf legte.

Sofort erschien ein Glitzern, wie winzige Feuerwerkskörper die im Inneren der Kugel zu explodieren schienen.

Triumphierend lacht sie auf und sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. Auch dieser schien mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, denn er nickte Hermine zu.

Das Glitzern in der Kugel wurde stärker und hörte auch nicht auf, als er sie fallen ließ. Die Reaktion ging eindeutig über das normale Maß hinaus. Für eine Schrecksekunde war Hermine wie erstarrt, aber dann fühlte sie, wie er sie an sich riss. Mit einem leisen Knall explodierte die Kugel und kleine Splitter flogen um sie herum. Nicht gefährlich, aber ausreichend, um jemanden zu verletzen.

„So ein verdammter Mist", fluchte sie erstickt an seine Brust. Er hielt sie immer noch fest und Hermine registrierte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte den Professor an, der sie daraufhin ruckartig wieder losließ.

Sie verstand nicht, warum sie sich plötzlich so seltsam befangen fühle. Weil ihr Experiment schief gegangen war?

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie schließlich, denn immerhin hatte er sie davor bewahrt von den herumfliegenden Splittern getroffen zu werden. „Das hätte ins Auge gehen können."

„Allerdings", stimmte er ihr zu und drehte sich um. Einige der Scherben hatten Risse in seine Jacke geschlagen, aber sie schienen nicht durchgedrungen zu sein, doch dann erkannte sie, dass etwas Blut durch seinen Ärmel sickerte.

„Du wurdest doch getroffen", schimpfte sie leise und griff ohne zu zögern nach seiner Hand, rollte den Stoff nach oben und sah sich die Schramme an.

Er wollte sich der Berührung entziehen, doch sie ließ nicht los. „Sei nicht albern und lass mich das ansehen."

Behutsam entfernte sie einen kleinen Splitter. Es war wirklich nicht schlimm und hörte auch schon auf zu bluten.

„Wie ist deine Diagnose Doktor Granger?"

Lächelnd sah sie zum ihm auf. Hatte er gerade einen Scherz gemacht?

„Du hast gute Überlebenschancen", meinte sie ironisch und erst nachdem sein Blick dunkler wurde, bemerkte sie, dass sie seinen Arm immer noch festhielt.

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Seine Erwiderung verstand sie erst nach einigen Sekunden.

Warum vergaß sie in letzter Zeit so häufig die Welt um sich herum? Erst seine Worte hatten ihr wieder klar gemacht, um was es hier eigentlich ging. Hastig senkte sie ihren Blick, nachdem ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

Ernüchtert begann sie die Scherben und Splitter einzusammeln. Es gab noch einiges zu tun...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tatze81**__ - Oh, so lange brauchen sie nicht mehr °gg° Zumindest begreift einer von den Beiden,d ass etwas im Busch ist ;-)_

_**lufa**__ - mit etwas Verspätung, dank spinnigem Internet - aber hier 'mehr ' °gg°_

_**Tiziana-91**__ - Ich mag Terpentina auch und warum sollen sich Hauselfen nicht auch verlieben dürfen? °gg° _

_**-Lord of Slytherin**__- Freut mich, dass du das Knistern bemerkt hast - es geht jetzt stetig voran_

_**Mrs. Skinner**__ - Ich arbeite daran, aber Snape ist arg stur - wenn der sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat... ;-)_

_**Mortianna's Morgana**__- Es hat so stark reagiert, weil es noch nicht fertig war (und außerdem brauchte ich das explodierende Ding, damit sie mal 'zusammenrücken' °gg°)_

_**Schanin**__ - Freu mich, dass du wieder Zeit gefunden hast! Das nervige RL kenne ich ja auch zur Genüge!_

Teil 10

Der nächste Versuch war erfolgreich gewesen und Hermine hatte mit Snapes Hilfe und eines wirkungsvollen Duplikationszaubers einige der kleinen Detektoren hergestellt.

Noch in der Nacht wollten sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts nach dem verbliebenen Horkrux suchen. Die Schüler hatten strenge Ausgangssperren bekommen und die Durchgänge zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen wurden nach Sonnenuntergang mit Zaubern belegt, damit sich niemand durch die Gänge schleichen konnte. Auch einer der seltsamen Maßnahmen, die Voldemort Snape aufgetragen hatte.

Aber so hatten sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit unerkannt nach dem Seelenteil zu suchen.

„Was ist mit den Gemälden, die überall hängen? Einige könnten mich erkennen?" Vorsichtshalber ging Hermine alle Optionen durch, die ihre Unternehmung gefährden könnten.

„Die Bilder sind alle mit einem Fluch belegt."

Zum ersten Mal seit längerem kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, dass dies sich alles um einen bösen Trick handeln konnte. Wenn er sagte 'alle', schloss das Dumbledores Portrait dann mit ein?

Aber warum sollte er sich dann die Mühe machen und mit ihr nach dem Horkrux suchen?

Energisch schob sie ihre Zweifel in eine entfernte Ecke ihres Gehirns.

„Was ist mit den Lehrern und Filch?"

„Die würden es nicht wagen die Anweisungen zu missachten und wenn, habe ich immer noch das hier." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel und hielt ihn Hermine vor die Nase.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten, hatte er sich wohl entschlossen etwas bequemeres zu tragen als den üblichen Gehrock. Stattdessen trug er eine kurze Jacke um die ein Gürtel geschnallt war, in dem griffbereit sein Zauberstab steckte.

Sie wich ein wenig zurück, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass dieser Stab geschützt war. Noch einmal einen Schlag wollte sie nicht riskieren. Es brachte sie nicht um, aber tat verdammt weh.

„Ich habe den Schutz aufgehoben – für den Notfall."

Was für ein Notfall? Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollten nur nach einem Horkrux suchen und nicht in den Krieg ziehen, aber trotzdem vernichtete er mit diesem Hinweis weitere Zweifel an ihm.

„Können wir nicht den Kamin nehmen?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu der Feuerstelle, aber Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das Flohnetzwerk wird überwacht. Apparieren ist sicherer."

„Ich hasse es", murrte sie leise, aber sie sah ein, dass es nicht anders ging.

Er gab ihr keine Zeit sich vorzubereiten, sondern griff nach ihrem Arm und Bruchteile von Sekunden später fühlte sie auch schon den fürchterlichen Sog.

„Sollte das hier eines Tages vorbei sein, werde ich nie wieder Apparieren", stöhnte sie leise, als der Schwindel sich legte und sie erkannte, dass sie im großen Saal von Hogwarts waren. „Wo fangen wir an?"

„Hier. Wir sollten die Detektoren nutzen. Angefangen von den Wappen, den Urkunden bis hin zu den Gemälden", bestimmte er leise.

Es war totenstill in der Halle und Hermine zog fröstelnd ihre Schultern zusammen. Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass sie hier alle gegessen und gelernt hatten und doch kam es ihr vor, wie eine ferne Erinnerung an bessere Tage. Ohne das Treiben der Schüler wirkte der Saal noch größer und vor allem düster und leer.

„Bleib in meiner Nähe", hörte sie seinen kurzen Befehl und sie zog eine Grimasse. Wo sollte sie denn schon hin? Apparieren konnte sie nicht, da der Apparierschutz für sie nicht aufgehoben war und draußen erwarteten sie höchstens die Dementoren. Ohne Zauberstab sicher keine gute Wahl.

Gut, sie kannte den ein oder anderen Geheimgang der hinaus führte, aber wollte sie überhaupt weg? War es nicht viel wichtiger diesen Horkrux zu finden? Außerdem würde sie mit einer unüberlegten Flucht nur Snape in Gefahr bringen.

Sie erschrak beinahe über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Wann hatte sie angefangen sich um ihn zu sorgen? In Gedanken lief sie ihm einfach hinterher und achtete kaum darauf, was er tat. Sie bemerkte zwar, das er den kleinen Detektor an alles hielt, was ihm unter die Augen kam, aber sie registrierte es nur am Rande.

Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert. Sie hatte endlich Vertrauen gefasst, aber das war es nicht allein, was sie irritierte.

Hier in Hogwarts wurden die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit wieder wach. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie eines Tages mit dem meist gefürchteten Lehrer durch die Hallen streifen und nach einem Horkrux suchen würde?

Nachdenklich sah sie zu, wie er mit einem einfachen Wingardium Leviosa den Detektor an die Hallendecke schweben ließ, wo er die Wappen Hogwarts untersuchte.

Wie sehr hatte sie ihn damals gefürchtet.

Tat sie dass nicht mehr? Aufmerksam lauschte sie in dich hinein. Ein wenig schon, aber auf eine völlig andere Weise. Noch immer fühlte sie sich befangen, wenn er sie auf diese irritierende und durchdringende Weise ansah, aber nicht weil sie eine Strafe fürchten musste.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass du mitarbeiten wolltest, statt herumzustehen und zu träumen? Was ist denn los?"

Da war er wieder, dieser leicht vorwurfsvolle Blick und in ihrem Bauch wurde eine Lawine losgetreten.

Er hatte recht. Sie stand nur herum und kam ins Grübeln, das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art?

„Entschuldige. Es sind nur die ganzen Erinnerungen, die wieder hochkommen, wenn ich hier bin."

„Soll ich dich wieder zurückbringen?" Seine Stimme hatte diesen ungeduldigen Unterton und erneut fragte sie sich, wann sie angefangen hatte seine winzigen Signale zu deuten.

Jemand Unbeteiligtes hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ungehalten war.

„Nein, schon gut."

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht gesucht. Einmal hatten sie einen Gegenstand, einen Pokal der Slytherins gefunden, auf den einer der Detektoren reagierte. Aber es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass dies nicht der gesuchte Horkrux war. Vermutlich hatte der Zauberer bei der Herstellung auf dunkle Magie zurückgegriffen. Gegen Morgengrauen waren sie dann wieder zurückgekehrt und hatten beschlossen, in der nächsten Nacht weiter zu suchen.

**°°ooOOoo°°**

Es war einer dieser seltsamen Träume, in dem man nur stiller Beobachter war. In denen man eigentlich wusste, dass dies nicht die Realität sein konnte.

Hermine sah sich selbst, gekrümmt am Boden liegend und geschwächt von irgendeinem Fluch, oder einer Verletzung. Sie hatte vermutlich Schmerzen, aber nicht körperlich, nur dass Bewusstsein, dass es so sein musste.

Um sie herum stand eine Ansammlung fremder und bekannter Personen. Todesser mit ihren Masken, Zauberer vom Orden, einige ehemalige Mitschüler. Alle starrten auf sie mit dieser Mischung von Verachtung und Hass auf sie herunter.

„Schlammblut."

„Verräterin."

Sie hörte die Stimmen von irgendwo, vielleicht waren sie auch nur in ihrem Kopf, aber sie erkannte nun, dass die Qualen in ihrem Inneren nicht von Schmerzen herrührten.

Unter ihr schien der Boden langsam aufzuweichen. Sie strampelte, aber sie konnte der zähen Masse nicht entkommen, die sie unaufhaltsam tiefer und tiefer zog.

„Tod dem widerlichen Schlammblut." Es war Voldemorts Stimme. Sie sah ihn nicht, aber sie konnte ihn hören und auch fühlen. Ihr Blick schweifte weg von dem dunklen Magiern hin zu denen, denen sie vertraute. Warum half ihr niemand?

„Tod der Verräterin", hörte sie nun Rons Stimme. Und auch wenn sie ihn nicht sah, erkannte sie den Hass in seiner Stimme.

„Das bin ich nicht!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften, aber keiner schien sie zu hören.

„Ich hab niemanden verraten." Kein Laut drang aus ihrem geöffneten Mund, doch sie hörte sich selbst die Worte schreien.

„Das ist auch völlig egal, mein liebes Kind." Woher kam Dumbledore denn plötzlich? Wie aus dem Nichts war der weißhaarige Zauberer vor ihr erschienen, aber auch er machte keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen.

„Professor, helfen sie mir. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass ich keine Verräterin bin."

Ihre Beine waren schon zur Unbeweglichkeit verdammt, lediglich ihr Oberkörper ragte noch aus der zähflüssigen, schwarzen Masse hervor.

„Sie werden mir nicht glauben, denn ich bin tot. Bist du denn so sicher, keine Verräterin zu sein? Warum gestehst du dir nicht einfach die Wahrheit ein? Es ist zu spät, meine Liebe. Niemand kann dich da noch herausholen."

Hermine versuchte panisch mit ihren Armen nach ihm zu greifen, aber sie steckte schon bis zum Hals fest und Dumbledore war wieder verschwunden.

Sie war keine Verräterin und sie wollte nicht sterben. Die dickflüssige Masse füllte ihren Mund und verkleisterte ihre Nasenlöcher. Die Luft wurde knapp und ihr Sehfeld schränkte sich ein.

Die Welle Panik überrollte sie wie eine Lawine und etwas zerrte an ihr, riss sie tiefer in diesen Strudel, aus dem es kein entrinnen mehr gab.

Bis jemand nach ihren Händen griff und sie festhielt.

„Hermine!"

Jemand rüttelte an ihren Schultern, doch sie hatte Angst zu amten. Angst, dass die zähe Masse sie dann endgültig ersticken würde.

„Hermine, wach auf."

Es war ja nur ein Traum. Ein böser, schrecklicher Traum. Sie musste atmen. Sie musste einfach nur Luft holen und würde spüren, dass es nicht real war. Sie riss ihre bleischweren Arme nach oben, klammerte sich an etwas fest und zog hektisch den notwendig gewordenen Sauerstoff in ihre malträtierten Lungen.

Jemand hielt sie, brachte sie langsam aber sicher zurück in die Wirklichkeit, heraus aus dem furchtbaren Alptraum in dem sie gefangen gewesen war. Noch immer hielt sie sich daran fest und versuchte die letzten Fäden daran abzuschütteln. Bis sie erkannte, dass es Snape war, der sie fest an seine Brust gedrückt hielt und an den sie sich immer noch wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte.

Er ließ sie auch nicht los, als sich ihr Griff lockerte und sie war dankbar für die Sicherheit, die er ihr dadurch gab. Nur langsam ebbte die Angst in ihr ab und machte der Realität platz in der sie sich befand.

„Es ist vorbei", hörte sie ihn flüstern.

Warum fühlte es sich dann nicht an, als wäre es das? Etwas sagte ihr, dass die Schwere, die sie in ihrem Inneren fühlte nicht allein von dem Alptraum stammen konnte.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken und sie kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Es tat gut nach all den Monaten einfach gehalten zu werden. Schwäche zu zeigen war ihr in den letzten Monaten verwehrt geblieben. Immer die Starke zu sein, forderte auf Dauer seinen Tribut.

Noch immer machte er keine Anstalten sie loszulassen und sie hörte ihn erneut beruhigende Worte flüstern, wie zu einem Kind, das man tröstete.

Nur erwischte sie sich plötzlich, dass sie dieser Gedanke ärgerte. Das Fazit daraus würde bedeuten, dass...

Errötend schob sie sich von ihm weg und erlaubte sich nicht diese Idee zu Ende zu bringen. Sie hatte schlecht geträumt und die widrigen Umstände hatten sie für einen Moment schwach werden lassen. Egal wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte in seinem Arm zu liegen, dies war die einzige vernünftige Erklärung für ihre wirren Gedankenspiele.

„Es war nur so ein schrecklicher Traum. Es kommt nicht wieder vor." Ihre Entschuldigung klang nicht echt und das wusste sie.

„Nun, ich glaube kaum, dass du in der Lage bist deine Träume zu beeinflussen." Dass er nun auch noch lächelte, brachte Hermine völlig aus dem Konzept.

Stockend erzählte sie ihm von dem schrecklichen Traum, den verwirrenden Eindrücken und diesem Gefühl, dass ihr niemand glaubte. Es tat gut darüber zu reden und Snape machte auch keine Anstalten sie zu unterbrechen.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt", meinte er nur, als sie ihre Geschichte beendet hatte.

War es wirklich so? Eine Welle von Mitgefühl überflutete sie. Wie konnte man nur so leben? Von allen gehasst und das alles für – was? Mit niemanden reden zu dürfen und selbst wenn, wer würde ihm schon glauben? Außer ihr. Und selbst sie hegte ab und an noch Zweifel über seine Loyalität. Nun fühlte sie sich erstrecht schlecht.

„Warum tust du das alles?"

Vielleicht war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt das zu fragen. Immer wieder war er ihr ausgewichen, wenn sie das Thema anschnitt und auch diesmal schien er sich erneut vor ihr zu verschließen.

„Ich muss eine alte Schuld begleichen", meinte er leise und wich ihrem Blick aus, als wollte er nicht, dass sie irgendetwas darin sehen konnte.

Ihre Hand wanderte automatisch auf seine und ihr war so, als zuckte er kurz über diese Berührung zusammen, aber er entzog sich ihr nicht.

„Wem schuldest du etwas, Severus?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte und es fiel ihr nicht einmal schwer.

„Ich schulde es mir. Durch mich sind schreckliche Dinge geschehen. Unschuldige gestorben."

„Jemand, der dir Nahe stand?" Es war eine Intuition, aber seine Reaktion zeigte ihr, dass sie auf der richtigen Fährte war, denn er stand abrupt auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sie sah ihm noch lange hinterher, obwohl er längst den Raum verlassen hatte. Gab es da jemanden, für den Snape mehr empfunden hatte, als sie für möglich hielt? Die Worte Liebe und Zuneigung in Verbindung mit ihrem Ex-Lehrer waren mehr als unvorstellbar. Aber wenn es so war, konnte sie sich wenigstens erklären warum er diese schreckliche Aufgabe erfüllte.

Nur warum schmerzte sie diese Vorstellung? Einfaches Mitgefühl fühlte sich anders an.

Der Gedanke, dass es Dinge gab, die sie sich nicht logisch erklären konnte, erschreckt sie und noch erschreckender war, dass sie sich wünschte, er käme wieder zurück und würde sie einfach nur halten.

Ihre Hand tastete zu ihrer Stirn. Wurde sie etwa krank?

Nein, es musste noch etwas anderes sein, nur mochte sie nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie warf sich zurück auf ihr Bett, zog die Decke bis an den Hals und schloss die Augen. Ein wenig Schlaf ohne Alpträume war vermutlich die beste Medizin für alles...

**°°ooOOoo°°**

Sie war wie ein Virus. Schlich sich einfach in seine Eingeweide und brachte den gesamten Organismus durcheinander - bis man sich am Ende elend und krank fühlte.

Er war in Sorge gewesen, als er die dumpfen Laute aus ihrem Zimmer vernommen hatte. Wild um sich schlagend hatte sie in ihrem Bett gelegen, die Beine in der Decke verfangen. Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass es sich um einen Alptraum handeln musste und nur versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch was ihn erwartete war alles andere als der pure Wunsch sie aus dem Traum zu befreien.

Schon als sie sich im Halbschlaf an ihn geklammert hatte, hatte sich sich ein völlig anderes, längst verdrängtes Gefühl selbstständig gemacht, von dem er angenommen hatte, dass es zusammen mit den anderen lästigen Emotionen einfach verschwunden war.

Ohne es zu wollen hatte er sie daraufhin an sich gezogen und – es genossen.

Merlin, sie war noch ein Kind!

Zumindest im Vergleich zu ihm.

Allerdings fühlte sie sich nicht so an.

Bei allen unheiligen Magiern, wann war diese kleine Besserwisserin eigentlich erwachsen geworden? Und seit wann reagierte sein Körper wie der eines pubertären Teenagers?

Zuzugeben, dass er für eine Weile beinahe die Kontrolle verloren hätte, fiel ihm unsagbar schwer.

Dieses Mädchen wurde für ihn zu einem schleichenden Gift. Der Gewöhnungseffekt war bereits eingetreten und er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn weiterhin aus dem Konzept brachte.

Vermutlich waren seine Reaktionen nur allzu normal, wenn man gewohnt war allein zu operieren und sich selbst die niedrigsten aller Bedürfnisse zu versagen.

Natürlich hatte es Hexen wie Celine gegeben, die nur allzu bereitwillig ihren Körper für gewisse Dienste hergaben. Doch am Ende hatte er sich nur beschmutzt und angeekelt gefühlt und er hatte gelernt, selbst dieses elementare Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Bis jetzt...

„Terpentina." Augenblicklich erschien die Elfe und verbeugte sie fast bis auf den Boden.

„Hör endlich auf damit, du weiß, dass ich das nicht mag", knurrte Snape unzufrieden und die Elfe lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Terpentina ist es so gewohnt und kann es nicht abstellen."

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete er ärgerlich und winkte das kleine Wesen an sich heran.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Auftrag für dich..."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Lord of Slytherin-** So schlimm fand ich den letzten Cliffhänger gar nicht ggg Dieser ist vermutlich schlimmer °duck°

**Tatze81** - Danke! ;-) Bis der Horkrux gefunden wird, dauert es noch ein wenig. Zunächst stellen sich einige zwischenmenschliche, (oder sollte ich zwischenmagische?) Beziehungskisten ein. °ggg°

**Mortianna's Morgana **- Ja, ein klein wenig wird diese Lily Geschichte mit Einzug halten, aber sie spielt keine so große Rolle - versprochen! In meiner Story geht es mehr um Schuldgefühle als um unerfüllte Liebe.

**Tiziana-91** - Ja, definitiv schwierige Situation für Snape. Vor allem wenn er erfährt, was Hermine im heutigen Kapitel gesehen hat...

**Padme** - Ja, endlich kommen sie sich näher. Und ich verrate einfach mal, dass es im nächsten Teil den ersten Kuss gibt °gg°

Teil 11

„Wir brauchen Tage, wenn das in dem Tempo weitergeht", seufzte Hermine und wechselte den Detektor in die rechte Hand, da ihre linke bereits ganz verkrampft war.

Sie hatten auch in der nächsten Nacht noch nichts erreicht und es gab mehr Räume in diesem Schloss, als sie jemals erträumt hatte. Sie kannte ja nur die offizielle Zahl und einige Versteckte. Von den geheimen Kellerräumen und was sich sonst noch so verbarg, wollte sie gar nicht denken.

„Was ist mit den Gemeinschaftsräumen von Ravenclaw, könnte da etwas versteckt sein?" Das war zumindest ein Ort, an dem sie nachts nicht suchen konnten, ohne sämtliche Schüler einem Tiefschlafzauber zu unterziehen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Die habe ich bereits untersucht als alle im Unterricht waren. Da ist nichts."

In ihrer wahnwitzigen Vorstellung hatte es einfacher ausgesehen, als es war. Theoretisch konnte der Horkrux alles, oder auch gar nicht in Hogwarts sein. Und das Versteck war sicher gut gewählt, so wie damals Dumbledores Idee den Stein der Weisen in Nerhegeb zu verbergen.

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch. Das war es doch. Eine von tausend Möglichkeiten, aber eine Nahe liegende.

„Befindet sich Nerhegeb noch im Schloss?"

„Was soll denn diese Frage?" Snape schien sie nicht zu verstehen.

„Dumbledore versteckte damals den Stein der Weisen in ihm, vielleicht hat Voldemort das Gleiche getan. Und selbst wenn nicht, vielleicht zeigt uns der Spiegel um was es sich handelt. Immerhin ist der Horkrux momentan das, was wir am meisten begehren."

Er schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken.

„Ein Versuch ist es wert. Der Spiegel ist immer noch im Schloss, aber unter Verschluss."

Aufgeregt griff Hermine nach seinem Ärmel. „Dann los, zeig ihn mir."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf sie herunter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du hinein sehen solltest."

„Warum nicht? Ich suche genauso nach dem Horkrux wie du."

„Das ist es nicht. Nerhegeb kennt die heimlichen Wünsche seines Betrachters und zeigt sie dir. Du könntest süchtig danach werden. Vor allem glaube ich nicht, dass es dein größter Wunsch ist den verdammten Horkrux zu finden."

„Du solltest aufhören für mich Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage selbst zu entscheiden, was gut für mich ist und was nicht. Und woher willst du wissen, was ich mir wünsche?"

Sie hasste es einfach, wenn er sie wie ein Kind behandelte.

„Was wäre für dich am Begehrenswertesten? Die Sicherheit Eltern oder Freunde? Das Ende dieses Krieges? Dein Vorschlag war gut, Hermine, aber sei nicht so dumm und glaube, dass der Spiegel dir zeigt, was du möchtest. Er taucht tiefer in dein Bewusstsein ein, als du dir vorstellen magst und wenn du dir nicht hundertprozentig sicher bist, dass der Horkrux das ist, was du am meisten begehrst, ist es hoffnungslos hinein zu sehen. Er wird dich nur verrückt machen."

Niedergeschlagen senkte sie ihren Blick. Er hatte recht. Ihr war es wichtig den Gegenstand zu finden, aber es gab Dinge, die für sie noch bedeutender waren. Sie kannte aus den Erzählungen welche Wirkung Nerhegeb auf Harry gehabt hatte. Wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich darin verloren. Und sie wollte ihre Eltern oder Freunde nicht sehen – es würde sie nur schmerzen.

Sie folgte ihm hinab in die Keller Hogwarts, von denen es unzählige gab. Allein hier zu suchen würde Tage dauern und machte ihr erneut klar, wie einfältig sie doch gewesen war zu glauben, die Suche würde einfach sein.

Interessiert sah sie zu, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab eine gut gesicherte Tür öffnete. Und als sie den Raum betraten, leuchtete sofort ein Licht in jeder Ecke des kleinen Saals. Es war erstaunlich welche Größe selbst die Keller hier hatten.

In der Mitte des Saals stand ein zugedeckter, mannshoher Gegenstand und Hermines Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Das war der Spiegel. Sie hatte ihn nie selbst gesehen, doch sie kannte sein unseliges Geheimnis.

Was würde er ihr zeigen, wenn sie hinein sah? Sie musste zugeben, dass die Neugierde übermächtig war. Doch bevor sie einen weiteren Schritt in die Richtung des Spiegels machen konnte, wurde sie von Snape aufgehalten.

Es gab noch weitere Flüche, die den Spiegel sicherten und die sie nicht erkennen könnte. Wieder und wieder murmelte er Formeln, von denen sie einige nicht kannte. Für ihr Empfinden dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, aber machte ihr auch klar, für wie gefährlich man dieses Artefakt hielt.

„Du bleibst genau hier stehen und wirst dich nicht bewegen", befahl ihr der Professor und wartete ab, bis sie vorsichtig nickte. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er sah nicht so aus, als würde er etwas anderes dulden.

Atemlos sah sie zu, wie er die Decke des Spiegels zur Seite zog und vor Sekunden die Augen schloss, als hätte er Angst hinein zu sehen. Doch als er sie öffnete, glaubte sie eine Spur von Überraschung darin zu erkennen.

Warum sagte er denn nichts?

Sie hielt es nicht aus. Unerträgliche Neugierde trieb sie vorwärts, entgegen seinem ausdrücklichen Befehl. Fast war es ihr, als rufe sie der Spiegel förmlich zu sich.

Er schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken und als sie sich neben ihn stellte, hielt sie die Luft an und schaffte es noch für Sekunden ihren Blick nicht auf die schimmernde Oberfläche zu werfen, indem sie ihre Augen schloss.

Nur ein kurzer Blick. Einmal hineinsehen, was konnte schon geschehen? Was sollte er ihr schon zeigen, was sie nicht tief in ihrem Inneren schon wusste?

Sie spürte förmlich, dass Snape nicht mehr auf den Spiegel, sondern auf sie herunter sah und sie öffnete ihre Augen.

Zunächst erkannte sie nur ihre Abbilder, doch dann veränderte sich das Bild. Nur ein wenig. Doch ausreichend ihr Weltbild aus den Fugen geraten zu lassen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein...

„Du solltest mir doch nicht folgen", hörte sie seine leise Stimme und doch konnte sie den Blick von dem Spiegel einfach nicht lösen.

Alles hatte sie erwartet. Ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde, ein Wunschtraum über ihre Zukunft, aber nicht was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Es war unglaublich.

„Harry hat mir von ihm erzählt, aber ich habe nicht gewusst..." Sie brachte es nicht fertig in Worte zu fassen, was sie sah.

„Nerhegeb ist gefährlich. Doch sind es nur Bilder, keine Realität."

Hermine wusste dies, doch niemals, nicht in ihren wildesten Träumen hätte sie erwartet DAS zu sehen. Sie kannte das Wirken des Spiegels, er erzeugte die Illusionen der geheimsten Wünsche.

Wie blind war sie nur durchs Leben gelaufen? Es war, als hätte dieses Ding ihr die Augen geöffnet für etwas, was sie sich selbst niemals eingestanden hätte.

Fasziniert trat sie noch einen Schritt näher heran, streckte ihre Hand nach der Reflektion aus, doch er hielt sie im letzten Moment davon ab.

Sie spürte die Hand auf ihrer Schulter und noch immer konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von der spiegelnden Oberfläche lassen. Zu sehr war sie gefangen von dem, was sie sah. Ihr Herz klopfte einen unreinen Takt zu einer imaginären Musik in ihrem Inneren.

„Sieh nicht hin, Hermine."

Sie spürte nicht einmal die Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief. Wie konnte es keine Realität sein, wenn sie doch genau sehen konnte, wenn sie es fühlen konnte, wenn sie doch genau wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war, so sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte.

Es stimmte. Der Spiegel war gefährlich, aber nicht auf die Weise, wie man ihr gesagt hatte.

Irgendwo in ihrem Inneren wuchs die Erkenntnis über das, was sie sich bisher verboten hatte.

Nerhegeb konnte wirklich das aller geheimste Begehren in einem sehen. Dinge, von denen man nicht einmal selbst gewusst hatte. Dieser Spiegel tauchte tiefer in das Bewusstsein des Betrachters und ließ einen Dinge sehen, die über jede Logik hinausgingen. Und doch war es wahr.

Endlich schaffte sie es sich loszureißen und einen kurzen seitlichen Blick auf den Mann zu schicken, der neben ihr stand. Vorsichtig griff er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um, so dass sie ihren Kopf heben musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was immer du gesehen hast, es ist nicht die Wirklichkeit, Hermine. Schau nie wieder hinein. Nerhegeb wurde nicht umsonst hierher gebracht. Zu viele hat er schon ins Unglück gestürzt."

Er verbot ihr mit einem festen Griff an ihr Kinn erneut den Kopf zu wenden. Sie wollte sich noch einmal überzeugen keinem Trugbild erlegen zu sein, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Du irrst dich. Es besteht keine Gefahr für mich", flüsterte sie und schluckte weitere Tränen herunter, doch erschien ihr nicht zu glauben, denn er ließ sie nicht los.

Vermutlich dachte er, sie hätte ihre Eltern gesehen und wäre deshalb so erschüttert.

Wie sollte sie mit dem neuen Wissen um ihr Geheimnis weitermachen? Nichts war mehr wie vorher.

Energisch zwang sie sich realistisch zu bleiben.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", wollte sie wissen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein."

Hermine nickte zaghaft, auch er schien andere Wünsche in sich zu tragen.

„Was hast du dann gesehen?"

„Nichts von Bedeutung."

Noch einmal wanderte ihr Blick über die gläserne Fläche. Erneut schauderte sie über die Erkenntnis, die ihr dieses Artefakt bescherte. Offensichtlich wusste der Spiegel viel mehr über sie, als sie sich selbst jemals eingestanden hätte. Trotzdem war es seltsam, dass Severus nichts darin sehen konnte. Log er sie etwa an?

„Aber das ist nicht möglich. Du musst doch einen Wunsch haben."

„Früher, vor einigen Jahren, doch das ist vorbei. Wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen und mich in die Realität zurück geholt hätte, wäre ich vermutlich für immer verloren gewesen." (Siehe Anm.)

Er entließ sie aus dem klammerartigen Griff und Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie einen letzten, kurzen Blick hinein warf. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was er früher darin gesehen hatte. War es wirklich möglich, dass Nerhegeb jemanden gar nichts zeigte? Oder wollte er es ihr nicht verraten?

Sie hatte genug und verspürte nicht einmal den Wunsch weiter hinein zu blicken, denn sie wusste auch so, was sie darin finden würde. Herz und Kopf gingen oft viel unterschiedlichere Wege, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Ihre Konzentration war wie weggeblasen. Sie suchten weiter in den Lehrräumen, wo sie die Suche abgebrochen hatten, doch Hermine reagierte wie eine Puppe mit einstudierten Bewegungen.

Immer wieder richtete sich ihr Blick auf den hochgewachsenen Zauberer, der aufmerksam mit Hilfe eines Detektors verschiedene Gegenstände untersuchte. Aber sie bemerkte auch, dass er sich hin und wieder prüfend umsah, als würde er noch etwas erwarten.

Ihre letzte Station für diese Nacht, war die Bibliothek. Sofort sah Hermine, dass das Gemälde gegenüber des Eingangs geöffnet war. Sie kannte den Geheimgang aus der Karte des Rumtreibers noch und wusste, dass sie direkt auf den Astronomieturm führte, genau genommen, auf dessen Plattform.

„Da war offensichtlich jemand so schlau und hat sich unbefugten Zugang nach Hogwarts verschafft", knurrte Snape im gleichen Augenblick hinter ihr und zog seinen Stab.

„Wie unvergleichlich scharfsinnig", höhnte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die Hermine sofort erkannte.

„Ron? Ron, was machst du hier? Wo ist..."

Ein Schockzauber raste an ihr vorbei und traf den jungen Mann mitten in die Brust, worauf er gegen das Bücherregal in seinem Rücken flog, daran herunter rutschte und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Ihr entsetzter Aufschrei verhallte und sofort rannte sie auf ihren verletzten Freund zu.

„Ron?" Energisch schlug sie ihm immer wieder auf die bleichen Wangen, nachdem sie seinen Puls kontrolliert hatte. Sie konnte keine äußerlichen Verletzungen erkennen, was sie zumindest ein wenig beruhigte.

„Wie konntest du?", schimpfte sie und hielt den Kopf des Bewusstlosen, während sie Snape vorwurfsvoll ansah. Natürlich hatte sie gesehen, dass auch der junge Mann seinen Stab gezogen hatte, aber wie hatte ihr junger Freund überhaupt glauben können eine Chance gegen den soviel mehr erfahrenen Zauberer zu haben?

„Keine Bewegung Snape." Wie aus dem Nichts ertönte die Stimme Harry Potters.

Erst jetzt wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sich ihr Freund die ganze Zeit unter seinem Tarnumhang befunden haben musste.

TBC...

(Anmerkung) Wer wissen möchte, was Snape damals gesehen hat, darf dies gerne nachlesen – gebt hier in die Suchmaschine den Titel "Die Versuchung des Spiegels Nerhegeb" ein. Mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**-Lord of Slytherin-** Harrys grandiose Idee ist eigentlich nur Hermine zu befreien ;-) Ob es gelingt? Das wirst du gleich lesen...

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Klar rechnet er damit °gg° Warum, erfährst du in diesem Kapitel.

**Tiziana-91** - Veränderungen stehen an ;-) Aber mehr im Zwischenmenschlichen Bereich der Beiden °gg°

**Padme **- Ohje, dieser Cliffhänger ist dann vermutlich auch nicht nach deinem Geschmack ;-)

**Tatze81 **- Ein Haufen Kinder?? °gg° Öhm - fast, nicht ganz. Irgendwann später wird noch aufgeklärt was sie genau gesehen haben...

**lufa **- Ich hoffe, du hast meine Beschreibung bekommen?

Teil 12

Die Große Halle der Bibliothek ließ Harrys Stimme schallen, so dass man nicht herausfiltern konnte, von wo sie kam.

„Harry? Harry, mach keine Dummheiten, es ist alles nicht so, wie du denkst."

Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde, aber sie musste es wenigstens versuchen.

„Halt dich da raus, Hermine", zischte der Professor mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und ließ nur seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. „Zeigen Sie sich Potter! Oder sind Sie nicht Manns genug mir entgegen zu treten?"

„Erst lassen Sie Hermine gehen."

Was sollte das denn? Sie war aufgesprungen und sah sich hektisch um.

„Harry? Ich weiß nicht, was du gehört hast, aber es ist alles ganz anders. Lass es mich dir in Ruhe erklären."

„Du kannst mir alles erklären, sobald du in Sicherheit bist. Geh jetzt. Nimm den Gang nach oben, bis du zur Plattform kommst und warte dort auf mich."

Hermine schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel.

„Tu was er sagt."

Wütend starrte sie auf Snape, der ihr auch noch befehlen wollte auf Harry zu hören.

„Das werde ich nicht!", schimpfte sie trotzig zurück. Sie war ein wenig herumgegangen, in der Hoffnung zu erkennen, wo sich Harry befand, aber nichts gab ihr einen Anhaltspunkt.

Ein gleißendes Licht schoss aus dem Zauberstab des Schulleiters gegen die Decke und kleine, glitzernde Tröpfchen regneten herab. Hermine hatte die Bewegung mit der Hand kaum erkennen können, aber dafür sah sie nun eine Unregelmäßigkeit in ihrer Nähe. Da musste er sein.

Noch bevor sie weiter denken konnte, hatte Harry seinen Tarnumhang abgestreift und starrte mit entschlossener Mine in das Gesicht seines Feindes. Er beachtete Hermine nicht einmal und hielt seinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt in Snapes Richtung.

„Nein!", schrie sie laut und warf sich direkt zwischen die Duellanten. Sie durfte es nicht zulassen.

„Hermine!" Sie hörte warnend ihren Namen gleichzeitig von beiden Seiten, aber sie schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, auf keinen Fall würde sie weichen, egal was es sie kosteten würde.

Auffordernd sah sie zu ihrem Freund herüber, doch Harry schien es nicht zu verstehen. Sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Offensichtlich glaubte er wirklich sie stünde unter einer Art Fluch.

Vorsichtig trat sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts bis sie gegen Snape stieß, der sofort einen Arm um ihren Hals schlang und sie zur Seite ziehen wollte, aber sie ließ es nicht zu, dass er sie aus der Gefahrenzone brachte, sondern stemmte sich dagegen an. Sie wusste auch, dass es für Harry so aussehen musste, als würde sie Snape wie ein Schutzschild vor sich halten, aber ihr war es egal.

„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?"

Ja, vielleicht war sie das wirklich, aber selbst wenn, es war ohne Bedeutung. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass die zwei Zauberer, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten, sich gegenseitig umbrachten.

Harry schien verzweifelt zu überlegen und sah zwischen seiner Freundin und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hin und her. Hermine sah ihm förmlich an, dass er zögerte, denn ein Fluch würde sie zweifellos auch treffen. Doch dann schien er es sich überlegt zu haben und beinahe gleichzeitig brach der Kampf los.

Die Kräfte der Stäbe hoben einander auf, kämpften in einem hellen Schein um die Übermacht und Hermine konnte nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen. „Hör auf", bat sie mit leiser Stimme und griff nach dem Arm an ihrem Hals.

„Lass uns verschwinden, bitte. Jetzt!" Es war nicht einfach ihren Kopf so weit zu verdrehen, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte, aber es gelang ihr. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre Worte ihn überhaupt erreichten, denn er sah mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Gegner, der verbissen um die Oberhand kämpfte.

Für einige Sekunden sah es auch so aus, als würde er gewinnen, denn das Licht, welches aus Harrys Stab kam, näherte sich unaufhörlich den Beiden und hätte sie um ein Haar erreicht.

„Severus, ich will hier weg!", rief Hermine laut und rüttelte an seinem Arm. Endlich schien er sie zu verstehen, senkte für einen Sekundenbruchteil seinen Blick und riss sie dann mit Gewalt zur Seite. Der Entwaffnungszauber rauschte an ihnen vorbei und einen Wimpernschlag später waren sie auch schon disappariert.

Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt als ihre Beine wieder die Erde berührten, wenn Snape sie nicht abgefangen hätte.

„Was sollte das?", herrschte er sie sofort an und steckte seinen Stab ein.

„Hast du das nicht verstanden? Es war vielleicht deine einzige Möglichkeit zu entkommen, ohne dass jemand verdacht schöpfen konnte."

Ja, natürlich wusste sie das, aber er schien nicht zu verstehen, dass dies nicht einmal mehr ihr Wunsch war. Nicht mehr...

„Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass du verletzt würdest – oder Schlimmeres", flüsterte sie bedrückt und senkte ihren Blick, damit er nicht sehen konnte, was wirklich in ihr vorging.

„Schlimmeres? Verdammt, Hermine, hier geht es nicht um mich. Glaubst du denn ich wüsste nicht, was mich erwartet? Entweder erwischt mich die eine, oder die andere Seite. So oder so ist mein Überleben nicht Bestandteil des Plans!"

Wütend riss sie sich los und rieb sich den schmerzenden Muskel an ihrem Oberarm.

„Ach ja? Meines doch vermutlich auch nicht. Was kümmert dich dann meine Entscheidung?", giftete sie zornig zurück und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sie ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Sein Mund öffnete sich, um etwas zu erwidern, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

„Deine Freunde brauchen dich", erklärte er nach einer Weile des Schweigen ungewöhnlich sanft.

Eine Ahnung beschlich sie. Hatte er etwa geplant, dass sie auf diese Weise entkommen sollte?

„Du warst das, oder? Du hast gewusst, dass wir auf sie treffen würden. Das war ein Plan!"

Die Erkenntnis schmerzte auf eine merkwürdige Weise. Warum wollte er sie unbedingt loswerden? Warum erkannte er denn nicht, was sie in ihr vorging? Er konnte sie doch sonst so leicht durchschauen?

„Selbst wenn es so wäre. Kannst du nicht einmal vernünftig sein?"

Hermines Herz flatterte aufgeregt gegen ihre Rippen. Etwas sagte ihr, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit offenbarte. Gewissermaßen hatte er auch recht. Sein doppeltes Spiel war lebensgefährlich. Wer sollte ihm schon glauben? Wenn er in die Fänge der Widerständler kam, war sein Schicksal ebenso besiegelt, wie es wäre, wenn Voldemort von seinem Verrat erfuhr. Seine Chancen standen wirklich nicht gut und es machte ihr Angst.

„Wenn ich entkomme, ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass du enttarnt wirst. Es ist besser ich bleibe hier an deiner Seite." Ihr war klar, dass er diese fadenscheinige Ausrede leicht durchschauen würde. Zumal sie sich selbst in eine ähnliche Position brachte. Vielleicht hatten Harry und Ron die Gerüchte nicht geglaubt, doch ihr Verhalten hatte ihnen nun sicher die Wahrheit gezeigt.

Die Wahrheit... Die Erinnerungen an ihren Traum kamen wieder hoch. Sie saß viel tiefer in diesem Sumpf als angenommen. Und die Erkenntnis über ihre wahren Gründe machten alles noch viel komplizierter.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

„Hörst du mir nicht zu? Es geht hier nicht um meine Sicherheit, mein Schicksal ist längst besiegelt. Es geht um etwas viel Wichtigeres."

Missmutig runzelte Snape seine Stirn, jetzt fing er schon genauso an wie Albus. Er verbot sich selbst an seine ursprünglichen Gründe zu denken, die ihn bewogen hatten so zu handeln wie er es tat.

Seine Schuld war noch längst nicht abgegolten und führte nur zu einem Ergebnis, nämlich dass er diesen Krieg nicht überleben würde. Es ging ihm nicht um das große Ganze. Darum war es ihm nie gegangen. Nur rückten die Prioritäten seines Handelns in Richtungen, die er nie bedacht, geschweige denn erwartet hätte. Er wollte, dass sie lebte.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

„Was?" Nur undeutlich waren ihre Worte in sein Bewusstsein gelangt.

„Es mag sein, dass es um Wichtigeres geht als unser Leben, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich meinetwegen in noch größere Gefahr begibst."

Er kam nicht umhin seine Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln zu verziehen. Dieses kleine Biest konnte ja so stur sein, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Es war bewundernswert wie sie sich für ihn einsetzte, aber gleichzeitig so nutzlos.

„Du bist mir nichts schuldig, Hermine." Es war sowieso zu spät. Wer konnte schon wissen, wann sich die nächste Gelegenheit ergab, sollte sich diese überhaupt noch einmal ergeben.

„Das weiß ich. Ich bin es MIR schuldig."

Ein krächzendes Geräusch entwich seiner Kehle und er drehte sich von ihr weg. Der Anblick ihrer Augen machte ihn schwach. Sein Plan war gut gewesen, ohne Frage. Es war logisch, dass Potter auf den Hinweis reagieren würde, Terpentina hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Nur hatte er nicht berechnet, dass sie sich weigern würde diese einmalige Chance zu ergreifen.

„Ich verstehe, dass du mir nur helfen wolltest", beschwichtigte sie ihn und legte ihre kleine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Du verstehst gar nichts", erwiderte er mürrisch und schüttelte sie ab, trotzdem hatte Hermine wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Früher oder später wird Voldemort versuchen dich für seine Zwecke einzuspannen. Du weißt nicht, was dich erwartet. Diese Flucht wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen dein Leben wieder zurückzubekommen, ohne dass ich größere Schwierigkeiten bekommen hätte."

„Das weiß ich."

Das wusste sie? Warum war sie dann noch hier?

„Weißt du noch, dass du mir gesagt hat, es wäre alles nur Einbildung? Es wäre alles nicht real, was ich in Nerhegeb sehen würde?"

Eigentlich hatte er etwas sagen wollen, aber Hermine hatte so abrupt das Thema gewechselt, dass selbst er mit seinem messerscharfen Verstand nicht mitkam. Vorsichtig nickte er. Natürlich konnte er sich daran erinnern, nur warum fing sie jetzt damit an? Irgendeine diffuse Ahnung machte sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein breit, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er zu hören bekam. Seine innere Stimme war etwas, auf dass er sich in den letzten Jahren gut hatte verlassen können und die Art, wie sie offensichtlich verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte, ließ in ihm alle Alarmglocken schrillen.

„Du hast dich geirrt. Was ich sah, war durchaus die Wahrheit."

Er versuchte sein Gesicht abzuwenden um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, es wäre nicht die Wahrheit, es ist nur nicht die Wirklichkeit."

Das der Spiegel sie noch nachhaltig beeinflusste war durchaus verständlich, ihm war es einst nicht anders ergangen, doch er verstand nicht, warum sie gerade jetzt darauf kam. War es doch möglich, dass sie das Gleiche gesehen hatte wie er?

„Ich weiß, dass Harry damals seine Eltern sah, weil er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass sie bei ihm wären. Ron sah sich als Held, weil sein größtes Begehren die Anerkennung war, aber ich habe nichts dergleichen gesehen. Ich habe _uns_ gesehen."

Sein Kopf ruckte kurz und er musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, da sich der Inhalt ihrer Worte ihm einfach nicht erschließen wollte.

„Ich verstehe nicht..." Ihr seltsamer Blick machte ihn nur noch verwirrter und während sie die Hand erhob, als wollte sie ihm ins Gesicht fassen, trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Sein Unterbewusstsein rebellierte über die Begründung, die sich ihm darbot und auch der Rest seines Kopfes weigerte sich schlichtweg dies zu akzeptieren.

„Du hast viel gelernt, vielleicht mehr, als ich dir zugetraut hätte. Vermutlich hast du nichts weiter als unsere Spiegelungen gesehen und interpretierst das völlig falsch."

Es war geradezu lächerlich sich derartig selbst zu betrügen, wie er es soeben tat.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Hermine kam nicht umhin zu lachen. Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht einmal. Es war ihr auch unmöglich zu erkennen, wo und wann sich dieses Gefühl eingeschlichen hatte, doch die akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass es einfach so war. Egal wie verrückt es sein mochte.

„Ich habe eine Menge gelernt, das stimmt. Vor allem habe ich gelernt, dass es Dinge gibt, die sich meinem Wissen entziehen und die ich nicht beeinflussen kann. Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Ich HABE gesehen, was ich will – und das zu erkennen war nicht einfach."

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Das könnte man so sagen, ja."

Snape machte eine abwehrende Geste mit der Hand, als sie erneut versuchte sich ihm zu nähern, aber Hermine dachte nicht daran nun nachzugeben. Sie sah das unruhige Flackern in seinen Augen, als würde er mit sich selbst kämpfen, aber mutig geworden langte sie nach oben, umfasste sein Gesicht und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, bevor sie ihn so weit zu sich ziehen konnte, dass ihre Lippen seine berührten.

Für Sekunden dachte sie, er würde sie von sich stoßen, aber das geschah nicht. Es war nur ein harmloser Kuss, mehr wagte sie sich nicht, aber trotzdem empfand sie so etwas wie Enttäuschung darüber, dass er überhaupt keine Reaktion zeigte.

Ganz langsam löst sie sich wieder von ihm, stellte sich wieder mit den Füßen fest auf den Boden und nahm ihre Hände herunter, bevor sie sich traute die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Sie hoffte auf eine Art Zeichen, irgendeine geartete Reaktion. Es hätte ihr sogar ein Blinzeln gereicht, aber er gab nicht das leiseste Anzeichen darüber, was er empfand. Lediglich in seinen Augen erkannte sie etwas, was ihr Angst machte.

„Nein."

Nein? Das war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte? Hermine kämpfte mit ihrer Enttäuschung, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Schon gut, es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie und seufzte, denn es war eine glatte Lüge.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Er wusste, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte und sie ahnte nicht einmal ansatzweise was sie für einen Sturm sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Allein seiner Selbstbeherrschung war es zu verdanken, dass sie es nicht erkennen konnte. Hatte sie denn nichts von dem verstanden, was er gesagt hatte?

Sein Schicksal war besiegelt, egal wie man es drehte und wendete und doch war es ihm, als würde er zum ersten Mal damit hadern. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war, zerfraß ihm sein Inneres und doch konnte er es nicht zulassen. Was würde er darum geben einmal zu vergessen, welche Schuld auf ihm lastete. Sie war so jung. Kaum etwas jünger als Lily, bevor sie sterben musste. Durch seinen Verrat! Die Gefahr war groß, dass auch Hermine nicht überleben würde. Nicht durch ihn, aber durch die Umstände, die auch er zwangsweise verursacht hatte.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme sickerte nur langsam in sein Unterbewusstsein. Er würde es nicht noch einmal ertragen wollen. Sein Leben mochte vorbei sein, aber ihres begann erst. Er hatte nicht einmal das Recht so zu empfinden und trotzdem sehnte er sich danach, wenn auch nur für die wenige Zeit, die ihm vielleicht noch blieb, wieder etwas zu fühlen.

„Nein", wiederholte er nur und suchte hektisch nach einem Ausweg aus dem Chaos, welches ihn beherrschte.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, aber ich wollte einfach, dass du es weißt."

„Nein!", diesmal schrie er sie an. „Hör sofort damit auf! Ich bringe dich zurück. Sofort. Potter ist vielleicht noch dort."

Heftig hatte er ihre Schultern gefasst und wollte mit ihr verschwinden, aber Hermine ließ es nicht zu, indem sie sich aus seinem Griff wand.

„Das wirst du nicht!", brüllte sie nicht weniger laut zurück, zog blitzschnell den Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel und hielt ihn demonstrativ vor sein Gesicht.

„Ich lasse mich nicht herumkommandieren. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Ich entschuldige mich für das, was ich gesagt und getan habe, aber ich werde nicht gehen, wenn ich dich damit in Gefahr bringe."

Grimmig starrte er auf ihre Hand, die keinen Millimeter wich und zog dann spöttisch eine Braue nach oben. „Du bist eine furchtbar dickköpfige und sture Person, weißt du das?"

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Hermine nickte heftig und stieß erleichtert die angestaute Luft aus den Lungen. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn ein wenig zur Vernunft gebracht, doch während dieses Bruchteils einer Sekunde von Unachtsamkeit, hatte er ihr den Stab bereits wieder abgenommen.

„Niemals nachlässig sein, habe ich das nicht oft genug gepredigt?" Schmollend zog sie ihre Unterlippe ein und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie würde trotzdem nicht gehen.

„Du weißt gar nichts von der Gefahr in der DU dich befindest, wenn ich dich nicht wegbringe, Hermine." Sie stutzte und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie schaudern, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck gleichgültig wirkte. Langsam kam sein Kopf immer näher, bis er sie fast berührte und sie seine Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte.

Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken und warnend stellten sich die kleinen Härchen an ihren Armen auf.

„Ich bin ein Mörder, hast du das vergessen?" Nur spärlich sickerten die Worte in ihren Verstand, da alles in ihr von den Fingern an ihrem Hals dominiert wurde. „Ein Verräter." Seine Hand wanderte hinauf zu ihrem Hinterkopf und verdrehten sich ein wenig in ihren Haaren, so dass es ihr nicht mehr möglich ihm auszuweichen, was sie nicht einmal gewollt hätte.

„Tu das nicht, Hermine. Entwickle keine Gefühle für jemanden wie mich." Sein warmer Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr und Hermine schloss automatisiert ihre Augen. „Da ist nichts, rein gar nichts, was es sich zu lieben lohnt, außer den dunkelsten Abgründen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann."

Zu spät. Zu spät. Zu spät. Hämmerte ihr schadenfrohes Unterbewusstsein gegen die letzten Reste der Vernunft an. Innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde fielen ihr dutzende von Ausreden ein, warum sie ihm nicht glauben wollte und mindestens genauso viele, die ihr sagten, dass er Recht hatte.

Zumindest redete sie sich hartnäckig ein, dass all seine Worte nur eins bedeuten konnten. Sie war ihm keinesfalls so gleichgültig, wie er ihr glauben machen wollte. Sein Griff an ihren Hinterkopf lockerte sich ein wenig, ohne dass er seine Hand ganz fortnahm. Vielleicht war es nur ihre pure Einbildung, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie den tiefen dieser dunklen Augen einen übermächtigen Kampf erkennen konnte, der jedoch einer Kapitulation wich, als sie ihre Hand hob und auf seine Brust legte.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er sie an sich gerissen, damit sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Dabei hielt sie so fest an sich gepresst, dass ihr die Luft zum atmen knapp wurde. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass sein Mund nun förmlich an ihrem Ohr klebte und seine Wange die ihre berührte.

„Was ist, wenn das alles nur zu meinem Plan gehört? Wenn das alles nur ein genialer Schachzug war dich zu täuschen? Du solltest niemandem vertrauen, Hermine, am allerwenigsten mir. Lass dich niemals von Gefühlen leiten, sondern benutze deinen Verstand."

Ein gut gemeinter Rat, dachte sie noch, doch ihr logisches Denkvermögen hatte sich bereits in die entferntesten Tiefen ihres Geistes zurückgezogen und schmollte. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf das, was sein Atem auf ihrer Haut am Hals entfachte. Wie konnte es eigentlich sein, dass man vor Kälte zittern konnte und gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, flüssiges Feuer würde einem durch die Adern rasen?

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, irgendetwas sagen, aber aus ihrer Kehle kam nichts als ein seltsam kratzendes Geräusch. Ihr Körper war allein schon der größte Verräter und reagierte so paradox auf seine Worte, dass sie vor sich selbst Angst bekam.

Es war eine Sache sich einzugestehen, dass sie Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte, die bar jeglicher Vernunft waren, aber nun kapitulierte auch der Rest von dem, was sie ausmachte vor dem Ansturm an Instinkten und Urtrieben, wie sie es nicht gekannt hatte.

Ihr Arm wanderte um seinen Nacken, half ihr, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und sie beugte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, aber dazu kam sie schon nicht mehr, als sich seine Lippen verlangend auf ihre pressten.


	13. Chapter 13

Ich weiß – ich bin spät dran. Leider hat sich mein Mailprogramm als schwarzes Loch entpuppt, welches Dokumente frisst. Danke an dieser Stelle an Betty Mae, die mir ein wenig unter die Arme greift, sich meiner Schachtelsätze annimmt und die Grammatik zurecht rückt °ggg°

**-Lord of Slytherin**- Soso, du hattest an den gleichen Stellen Gänsehaut wie Hermine? °gg° Dann bin ich gespannt, wie dir der heutige Teil gefällt ;-)

**Tatze81**- Da bin ich ja erleichtert, dass du den Cliffhänger als nicht so fies empfunden hast. Bin neugierig, ob du das bei diesem Teil auch so siehst °duck°

**wati**- Und ich freue mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ich hoffe für mich, das bleibt so ;-)

**yrttitee** - Nur aus einer Sicht zu schreiben empfinde ich sogar als schwerer. Aber durch den Perpektivenwechsel erfährt man ja auch mehr über das 'Innenleben' der Akteure :-) Danke für dein Lob!

**ritaskeeta70** - ohhhhhh, natürlich treibt mich so etwas an!! Ich sehe ja an den Zugriffen, dass es eine Menge Schwarzleser geben muss °gg° Umso mehr freue ich mich, wenn sich wie du jemand meldet! Vielen lieben Dank!

**Tiziana-91 **- Du hast das völlig richtig erkannt ;-) Doch bis er diese Einsicht in der FF bekommt, dauert es noch ein kleines Bisschen. Liebe Grüße!

**lufa** - Bis Harry wieder auftaucht wird eine kleine Weile vergehen. Und natürlich wird Hermines Verhalten keinen Anklang finden °gg°

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Mich freut natürlich diebisch, wenn ich noch jemanden überraschen kann. Nichts ist langweiliger als vorhersehbare Geschichten ;-)

Teil 13

Dieser Kuss hatte nichts von denen an sich, die sie kannte. Kein zögerndes Forschen oder unschuldiges Necken. Ihre Zungen kämpften wild um die Oberhand und Hermine wurde schwindelig. Der einzige Halt war der Arm in ihrem Rücken, der sie festhielt, als ihre Knie nachgaben wegen des Gefühls, was der Kuss in ihr auslöste. Als sie glaubte, der Ohnmacht nur noch einen Schritt entfernt zu sein, trennte er sich abrupt von ihr und ließ sie enttäuscht seufzen.

„Das willst du nicht wirklich."

Unfähig ihm eine Antwort zu geben, zog sie seinen Kopf wieder zu sich herunter und machte da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Obwohl sich in ihrem Inneren eine dumpfe Ahnung breit machte, wohin dies am Ende führen würde, klammerten sich ihre Arme erneut um seine Schultern, bis er den Druck erwiderte und sie das Gefühl bekam, sie würden miteinander verschmelzen.

Es war ihr, als würden sich alle inneren Organe verflüssigen und dem Ansturm des Feuers in ihrem Unterleib Platz machen. Es war keine Ahnung mehr, sondern Gewissheit, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, bevor dieses unerträgliche Brennen nicht gelöscht werden würde.

Sie war nicht gänzlich unerfahren, jedoch hatten sich ihre zwei bisherigen sexuellen Kontakte auf einer völlig anderen Ebene abgespielt. Das erste Mal war es reine wissenschaftliche Neugierde gewesen. Sie war fünfzehn und Thomas bereits in der siebten Klasse, kurz vor dem Abschluss. Alle Mädchen ihres Alters redeten darüber und anders als die, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber tuschelten, war ihr gleich klar gewesen, dass sie es genauer wissen wollte. Tommy erschien ihr genau der Richtige. Er schien bereits einige Erfahrung zu haben, um sich nicht zu blöd anzustellen und vor allem aber, nicht daran interessiert eine längerfristige Beziehung einzugehen, was ihren Wünschen entgegen kam. Also hatten sie sich verabredet und es war passiert. Besonders aufregend hatte sie es nicht gefunden. Das zweite Mal, soweit man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, war mit Ron gewesen. Jedoch war es eigentlich gar nicht so weit gekommen, da er vor Aufregung schon ejakulierte, bevor es überhaupt zur Sache ging. Kurz darauf hatten sie ihre Beziehung auf Eis gelegt.

Immer war es geplant gewesen, ohne diese brennende Leidenschaft, die wie Feuer durch ihre Adern raste. Erst jetzt begriff sie, was es bedeutete, wie in einem Rausch zu sein. Ihr Körper schien anderen Gesetzmäßigkeiten zu folgen, als ihr Kopf. Ein derartiger Kontrollverlust war beängstigend und aufregend zugleich.

Was kümmerte sie da draußen eine Welt in Scherben, wenn sie hier und jetzt für eine Weile den Himmel haben konnte? Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, dass Snape mit Rücksicht vorgehen würde. Er war alles andere als ein Romantiker, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte ihn und sie wollte ihn sofort, mit allen Konsequenzen.

Blind tasteten ihre Hände über seine Jacke und machten ihm deutlich was ihr größter Wunsch war, indem sie begann, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, begann auch er an ihren Sachen zu zerren und widerwillig musste sie den Kuss unterbrechen, damit sie ihren Pullover loswurde.

War es warm? Oder kalt? Wo waren sie überhaupt? Spielte es denn eine Rolle?

Unklare Gedankenfetzen zogen ihr durch den Kopf, als wollte der letzte Rest des vernebelten Verstandes sich aufbäumen.

Ihre Hände zitterten und sie verfluchte innerlich die blöde Jacke, welche mehr unnütze Knöpfe hatte als notwendig. Seine Hände waren überall. Auf ihren Schultern, auf dem Rücken, ihren empfindlichen Seiten und strichen immer wieder verlangend über ihre Brüste. Zu gerne hätte sie es ihm gleichgetan, doch noch hinderte sie der überflüssige Stoff daran.

„Müssen aufhören", hörte sie das unvollständige Gemurmel an ihren Ohr und sie zischte ein erregtes „Ja", doch es galt nicht seinen Worten, sondern der Begeisterung darüber, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ihm die elende Jacke von den Schultern zu zerren. Ihre Hände wanderten unter den Rand des Hemdes, welches sie noch voneinander trennte, spürten die erhitzte, glatte Haut darunter und ihre Nägel hinterließen Spuren darauf, als sein Mund verlangend von ihrer Schulter bis zum Hals wanderte.

Das ging ihr eindeutig nicht schnell genug. Ein leises Wimmern entfloh ihrer Kehle und ließ ihn von ihr abrücken. Verwundert hob sie ihre Augen und fröstelte, als sie in seine sah. Jede selbst auferlegte Beherrschung schien dahin zu sein. Unheil verkündend bohrte sich sein Blick in ihren, ließ sie frösteln und gab ihr eine Ahnung von dem, was unter der Fassade loderte. Wut und ungezügelte Leidenschaft kämpften um die Oberhand.

Seine Hände umklammerten schmerzend ihre Oberarme, so dass sie keine Chance hatte ihn zu berühren.

„Hermine." Sein Atem war flach und seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. „Beende es."

Seine Worte schmerzten tief in ihrem Inneren.

„Das werde ich", meinte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „wenn du mir sagst, dass du nichts für mich empfindest."

Er antwortete nicht, starrte sie nur mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, der sie zittern ließ und als sie schon alles verloren glaubte, zog er sie an sich und hob sie hoch.

Wortlos klammerte sie sich an seinem Nacken fest und registrierte, dass er sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Obwohl es dunkel war, fand er mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit den Weg in sein Zimmer, legte die kostbare Last auf sein Bett und murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche, die sie augenblicklich von ihrer Kleidung befreiten. Logisches Denken war zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum noch möglich, denn ganz andere Instinkte hatten die Kontrolle über sein Tun übernommen. Er hatte lange dagegen ankämpfen können, aber die Art, wie sie ihn angesehen und deutlich gemacht hatte, was sie wollte, hatten seine Mauer aus Selbstbeherrschung einfach bröckeln lassen.

Fast brutal zwang er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge auseinander, während er sich auf sie legte und dennoch hieß sie ihn willig willkommen. Heftig klammerte sie sich an seinen Schultern fest, als hätte sie Angst, dass er sie wieder verlassen könnte.

Sie ahnte vermutlich nicht einmal, dass dies zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr möglich war. Alles was er wollte, war sich in ihr zu vergraben, tiefer und tiefer, bis alles um ihn herum vergessen und verloren war.

Wie von selbst wickelten sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften und machten deutlich, dass es ihr nicht anders ging. Kein zärtliches Vorspiel, keine zeitraubende Vorbereitung und vor allem keine unnötigen Worte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte Besorgnis in ihm auf. Doch die Angst ihr weh zu tun erwies sich als unbegründet. Der Mittelpunkt seiner Lust fand sie heiß und mehr als bereit, ihn aufzunehmen.

Farben tanzten vor seinem inneren Auge, als er tiefer stieß. Die samtige Enge, die ihn umgab, brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns, sofern er sich nicht schon längst darin befand. Die Art, wie sie kleine Laute zwischen Schmerz und Entzücken von sich gab, die Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte, die ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegenkam. All dies zog ihn tiefer in diesen Strudel von Ekstase, wie er es noch nie auf diese Weise verspürt hatte.

Etwas Übermächtige rollte in ihm heran und ließ die letzten Fetzen von Beherrschung fallen, sofern diese überhaupt noch vorhanden gewesen waren. Rissen ihn tiefer in den Strudel der Leidenschaft, bis hin zur allerletzten Explosion in seinem Inneren und dem Punkt, an dem alles zusammenbrach.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Er wusste nicht wie lange er gebraucht hatte, bis die die Synapsen in seinem Gehirn wieder eine einigermaßen normale Verbindung aufbauten. Er fühlte den weichen Körper unter sich. Nur ein dünner Schweißfilm trennte seinen von ihrem und er spürte ihren stockenden Atem. Sein Kopf war in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben und mit dem Einsetzen der Gedankentätigkeit kam auch die Erkenntnis über das, was geschehen war.

Es hatte nicht passieren dürfen.

Vorsichtig richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und versuchte erst gar nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Es war zu dunkel in seinem Zimmer und so ließen sich nur Schatten erkennen, wo sich ihr Gesicht befinden musste. Nur mit Mühe bezwang er den Drang nach Licht, zu sehr fürchtete er sich vor dem, was er sehen könnte. Reue. Schmerz. Entsetzen.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Noch immer fühlte er die köstliche Verbindung, die er mit ihr hatte und zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er in seinem Inneren, dass er immer noch nicht genug hatte. Die jahrelange Askese forderte ihren Tribut – oder lag es an ihr?

Warum fiel es ihm in ihrer Gegenwart so schwer, sich zu beherrschen? Was würde sie nun denken? Vermutlich hielt sie ihn für eine Art Tier, was rücksichtslos über sie hergefallen war.

Hermine nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Lumos."

Es war erstaunlich, dass sie bereits die stablose Magie in gewissen Bereichen beherrschte. Das Licht flackerte auf und wurde durch einen weiteren Spruch von ihm abgedämpft.

Erschüttert drehte er sich von ihr herunter und starrte an die Decke. Er wollte nicht, dass sie in seinen Augen erkannte, was in ihm vorging. Und er wollte nicht sehen, was sie dachte.

Doch ihre Reaktion war anders, als er glaubte. Seufzend rückte sie an ihn heran, legte einen Arm um seine Mitte und lehnte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust, um ihn anzusehen. Anscheinend hatte er sie schon wieder unterschätzt.

Trotzdem schloss er vorsichtshalber seine Augen.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Für Hermine war es schwer, die Fäden logischer Gedankengänge wieder zu finden, nachdem sie dermaßen die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen hatte sie sich gewagt vorzustellen, dass es so etwas überhaupt geben konnte.

Sie kannte es aus Büchern, aus Erzählungen, aber diese völlige Selbstaufgabe zu erleben war anders als jede Beschreibung.

Warum sagte er nichts? Bereute er es schon? Soviel Erfahrung hatte sie nicht, war er am Ende enttäuscht, oder gar entsetzt, dass sie sich dermaßen hatte gehen lassen?

Seine Mimik war ausdruckslos, während er mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag.

Das diffuse Licht gab nicht viel her und sie betrachtete seinen Oberkörper, den sie bisher nur mit ihren Händen erkundet hatte. Er wirkte hart, die Rippen zeichneten sich deutlich im Brustkorb ab und einzelne Narben ließen auf das harte Leben schließen, welches er geführt hatte. Die frische, längliche Wunde an seinem Bauch war deutlicher zu erkennen und trotzdem war es ein kleines Wunder, was Terpentina da vollbracht hatte. Bald würde sie ebenfalls nur noch dünn und blass sein, wie die anderen.

Mutig fuhr sie mit dem Finger die rote Linie nach und bemerkte, wie die Muskeln unter seine Haut zu flattern anfingen. Viel weiter wagte sie sich aus unnötig schamhaften Grundgedanken heraus nicht zu sehen. Doch sie hatte aus dem Augenwinkel erkannt, dass er immer noch erregt schien.

Seine Hand fing ihre ab und vorsichtig sah sie hoch. Endlich sah er sie an und obwohl er seine kühle Fassade behielt, wusste Hermine, dass er irgendetwas von ihr zu erwarten schien. Nur was?

„Das hätten wir nicht tun sollen", flüsterte er und sie zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

Also doch. Er bereute es schon. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht, so etwas zu empfinden. Stattdessen wünschte sie sich, alles zu wiederholen. Immer und immer wieder, bis alles um sie herum in unendliche Ferne rückte.

Aber vielleicht sagte er ja auch die Wahrheit. Sie hatte nicht das Recht, so zu empfinden. Die Zauberwelt stand am Rande der Apokalypse in Form des bösesten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Ihre Freunde kämpften einen fast aussichtslosen Kampf und alles was sie wollte, war sich an diesem Moment festhalten.

Harry dachte vermutlich nun wirklich, sie habe die Seiten gewechselt. Er hatte ihr ja nicht einmal zuhören wollen.

Sie schämte sich nicht für das, was sie getan hatte, sondern dafür, dass sie so egoistisch gewesen war, nur an sich zu denken.

War ihr Leben schon nicht einfach gewesen, wie würde sie weitermachen können? Wie konnte überhaupt jemand so leben?

Ihre Gefühle waren alles andere als logisch. Für jemanden wie sie nicht einfach einzugestehen - und trotzdem waren sie echt. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er es auch so sehen würde, doch das war Illusion. Ähnlich dem, was sie im Spiegel gesehen hatte.

„Sag das nicht", bat sie ebenso leise. Er durfte wütend auf sie sein, aber er sollte es nicht bereuen.

„Hermine", stockend begann er, als wollte er etwas sagen und nicht die richtigen Worte finden, doch was es auch war, sie war sicher, dass sie es nicht hören wollte.

Mutig legte sie ihre freie Hand auf seinen Mund, da er die andere noch festhielt. Jedoch vereitelte er ihr Vorhaben, als er auch diese ergriff und sich herumdrehte, so dass er fast auf ihr zu liegen kam. Beide Hände hielt er fest rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf fest und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Wenn sie schon hören musste, was er sagte, wollte sie wenigstens nicht die Reue in seinen Augen sehen.

„Es war ein Fehler. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

Blinzelnd riss sie ihre Lider wieder auf. Wollte er sich etwa entschuldigen? Wofür zum Teufel?

„Ich auch", antwortete sie, so gefasst es ihr in dieser Situation möglich war, „aber ich denke nicht, dass es ein Fehler war."

Die Art wie er sie ansah löste ganz andere Reaktionen in ihr aus, als er vermutlich beabsichtigte.

Sein klammerartiger Griff um ihre Handgelenke lockerte sich ein wenig, aber sie wollte sich gar nicht befreien.

„Und selbst wenn es einer ist, dann bereue ich ihn nicht."

Mit einem Hauch von Genugtuung erkannte sie, dass er überrascht war und sie nutzte diesen Moment, um sich ihm entgegen zu strecken und zu küssen.

Hatte sie vor Sekunden noch Bedenken gehabt, er könnte es wirklich bereuen und sich zurückziehen, wurde sie sofort eines Besseren belehrt. Augenblicklich begannen ihre Zungen erneut mit dem leidenschaftlichen Spiel und Hermine fühlte die wachsende Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte noch längst nicht genug. Und ihm schien es trotz seiner Worte nicht anders zu gehen.

Diesmal hatten sie Zeit. Der quälende Rausch war noch da, aber gemildert durch den vorangegangenen Akt. Als er sich wieder kurz von ihr löste, hatte sie Angst, dass er es sich anders überlegt haben könnte, aber es war unbegründet. Seine Zunge zog eine feurige Spur von ihrem Ohr den Hals hinab, bis herunter zu ihren Brüsten.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, jammerte vor Verlangen nach mehr und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Hatte sie vor einer Weile noch Bedenken gehabt, dass er weder rücksichtsvoll noch einfühlsam sein würde, lösten sich diese in Luft auf.

Instinktiv schien er zu wissen, was ihr gefiel und was nicht. Ihre gesamte Haut war überempfindlich und reagierte auf die leichtesten Berührungen, als würden Stromstöße durch sie hindurch gehen und sich irgendwo zwischen ihren Schenkeln treffen. Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig, weil es die Lust nur in weitere Höhen schaukelte und die Erfüllung hinauszögerte.

Sie wollte es ihm gleichtun, strich mit gespreizten Fingern über seinen Oberkörper, erkundeten jede Unebenheit und rieb sich auffordernd an ihm mit dem Wunsch nach noch mehr Kontakt, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Zeit? Raum? Realität? Bedeutungslos geworden in dem Moment, als er erneut in sie stieß und sie wenig später zum nächsten Höhepunkt katapultierte...

•**:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•**

Die höhnische Stimme ließ Hermine aufschrecken und regungslos verharren. Gedankenblitze durchzuckten ihren Kopf, die es in dem halb wachen Zustand zu sortieren gab.

Voldemort!

Hatte sie es nur schlecht geträumt, oder hatte sie diese Stimme wirklich gehört?

Sie wagte kaum zu atmen und verdrehte ihre Augen etwas nach oben. Die kurzzeitige Orientierungslosigkeit war in dem Augenblick vergessen, als sie erkannte, dass sie immer noch im Bett lag.

In seinem Bett!

Ein Arm war immer noch um seine Mitte geschlungen und ihre Stirn berührte fast seine Brust. Sie spürte deutlich das sanfte Heben und Senken unter ihrer Hand, im Rhythmus seines Atems, dabei vermochte sie nicht einmal zu sagen ob er schlief oder wach war. Instinktiv rutschte sie näher an Severus heran.

Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht überschlugen sich mit der Frage, ob sie wirklich gehört hatte, was sie zu hören geglaubt hatte, als sie erneut die Stimme vernahm.

„Wie überaus rührend."


	14. Chapter 14

**lufa** - Ene mene miste?? °gg° In der Kiste hat es doch schon gerappelt °lol° °hust° Aber davon kommt später mehr, jetzt muss Hermine erst einmal entscheiden was sie will ;-)

**-Lord of Slytherin**- Ich mag auch gestammelte Kommentare °lol° Zumindest interpretiere ich das als Kompliment °drück°

**SoyTryphena **- Aha, so lockt man also Schwarzleser aus dem anonymen Lesen: fiese Cliffhänger °gg° . Dann muss ich mir ja Mühe geben das beizubehalten ;-) Aber ich freu mich total, dass du dich gemeldet hast.

**ritaskeeta70** - Jupp, Schweigen schafft mehr Missverständnisse als Reden. Und dann heißt es auch noch Schweigen wäre Gold °rofl° Freu mich aber, dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Tiziana-91** - Eine Erklärung hat er, doch die gefällt vermutlich nicht jedem, am wenigsten Hermine...°gg° Liebe Grüße!

**Padme**- Oh doch, es ist Du-weißt-schon-wer in Person ;-) Wie das ausgeht, wirst du hoffentlich lesen °gg°

**Mortianna's Morgana** - Du liegst mal wieder richtig. Es kommt immer drauf an, wie man es erklärt ... ;-)

**Tatze81** - Na, ich hoffe schon, dass du meine Lösung interessant findest °gg° Und so schlimm wird es nicht - zumindest stirbt niemand °evilgrin°

Teil 14

Hermines Kopf bewegte sich kaum merkbar nach oben, nur so weit, bis sie in Snapes Gesicht sehen konnte, der die Augen geöffnet hatte und dem ungewollten Besuch scheinbar gelassen entgegensah.

Wie eine belanglose Geste anmutend ließ er seinen Arm etwas sinken, so dass er mit der Hand ihre Schulter berührte. Sie ahnte, dass er ihr damit etwas signalisieren wollte, aber Hermine verstand es auch so. Sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Welch angenehme Überraschung. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Ihr mich sprechen wollt, wäre ich gerne bereit gewesen Euch ein wenig angemessener zu empfangen."

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Während sie Severus zuhörte versuchte Hermine sich zu erinnern wie man den Atem ruhig hielt und nicht in ein krampfartiges Zittern ausbrach. Es war ihr, als könnte sie die glühenden Augen des dunklen Magiers förmlich auf ihren Schultern spüren.

„Steh auf und zieh dich an", befahl Severus eine Sekunde später und Hermine zögerte keinen Moment. Es musste absolut echt aussehen, dass sie jedem seiner Worte gehorchte. Langsam wickelte sie sich aus dem Laken und dachte keinen Augenblick darüber nach, welchen Anblick sie abgeben musste. Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf den ungebetenen Besucher zu wagen, sammelte sie ihre verstreuten Sachen ein und zog sich an, wobei sie sich darauf besann keine übertriebene Hektik zu zeigen. Jede noch so unbedachte Geste könnte sie verraten.

„Erstaunlich", hörte sie Voldemort zischen, „wie hast du das Schlammblut gezähmt? Man berichtete mir davon, aber ich hielt es für übertrieben."

„Ein experimenteller Trank, mein Lord. Noch nicht ganz ausgereift für Eure Zwecke, aber wie Ihr seht, habe ich schon einige Erfolge damit."

Hermine wagte nicht auch nur einen der beiden Zauberer anzusehen, sondern tat so, als wäre es ihr völlig gleichgültig, dass sie über sie redeten, als wäre sie eine Art Haustier.

„Hat sie noch mehr geredet?"

Sie hörte wie Severus ebenfalls aufstand und reichte ihm wortlos seine Kleidung, wobei sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Nichts, was sonst von Interesse für Euch sein könnte. Offensichtlich hat Potter sie nicht in alle seine Pläne einbezogen."

Es ärgerte sie zutiefst, dass er über sie sprach, als wäre sie nicht einmal anwesend, aber gehorsam hielt sie ihren Schopf unten und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du kannst gehen", hörte sie seinen kurzen Befehl, „melde Terpentina, dass sie für mich und meinen verehrten Gast etwas herrichten soll."

„Nicht nötig, Severus."

Eigentlich war sie schon fast aus dem Schlafzimmer, als die langen Finger des dunklen Lords ihren Arm umfassten und sie aufhielten. Augenblicklich blieb sie stehen und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie durfte sich nicht verraten, das wäre ihr Tod – und nicht nur ihrer.

Die dürren, skelletierten Gliedmaßen seiner Hand zwangen ihr Gesicht nach oben, damit sie ihm in die glühenden Augen sehen konnte und Hermine betete innerlich, dass er nichts in ihnen erkennen konnte. Er würde nicht schaffen in ihren Geist einzudringen, dank Snape hatte sie Okklumentik perfektioniert, aber es gab Dinge, die man nicht aus Gedanken lesen musste, um sie zu erkennen.

Sekundenlang starrte er sie an und Hermine hatte bereits das Gefühl, dass er ihr bis auf den Grund der Seele schauen konnte. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung begann zu bröckeln und ohne es zu wollen, flackerte ihr Blick einmal kurz ängstlich zu Snape, der scheinbar unbeeindruckt zusah.

Ruckartig ließ der schwarze Zauberer ihr Kinn los und seine Fratze nahm einen angewiderten Ausdruck an, bevor er sich wieder dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts zuwendete.

„Dieses widerliche Schlammblut hat Gefühle für dich", schnaubte er empört und Hermine musste wieder die Augen schließen. Sie hatte sich verraten. Nun war alles aus.

„Aber natürlich hat sie das, mein Herr."

Sie konnte das kurze Erstaunen im Gesicht des dunklen Lords erkennen, aber Snape wies ihr den Weg zur Tür. „Geh jetzt und mach, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Sie wollte nicht, aber ihr bleib nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen. Trotzdem verharrte sie, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und legte ein Ohr auf das Schlüsselloch, um zu lauschen..

„Das ist doch Sinn und Zweck des Plans", hörte sie Severus erklären und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. „Herkömmliche Flüche und Tränke ließen sie nicht sprechen, jedoch gelang es mir ihr heimlich etwas von diesem neuen Gift in ihr Trinkwasser zu mixen. Sie beginnt zu glauben, dass sie mir vertrauen kann und entwickelt Gefühle für mich. Doch dient es nur dazu, ihr die vielleicht letzten Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Es gibt nichts einfacheres die Zunge einer Hexe zu lösen, als im Bett. Vor allem, wenn sie sich auch noch einbildet, es wäre alles ihr eigener freier Wille."

Zähneknirschend folgte sie der leisen Unterhaltung und unterdrückte den aufkommenden Würgereflex.

„Das ist ekelhaft, aber durchaus brilliant." Es war ihr, als könnte sie das höhnische Lächeln des Schwarzmagiers förmlich sehen.

„Euer Lob ehrt mich."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und fühlte die Welle der Enttäuschung über sich hinwegrollen. War es wirklich so? Oder nur einer von seinen Plänen, den dunklen Lord glauben zu machen, sie stünde unter seinem Einfluss?

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich tatsächlich Zweifel an deiner Loyalität hatte, mein Freund. Doch dank deiner Nachricht und dem was ich hier sehe, hast du mein Vertrauen zurück gewonnen."

Was für eine Nachricht? Aufgeregt biss sich Hermine auf die Lippen, während sie weiter lauschte. Sie wollte Severus nicht misstrauen. Alles sträubte sich in ihr.

„Es war für mich keine Neuigkeit mehr, dass Potter und sein kriecherischer Gefolgsmann mit Godrics Schwert meine Horkruxe vernichten wollen. Und auch deine Annahme, dass es ihnen bereits gelungen ist, war völlig richtig. Wir müssen dem ein Ende bereiten, Severus. Nicht mehr lange und es wird zu einem finalen Kampf kommen. Glaubst du, du kannst bis dahin das Schlammblut gegen ihn einsetzen?"

Beim großen Merlin persönlich. Was spielte er da nur für ein Spiel? Warum gab er eine solche Nachricht weiter, wenn er es doch selbst war, der die Jungs zum Schwert geführt hatte?

„Sie wird bereit sein. Das neue Mittel funktioniert hervorragend. Leider muss ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Dosis erhöhen, weil die Kleine hin und wieder ihre Kompetenzen überschreitet."

Hermine war nur einen Wimpernschlag zu spät, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, sich beinahe gleichzeitig eine Hand um ihre Kehle klammerte und sie auf die Beine riss.

Die Panik erfasste sie gleichermaßen wie der Druck auf ihren Kehlkopf zunahm, bis sie kaum noch Luft bekam und zischend nach Sauerstoff rang.

Snapes Augen erschienen ihr noch dunkler und seine Miene war nichts als eine verzerrte Grimasse. Sie glaubte für einen Moment wirklich er wollte sie umbringen, aber dann ließ er sie so plötzlich los, dass sie nach hinten taumelte und fast den Halt verlor, wenn sie mit dem Rücken nicht gegen den Rahmen gestoßen wäre.

Fluchtartig drehte sie sich um und rannte den Flur hinab, bis zur Küche, wo sie heftig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, bevor sie sich erlaubte zusammen zu sackte und in ein Zittern ausbrach.

„Misses?" Terpentinas dünnes Stimmchen erreichte kaum ihr Gehör und erst nachdem sie mehrmals durchgeatmet und ihr Puls wieder ein akzeptables Level erreicht hatte, wagte sie es den Hauself anzusehen.

„Du möchtest bitte für den Professor und Lord Voldemort etwas herrichten", krächzte sie und verstand nicht einmal, warum sie diesem Befehl folge leistete.

Sie bemerkte durchaus, dass die Elfe einen winzigen Moment zögerte und so etwas wie Überraschung auf dem hässlichen Gesichtchen zu erkennen war, aber Hermine wusste nicht wie sie es zu deuten hatte. Ihr gingen ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf.

War es ein Trick gewesen? Oder am Ende einfach die bittere Wahrheit? Während Terpentina emsig in der Küche zu Werk ging und blitzschnell mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten ein Tablett füllte, konnte Hermine an nichts anderes denken, als an seine Worte.

Sie wollte nicht zweifeln, nicht nach der letzten Nacht. Und trotzdem war da dieser Speer der Ungewissheit, der sich durch ihre Eingeweide bohrte und ihre Gedanken vergiftete.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Wem konnte sie wirklich vertrauen, wenn nicht einmal mehr ihrem gesunden Hexenverstand?

Terpentina verschwand mit einem leisen Knall und tauchte nur Sekunden später wieder auf.

„Misses Hermine?", besorgt sah sie zu ihr herauf und zupfte vorsichtig an ihrem Ärmel.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Haben sie immer noch über mich gesprochen?" Es ging ihr nicht gut und es war überflüssig es der Elfe zu erklären, aber sie wollte wissen, was in dem Raum am Ende des Flures vor sich ging.

„Terpentina darf nicht zuhören, wenn mein Herr und der Lord miteinander reden", lispelte die Hauselfe mit dünner Stimme, „aber ich habe gehört, wie mein Herr euren Namen nannte."

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und setzte sich auf einen der einfachen Holzstühle an dem kleinen Tisch der Küche. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was die Beiden da nur zu besprechen hatten. Wenn sie doch nur einen winzigen Hinweis bekommen konnte, was von seinen Worten Wahrheit war und was nicht.

Konnte es wirklich an einem Trank liegen, dass sie so fühlte? Amortentia, oder auch nur Bestandteile daraus hätte sie ohne Zweifel erkannt und geschmeckt, doch Snape war ein Meister der Tränke. Gab es etwas, was sich ihrem Wissen entzog?

„Was immer Misses Hermine auch denkt, mein Herr ist ein guter Zauberer."

Es rührte sie, dass die Elfe so loyal zu ihrem Meister stand, aber das was sie gehört hatte, war eindeutig gewesen.

„Terpentina ist nicht dumm. Mein Herr darf mir nichts über die Pläne erzählen, damit Terpentina sicher ist, aber er gab mir den Befehl die Misses zu beschützen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah das kleine Wesen aufmerksam an. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, aber es half ihr nicht den Keim des Zweifels gänzlich zu zerstören.

„Ihr dürft nicht in die Gewalt der Todesser kommen, hat er gesagt."

Da sie inzwischen die angeblichen Pläne kannte war das auch kein Wunder. Sollte etwas davon ans Licht kommen wäre sein Leben verwirkt. Trotzdem konnte es auch zu einem anderen Plan gehören sie lediglich glauben zu lassen er würde ein doppeltes Spiel betreiben um an weitere Informationen zu kommen. Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Hatte sie ihm denn nicht schon alles verraten? War er es nicht selbst gewesen, der sie immer wieder gewarnt hatte niemanden zu vertrauen und keinerlei Gefühle zuzulassen? Wurde dort in den anderen Zimmer soeben ihr Schicksal besiegelt?

„Hab keine Angst, Misses. Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben verteidigen und sollte ich es nicht schaffen, dann müsste ich dich eher..." Terpentina stockte und verzog dann ärgerlich ihr Gesicht, bevor sie begann ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, doch Hermine gelang es sie festzuhalten und davon abzubringen.

Ihr war klar, was die Elfe verbotener Weise hatte sagen wollen. Sie sollte sie eher umbringen als sie in die Hände der Feinde geraten zu lassen. Doch sollte sie das trösten? Es bestätigte eher den Verdacht, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Marionette in einem undurchsichtigen Spiel war.

Noch immer hielt sie den kleinen Körper fest, damit sie sich nicht weiter selbst verletzte, aber plötzlich hörte Terpentina auf und sah Hermine durchdringend an. „Er ist weg", flüsterte sie und Hermine ließ den Elf los. Voldemort war weg? Wie zur Betätigung kam nun auch der Herr des Hauses in die Küche und sah Hermine durchdringend an.

„Das war sehr unklug gewesen", sagte er leise und Hermine konnte nichts anderes als Nicken. In welcher Beziehung er das meinte, war irrelevant. Was sie viel mehr interessierte war, ob sie ihm wirklich noch vertrauen konnte.

Sekundenlang verfingen sich ihre Blicke, bis er plötzlich seinen Kopf verdrehte und ihr winkte ihm zu folgen. Hermine tat es, obwohl sie selbst nicht einmal mehr wusste warum. Sie hatte Fragen auf die sie Antworten brauchte, aber so wie sie ihn kannte, würde sie diese nicht bekommen, bevor sie nicht tat was er wollte.

Erstaunlicherweise führte er sie bis an die Tür, die ihrer Meinung nach nach draußen führte. Er sagte nichts, sondern zog nur kurz seinen Zauberstab, worauf sich die Tür öffnete und strahlendes Sonnenlicht herein ließ.

„Du kannst gehen."

Den ersten Impuls einfach ins Tageslicht zu treten unterdrückend, sah sie auf den offenen Rahmen und ihm hin und her. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Wollte sie überhaupt gehen?

War es nur ein neuer Trick sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen, oder einfach der Beweis, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte?

Zerrissen von den unterschiedlichen Empfindungen blieb sie einfach nur stocksteif stehen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich wie ein Kanarienvogel, der so lange in seinem Käfig gesessen hatte, dass die Freiheit nur noch ein Traum aus einer fernen Vergangenheit war und längst nicht mehr erstrebenswert.

„Du musst dich entscheiden. Entweder du vertraust mir, oder aber du gehst – sofort."

War es wieder so offensichtlich gewesen, was sie dachte? Sie wollte ihm ja vertrauen, mehr als alles andere. Doch trotzdem nagte der Zweifel an ihr, ob nicht auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit in seinen Worten zu Voldemort gewesen war.

„Hast du wirklich so einen experimentellen Trank?" Sie musste es wissen. Die Freiheit lockte in hellem Sonnenlicht, doch sie wollte erst weitere Antworten.

„Nein." Seine Antwort ließ sie aufatmen, aber nur für eine Sekunde. „Er ist schon lange kein Experiment mehr und wirkt ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, aber ich werde ihn nicht in seine Hände geben."

„Hast du ihn bei mir angewendet?"

„Was willst du hören, Hermine? Ja, oder nein? Welche dieser Antworten würdest du mir ohne zu zögern glauben? Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde sie dir nicht abnehmen. Vertrau mir, oder geh – es gibt nur diese beiden Optionen."

„Hast du mich jemals belogen?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur erneut auf die offene Tür.

Was sollte sie tun? Welches war die richtige Entscheidung? Ihre Gefühle waren nicht rational oder logisch erklärbar. Die Erklärung, dass diese durch einen Zauber entstanden waren, war naheliegend und folgerichtiger als die Annahme sich wirklich in ihn verliebt zu haben.

Warum half er ihr nicht? Es war schwer für Hermine sich einzugestehen, dass es Fragen gab, auf die sie keine Antwort hatte.

Sie musste gehen, es war die einzig konsequente Schlussfolgerung. Er würde ihr niemals die quälenden Fragen beantworten und wenn, würde sie niemals wissen, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sprach.

Die Zwickmühle in der sie saß, konnte nicht größer sein.

_'Vertraue niemanden' _hörte sie ihn in ihren Erinnerungen warnend sagen und das schloss ihn mit ein. _'Lerne deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. In diesem Krieg mögen diese die gefährlichste Waffe sein, aber sie sind auch der größte Schwachpunkt.'_

Kontrolle war der Schlüssel. Nur langsam gelang es ihr, ihre aufgewühlten Emotionen in geordnete Bahnen zu leiten und den Verstand wieder die Oberhand zu geben.

Zögernd war sie einige Schritte vorgetreten, so dass das Licht nun ihr Gesicht berührte. Tief durchatmend legte sie eine Hand an den Rahmen und genoss das wärmende Gefühl der Strahlen auf ihrer Haut.

Sie wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte...


	15. Chapter 15

_Ihr Lieben! Ich danke euch für die netten und aufbauenden Kommentare! Beim nächsten Mal gehe ich wieder einzeln darauf ein! schwör _

_Das blöde RL hat mich leider fest im Griff - kann der Tag nicht 48 Stunden haben?_

Teil 15

Blinzelnd sah Hermine in die Morgensonne, ohne wirklich zu erkennen wie die Umgebung aussah.

Von irgendwo hörte sie Vogelgezwitscher und der Duft von blühenden Pflanzen kitzelte ihre Nase.

Sie musste niesen und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, bevor sie sich umdrehte und hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Es dauerte bis sie wieder etwas außer hellen Flecken sehen konnte, mit kurzen Schritten die Distanz überwand und ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte.

Vermutlich war es der größte und vermutlich auch letzte Fehler in ihrem Leben, aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Eine Weile stand er regungslos da und Hermine wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging. Sie war beinahe versucht über die Schizophrenie ihrer Gedanken zu lachen und endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, legte auch er seine Arme um sie. „Das war dumm", flüsterte er und Hermine schluckte eine Erwiderung herunter.

„Warum hast du ihm das mit dem Schwert verraten?"

Die Frage brannte in ihrem Inneren. Es gab soviel, was sie nicht verstand.

„Das war ein Risiko welches ich eingehen musste. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er mir misstraut, also habe ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ihr das Schwert habt, um damit die Horkruxe zu vernichten. Und auch, dass ihr über den Kelch wusstet. So oder so, es war ein kalkulierbares Wagnis, da ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass er es ohnehin schon weiß. Zumindest wissen wir nun sicher, dass der Kelch zerstört ist und Voldemort vertraut mir wieder.

Vor allem aber", seine Stimme senkte sich ein wenig und er schob Hermine ein Stück von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, „weiß ich jetzt, dass der letzte Horkrux definitiv in Hogwarts ist."

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. „Er hat es dir gesagt?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich mit deiner Hilfe Potter eine Falle stellen wollte, er aber leider entkommen konnte. Voldemort war nicht erbaut darüber, dass ich ihn nach Hogwarts gelockt habe. Nun soll ich mit deiner Hilfe auch die letzten geheimen Zugänge zu dem Schloss aufspüren und versiegeln, um den Horkrux zu schützen."

„Was ist es? Hat er dir das auch gesagt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie wieder in die Arme. Wie hatte sie nur an ihm Zweifeln können? Es war brillant wie er arbeitete, doch es gab noch mehr, was sie wissen wollte.

„Was meinte er damit, dass du mich gegen Harry einsetzen kannst?"

„Er hofft, dass du dich gegen Potter stellst, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen."

„Das könnte ich nicht", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Aber das hast du schon längst getan", antwortete er und schob sie erneut von sich weg. „Doch noch einmal wirst du das nicht, versprich es mir!"

Es stimmte. Sie hatte sich am Vortag auf seine Seite geschlagen, doch niemals hätte sie Harry schaden wollen. Die Umstände hatten es einfach erfordert. Bewusst sah sie ihn nicht an. Sie wollte das Versprechen, welches er hören wollte, nicht geben.

Energisch rüttelte er an ihren Schultern.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Hermine, sollte es dazu kommen, musst du ihm helfen. Von ihm hängt alles ab, hörst du? Versprich mir das. Ich hätte von vornherein nicht zulassen dürfen, dass es zwischen uns so weit kommt."

Warum taten seine Worte nur so weh? Im Prinzip hatte er doch recht?

Warum hatten sie sich nicht unter anderen Umständen näher kommen können? In einer Welt ohne Krieg, ohne den Schatten der Vernichtung, der wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihnen schwebte, ohne die ständige Angst um das das eigene und das Leben anderer?

Weil sie dann niemals zusammen gekommen wären, beantwortete sie sich selbst diese Fragen.

Doch selbst wenn sie ihm dieses Versprechen gab, so würde es doch nur dazu führen, dass Harry am Ende auf der Strecke blieb und Severus vielleicht auch. Das Schicksal war launisch und grausam.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es noch einmal zu einer Konfrontation zwischen euch kommt."

„Du bist wahrhaft eine Gryffindor-Löwin", lächelte er milde und ließ zu, dass sie erneut ihre Arme um ihn schlang. „Du bist stur, dickköpfig und kämpfst wie ein Raubtier für das, was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast. Aber ich glaube, dass du weißt, wo dein Platz ist, wenn es darauf ankommt.

„Und du bist eine verdammte Slytherin-Schlange. Überheblich, Verschlagen und davon überzeugt, dass dein Weg der einzig richtige ist", murmelte sie leise.

„Das Attribut der Verschlagenheit kann ich nur an dich zurückgeben, aber ich weiß was du vorhast. Du wirst mir schwören, dass du auf seiner Seite stehen wirst, egal was kommt."

Störrisch verzog Hermine ihr Gesicht und vergrub es an seiner Brust, so dass er es nicht sehen konnte. Sein Kopf senkte sich ein wenig und seine Lippen strichen über ihre Stirn. Hatte sie gewonnen? Würde er auf ein derartiges Versprechen verzichten? Doch ihre Hoffnungen zerplatzen, als sich sein Mund ihrem Ohr näherte.

„Auf welcher Seite wirst du stehen? Sage und meine es, Hermine. Ich schwöre, ich werde dich höchst persönlich in das Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst."

Wütend ruckte ihr Kopf nach hinten, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er meine es ernst, das stand außer Frage. Und es war mehr als gemein, sie damit zu etwas zu zwingen, was sie nicht einhalten konnte.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich auf der _richtigen_ Seite stehen werde. Ich verspreche alles zu tun, damit Voldemort vernichtet wird. Und ich werde alles Nötige tun, dass Harry diesen Kampf gewinnt", meinte sie kryptisch und erwartete fast, dass er sie augenblicklich ins Geheimversteck des Ordens apparieren würde. Doch er lächelte nur und nickte. „Dann muss das reichen."

Seine Hände gruben sich in ihren Haaransatz von Hals und Nacken und seine Daumen strichen dabei sanft über ihr Kinn. Es überrasche Hermine zutiefst, als er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und küsste. Zerstreute auf diese Weise auch die allerletzten Zweifel, die sie vor Minuten noch gehabt hatte. War das seine Art ihr zu seine Erleichterung zu zeigen, dass sie nicht gegangen war?

Federleicht streiften seine Finger über die roten Male, die sie immer noch am Hals trug und sie daran erinnerten, wie er sie beim Lauschen erwischt hatte.

„Habe ich dir weh getan?", flüsterte er und sendete ihr damit heiße Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken." Sie sagte die Wahrheit, aber verschwieg ihm wie sehr sie an ihm in diesem Augenblick gezweifelt hatte. Viel mehr interessierte sie in diesem Moment wie er es anstellte, dass ihr bei einer kleinen Berührung und einem Kuss bereits die Knie weich wurden.

„Es musste echt aussehen. Er wusste wie ich, dass du hinter der Tür warst und zugehört hast. Bring dich nie wieder in eine solche Gefahr."

Auf seltsame Weise ging ihr der Inhalt seiner Worte allein durch den Ton seiner Stimme verloren, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Eid geschworen hätte, wenn er sie vorhin mit der gleichen Stimmlage um ihr Versprechen gebeten hätte.

•**:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•**

Sein erster Impuls war gewesen sie anzuschreien, zu tadeln und zu fragen, was sie sich bei dieser haarsträubenden Aktion gedacht hatte. Voldemort war nicht zu vergleichen mit irgendwelchen Magiern und ihre Präsenz wäre selbst für einen nicht so gut ausgebildeten Zauberer deutlich spürbar gewesen. Den dunklen Lord zu Belauschen kam einem Todesurteil gleich, das er nur durch sein Eingreifen im letzten Augenblick hatte verhindern können. Und sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst in welcher Gefahr sie gewesen war.

Doch eigentlich war er wütend auf sich, da er es hätte wissen müssen.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht mit seinem Auftauchen gerechnet hatte. Normalerweise war er immer für einen schnellen Abruf bereit. Voldemort hasste es zu warten, weshalb er meistens angezogen schlief. Dass er persönlich gekommen war, hatte selbst ihn überrascht und auch gezeigt, dass seine Fähigkeiten dies Haus vor Übergriffen zu schützen in Anbetracht der Macht des dunklen Lords sehr begrenzt war.

Sie musste fort, heraus aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone und der einzige Weg war es, sie zurück zu ihren Freunden zu schicken. Gleichzeitig musste er sich jedoch auch eingestehen, dass die Idee sie einfach gehen zu lassen, eine äußerst dumme und unüberlegte Entscheidung gewesen war.

Doch was er in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte, war mehr gewesen, als seine sonst so kühle Beherrschtheit hatte ertragen können. Nicht einmal Voldemorts Auftauchen hatte ihn so entsetzt wie die offensichtlichen Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie hatte ihn dennoch wieder überrascht, indem sie nicht einfach weggelaufen war. Und zuzugeben, dass er erleichtert darüber war, kostete ihn die größte Überwindung überhaupt.

Wo kamen plötzlich die Gewissensbisse her? Die ständige Sorge um ihre Sicherheit? Der Wunsch, dass sie ihm blind vertraute? Der Gedanke sie einfach zu packen und in sein Bett zu schleifen?

Wie automatisiert hatte er sie geküsst, nachdem er ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte. Stur und dickköpfig wie sie nun einmal war, hatte sie es ihm nicht geben wollen, aber wenn er sich einem sicher sein konnte, dann, dass sie sich daran halten würde, wenn es soweit war.

Seine Finger strichen über die Male an ihrem Hals und er bedauerte, dass er sie verletzen musste. Ein Witz in Vergleich zu dem, was sie von der Seite des dunklen Lords erwartet hätte, wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass es vorbei sein würde. Der Wunsch sich in ihr zu vergraben, die Triebe auszuleben, die er sich so lange verweigert hatte. So wie es früher gewesen war, als die Zeiten es noch erlaubten hin und wieder gewissen Bedürfnissen nachzugehen. Doch dies war anders. Er wollte mehr.

Es war falsch. Ein riesiger Fehler. Er konnte sehen, nein, fühlen, dass es ihr genauso ging. Es durfte nicht sein. Am Ende würde sie nur Schmerz und Verlust erwarten. Und er geriet in Gefahr das Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Zweifel und Verlangen waren keine gute Kombination für eine Gefühlswelt, die bisher gut verschlossen in irgendwelchen Tiefen verborgen geblieben waren.

Ganz bewusst setzte er seine Stimme ein. Mochte ihm die Natur äußerlich nicht die besten Attribute mitgegeben haben, so war er sich der Macht seine Stimme absolut bewusst. Und er sah ihr an, dass sie ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Hermine hang an seinen Lippen und hatte vermutlich nicht einmal genau verstanden, was er sagte. Schon als Lehrer hatte er dies Mittel eingesetzt. Bei den Schülern hatte ein leichtes Absenken der Tonlage gereicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ein wenig Anheben und sie zitterten vor Angst. Musste er sich im Kollegium mal wieder für drakonische Maßnahmen rechtfertigen hatten ein paar Worte genügt, dass man ihm verzieh.

Es gab nur wenige, die immun dagegen waren. Dumbledore, als Beispiel, oder Voldemort.

In jungen Jahren, als er mit Zauberern wie Lucius zusammen gewesen war, hatte ihn dieser oft um diese Stimme beneidet. Er, der nicht über das gute Aussehen und Auftreten eines Malfoys verfügte, zog mit Hilfe seiner Stimme oft mehr Aufmerksamkeit bei der weiblichen Gesellschaft auf sich, als es seinem damaligen Freund lieb war.

„Das ist ein Trick, oder?"

Es fiel ihm schwer nicht zu lächeln und so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht, was sie meinte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass sie wenigstens schlau genug war, dies zu erkennen.

„Was meinst du?", flüsterte er und sah mit Genugtuung, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, allein dadurch, dass er seine Stimmbänder vibrieren ließ. Außerdem lenkte es ihn von seinen quälenden Gedanken ab.

„Das mit deiner Stimme. Schon bei dieser schrecklichen Todesserin fiel mir das auf. Du kannst damit spielen. So wie sie dich angesehen hat, hättest du ein Muggeltelefonbuch rezitieren können und sie hätte an nichts anderes gedacht, als dich ins Bett zu bekommen."

Sie war also doch eifersüchtig gewesen. Im Nachhinein ein seltsam befriedigendes Gefühl.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", log er amüsiert und gab dem Impuls nach, mit dem Finger ihre Lippen zu berühren.

Ja war er denn völlig verrückt geworden? Er hatte es ein für alle Mal beenden wollen und fand sich nicht in der Lage dazu. Ein Mal noch – nur ein einziges Mal sich in ihr verlieren, was machte es noch aus? Danach würde er es beenden, doch nicht jetzt...

„Das weißt du genau", schimpfte sie leise. Gut gemacht, kleine Gryffindor, lobte er sie insgeheim. Wenigstens lernte sie ihn zu durchschauen.

Mit aller Gewalt schob er aufkommende Gewissensbisse zur Seite. Er konnte sehen, dass in ihr das gleiche Verlangen tobte und ihr Kuss ließ ihn die letzten vernünftigen Gedanken vergessen.

Wie von selbst, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, hob er sie hoch und trug sie wieder in sein Schlafzimmer.

•**:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•**

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Hermine nackt und erschöpft auf dem Bauch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Finger fuhren ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und sie spürte seinen Atem, dank des dünnen Schweißfilms, deutlich auf ihrer Haut.

Erneut überkam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen für eine Weile wieder alles vergessen zu haben und der traurige Gedanke kam in ihr hoch, dass dies vielleicht nur eine begrenzte Zeit war, die sie hatten.

Wie würde es weiter gehen? Gab es so etwas wie eine Zukunft für sie? Pragmatisch, wie sie nun mal war, verbot sie sich den Gedanken daran, dass einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen konnte. Die Gefahr in der sie schwebten hatte Voldemort mit seinem Besuch mehr als deutlich gemacht.

Unwillig murrte sie, als er mit dem sanften Streicheln aufhörte und sie an der leichten Schwenkbewegung der Matratze spürte, dass er aufstehen wollte.

„Wo willst du hin?" Nur dumpf war ihre Stimme aus dem Kopfkissen zu vernehmen, in welches sie ihr Gesicht vergraben hatte.

„Ich muss arbeiten."

Arbeiten? Merlin! Sie hatte sogar vergessen, dass er in die Schule musste. Wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken? Sie drehe ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und blinzelte ihn an. Noch saß er am Bettrand, den Rücken zu ihr gedreht, als würde er nachdenken.

Hermine stemmte sich hoch, robbte auf Knien zu ihm herüber und schlang von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während sie ihr Gesicht an seines drückte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging.

Seine Hand fuhr kurz hoch, drückte ihren Arm, um diesen dann vorsichtig zu lösen, damit er aufstehen konnte.

Hermine sah zu, wie er in die Sachen schlüpfte und sich erst wieder zu ihr umdrehte, als er angezogen war.

Sie sah ihm deutlich an, dass er er ihr etwas sagen wollte und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde.

„Du weißt, dass es falsch ist", flüsterte er heiser und Hermine spürte deutlich die kalte Hand der Enttäuschung, die sich um ihren Brustkorb legte.

Ja, sie wusste dies, aber musste er es immer wieder betonen?

Betreten sah sie zur Seite und schwieg. Warum konnte er nicht einfach so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung?

Weil es nicht so war, egal wie sehr sie es sich auch einreden wollte.

„Es wird Zeit wieder vernünftig zu werden", betonte er leise seine Entscheidung.

Hermine unterdrückte eine abweisende Antwort. Eine Sekunde später war er schon disappariert.

Wie konnte so ein wunderbares Gefühl gleichzeitig so weh tun? Erst Minuten später stand auch Hermine auf und zog sich wieder an. Hunger hatte sie nicht, aber um Terpentina nicht zu enttäuschen, nagte sie während des Frühstücks lustlos an einem Stück Toast herum. Die Hauselfe hatte natürlich bemerkt, was zwischen ihr und dem Hausherren vorging aber das kleine Wesen war taktvoll genug Hermine erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Möchte die Misses noch einen Tee?", lispelte die Elfe und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein danke. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht einmal Hunger." Terpentina nickte nur und ließ die Sachen vom Tisch verschwinden, um dann vorsichtig an die junge Hexe heranzutreten. Ihre kleine Hand legte sich auf Hermines Arm und diese seufzte tief.

„Terpentina kann diesen Schmerz nicht heilen", meinte die Elfe traurig und schüttelte ihren Kopf, was Hermine wenigstens ein Lächeln entlockte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf die der Elfe und drückte sie vorsichtig. „Das ist wirklich lieb von dir." Es war erstaunlich, welches Einfühlungsvermögen das kleine Wesen bewies.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

„Guten Morgen Severus", begrüßte Dumbledores Portrait den Schulleiter, als dieser, völlig unüblich, zu spät ins sein Büro appariert war. Dieser hielt sich nicht erst mit einer Begrüßung auf und nickte dem Bild nur kurz zu.

„Der letzte Horkrux ist hier."

Für einen Augenblick schwieg das Bildnis und nickte dann. „Das haben wir doch erwartet, aber woher hast du die Information?"

„Von ihm persönlich. Er kam heute morgen überraschend zu mir."

Dumbledore nicke nur und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen Bart.

„Wie kam es dazu? Was hast du getan, dass er dir dieses brisante Geheimnis anvertraut hat?"

Mit wenigen Worten erklärte Snape seinem ehemaligen Mentor was er unternommen hatte, auch dass sich Hermine deutlich auf seine Seite gestellt hatte, als es zu der Konfrontation mit Harry Potter gekommen war. Was allerdings danach zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, verschwieg er.

„Eine sehr interessante Entwicklung. Es war eine hervorragende Idee sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, indem du einige Informationen übermittelt hast. Ein wenig riskant, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, wie ein Muggelsprichwort sagt. Und unsere Miss Granger hat sich also verliebt? Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich."

„Bitte?" Snapes Kopf war hochgeruckt und er starrte das Portrait eindringlich an. Er hatte mit keinem Wort die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hermine erwähnt, ja nicht einmal angedeutet. Warum auch? Es war sowieso vorbei.

„Severus, ich war alt und mag inzwischen tot sein, aber ich war nie blind und dumm. Eine junge Frau mit dem Verstand einer Hermine Granger hätte die Chance beim Schopf ergriffen und nicht gezögert wieder zu ihren Freunden zu kommen, wenn da nicht mehr im Spiel wäre als das Problem deiner Sicherheit. Die Idee es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte Harry sie befreit war sehr gut und wenn du wirklich hinter deinem Plan gestanden hättest, wäre sie nun auch wieder bei den Beiden."

„Da ist nichts", betonte Snape und wich dem Blick des Portraits aus. Es hatte keinen Zweck seinen Vorgänger zu belügen. „Zumindest nicht mehr."

Ihm entging das sanfte Lächeln des Gemäldes, bevor der verstorbene Zauberer wieder ernst wurde und aus dem Rahmen verschwand.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Hermine erwartete ihn schon als er am Abend wiederkam. Sie war bereits fertig für die neue Suche und vermied es weitgehend ihn anzusehen, als er mitten in der Bibliothek apparierte. Zu genau waren ihr seine letzten Worte im Gedächtnis geblieben und auch sie war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit für eine, wie auch immer geartete Beziehung war. Egal wie sehr es sie schmerzte. Alles in ihr schrie nach ihm und nur mit viel Selbstbeherrschung konnte sie verhindern sich ihm nicht einfach an den Hals zu werfen.

Sie sah genau, dass er ihr etwas sagen wollte, doch bevor er auch nur ansetzte, hob sie ihre Hand und unterbrach ihn mit dieser Geste.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst und du hast recht."

„Hab ich das?" Sie hörte deutlich ein wenig Erstaunen aus seiner Stimme heraus, offensichtlich hatte er nicht mit ihrer Vernunft gerechnet.

„Ja", nickte sie bestimmend und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie ihre Hände ruhig. Sie hatte den Tag über Zeit gehabt über alles nachzudenken. Wenn der Krieg vorbei war, dann ... vielleicht... aber es brachte nichts über eine unbestimmte Zukunft zu spekulieren. Die Vernunft in ihr hatte die Oberhand gewonnen.

Doch nun, in seiner Nähe, drohte die brüchige Mauer aus Verstand, Realitätsbewusstsein und Einsicht zu bröckeln.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Warum fühlte er sich nicht erleichtert? Vor Sekunden noch hatte Snape sich in seinem Hinterkopf alle Argumente zurecht gelegt, das, was gar nicht hätte erst anfangen dürfen, zu beenden.

„Wir sollten das vergessen und neu anfangen."

Das waren die Worte, die er auch benutzt hätte. So einfach hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Sie überraschte ihn schon wieder. Vorsichtig trat er ihr auch einen Schritt entgegen und nickte zustimmend.

„Es kommt nie wieder vor."

Nein, nie wieder. Nachdenklich starrte er auf ihren Mund aus dem genau das kam, was er gedacht hatte. Gut, es war gut. Besser konnte es doch nicht sein?

„Dann wäre das geklärt?"

Ja, das war es. Erneut nickte er und starrte auf ihre Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, als erwartete sie einen Handschlag für das Abkommen.

Hermine verzog ihren Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln, während er sie ansah. Es war schwer vernünftig zu sein, wenn der verräterische Körper genau das Gegenteil verlangte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und drückte diese zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte.

Es war nicht gut, dass er ihre Finger länger festhielt als nötig. Ihre Haut war warm und Severus fühlte, wie ihre Hand unter dem Druck seiner Finger zitterte. Das Versprechen würde nur so lange dauern wie er es zuließ, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Wie von selbst vergrub sich seine freie Hand in ihren Haaren und er sah den fiebrigen Glanz in ihren Augen.

Was hätte er in diesem Augenblick gegeben um frei zu sein.

Frei von den selbst auferlegten Pflichten.

Frei von Verantwortung.

Frei von Schuld.

Frei für sie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tiziana-91 **– dafür gibt es ja letztendlich FF – damit man sich die Geschichte so spinnt, wie sie auch hätte sein können. (Bei aller Hochachtung für J.K. - Ich mag ihr Ende einfach nicht – und ich habe es immer noch nicht gelesen °gg°...)

**Mortianna's Morgana** – Ja, die Vorsätze sind verdammt wackelig ;-) Das ist so wie mit meinem Wunsch nach Abnehmen °lol° Am Ende ist das leckere Eis doch stärker als ich...

**mija-ela **– Nun, Vernunft und Gefühl war noch nie eine gute Kombination und unvernünftig werden sie eh wieder – versprochen!°ggg °

**Tatze81**- Ich mag meine Terpentina auch ;-) Und sie wird noch richtig wichtig (am Ende)

Teil 16

Mit einem erstickten Fluch zog er Hermine an sich und spürte, wie sie erleichtert die Luft ausstieß.

Ihre Arme krallten sich um seine Mitte, drückten sich damit noch fester an ihn heran und obwohl er wusste, dass es ein großer Fehler war, war er nicht in der Lage, es zu beenden.

Für ihn war es völlig neu, diese Art von Schwäche zu fühlen.

Vernunft, Disziplin, Selbstbeherrschung – Säulen seines Daseins, die durch die alleinige Anwesenheit dieser kleinen Hexe zusammenbrachen wie ein Kartenhaus. Sein Bestreben nach Sühne und Rache bekamen einen neuen Stellenwert.

Es war an der Zeit ihr zu sagen, warum er dies alles tat. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde es niemals geben. Einerseits, und auch das war eine neue Erfahrung, fürchtete er sich ein wenig vor ihrer Reaktion. Auf der anderen Seite war es die letzte Option dem ganzen Desaster Einhalt zu gebieten, in das sie hier schlitterten.

Er hielt sie fest, während er leise zu sprechen begann. Ihm war bewusst, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein konnte, bevor sie gehen würde, wenn sie erfuhr was er getan hatte.

Ihr Griff lockerte sich ein wenig, als er von seinen Anfängen als Todesser erzählte. Von dem berauschenden Gefühl der Macht, dem er als junger Mann erlag. Als Außenseiter und bevorzugtem Opfer seiner Schulkameraden hatte es ihm völlig neue Wege eröffnet.

Er beschönigte nichts. Seine Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemorts Anhängern hatte ihm das eingebracht, was er über Jahre in der Schule vermisst hatte. Neue Freunde, Prestige und Anerkennung. Auch dass es ihm gefallen hatte, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, verschwieg er ihr nicht.

Erst als er von seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu Lily sprach, rückte Hermine von ihm ab. Deutlich sah er die Tränenflüssigkeit in ihren Augen schwimmen und er unterdrückte den Wunsch sie einfach wieder an sich zu ziehen. Es war nicht zu ergründen, ob es Mitleid oder Entsetzen war. Beides gefiel im nicht, aber das war nicht mehr von Bedeutung, wenn er erst einmal alles ausgesprochen hatte.

Seine unverzeihliche Schuld am Tod der Potters, durch den Verrat. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es sich in der Prophezeiung um sie handelte, aber das war auch irrelevant. Er hatte wissentlich das Leben Unschuldiger aufs Spiel gesetzt.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Hermine brauchte eine gute Minute um zu verinnerlichen, was sie alles gehört hatte. Nun wurde ihr vieles klar. Es war kein Wunder, dass er so geworden war. Sogar den Hunger nach Macht und Anerkennung konnte sie nachvollziehen. Auch sie war Anfangs die Außenseiterin in Hogwarts gewesen. Als Streberin und Besserwisserin verschrien, war sie auf dem besten Weg gewesen, sich vor allem zu verschließen, wenn sie nicht das Glück gehabt hätte, auf 'gute' Freunde zu treffen.

Etwas, was er nicht gehabt hatte.

Seine unerfüllte Liebe zu Lily schmerzte sie. Es war nicht richtig, eifersüchtig auf eine Tote zu sein, aber trotzdem konnte sie das aufkommende Gefühl nicht abwehren. Natürlich trug er Mitschuld an ihrem Tod, aber er hatte es nicht absichtlich getan. Das war alles, was für sie von Bedeutung war.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und erkannte die Spur von Erstaunen in seinen Augen. Hatte er etwas anderes erwartet? Seine Erzählungen hatten ihr nur gezeigt, dass sich ihr Unterbewusstsein nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie hatte sich in niemanden verliebt, der schlecht war.

Fehlgeleitet und leichtsinnig war er gewesen, aber wer konnte sich davon schon freisprechen? Sie verstand auch, warum er sich so schuldig fühlte, aber für sie war nur wichtig, dass er es bereute.

„Dann hast du Harry nie wirklich gehasst?" In all den Jahren ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie das angenommen.

Er war ihrer Berührung ausgewichen und Hermine hielt sich ernüchtert zurück. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sein Geständnis ihr Verhältnis gefestigt hätte, aber sie schluckte die Enttäuschung herunter.

„Gehasst?", wiederholte er. „Ich habe ihn nie gehasst. Er hat mich mit seiner Anwesenheit tagtäglich an alles erinnert."

„Aber warum..."

Er wusste, was sie fragen wollte und hob die Hand, um Hermine zu unterbrechen.

„Potter hat bis heute nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ich getan habe. _Ich_ habe seinen Hass verdient."

Das war es also? Er hatte ihn und alle anderen schikaniert und gedemütigt, weil er glaubte diesen Hass verdient zu haben? Unwillig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Die fehlenden Puzzleteile setzen sich langsam zu einem ganzen Bild zusammen. Ihr war völlig klar, dass sein Selbsthass schon psychopathische Züge trug, doch für sie war es nur ein Grund mehr, bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Niemand hat so etwas verdient, egal was du auch getan hast." Noch einmal versuchte sie eine Annäherung, aber er blockte ab. Sie spürte, dass ihn das viel Überwindung gekostet haben musste. Vermutlich war sie der erste Mensch nach Dumbledore, der von diesem Geheimnis wusste.

In ihr wuchs der Wunsch, ihm einen Teil der Last abzunehmen, ihm zu zeigen, dass es noch weitaus mehr gab als das Verlangen nach Sühne. Doch sie ahnte auch, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

„Du kannst immer noch gehen."

Glaubte er denn wirklich, sie wollte das?

Energisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und probierte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. So einfach würde er sie nicht loswerden, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass dies sein Wunsch gewesen war.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen verdammten Horkrux finden", stellte sie klar und wechselte das Thema.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Sie hatten bereits die halbe Nacht im Schloss gesucht und machte gerade eine kleine Pause, als Snape sich plötzlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Unterarm fasste.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine und sah beunruhigt zu ihm herüber.

„Er ruft mich", quetschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zog den Ärmel ein wenig nach oben, damit sie sehen konnte, was mit ihm geschah. Das dunkle Mal pulsierte und bekam auf der Haut ein dreidimensionales Eigenleben. Es war, als würden sich die Konturen erheben und sich eine echte, kleine Schlange unter der Haut winden. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, musste es auch Schmerzen verursachen.

„Ich bringe dich erst zurück, das ist sicherer", keuchte er leise und wollte nach Hermine greifen, doch sie entzog sich seiner Hand.

„Nein, nimm mich mit. Du hast mir gesagt, dass er nicht gerne wartet. Was immer er von dir will, vermutlich betrifft es mich genauso."

Für eine Sekunde schien er mit sich zu hadern und Hermine sah ihm an, dass ihr Vorschlag ihm nicht gefiel, trotzdem fühlte sie sich erleichtert, als er kurz nickte und erneut ihre Hand fasste. Nur einen Augenblick später waren sie auch schon in einem ihr unbekannten Haus gelandet.

Allmählich schien sie sich wirklich an das Apparieren zu gewöhnen, auch wenn sie es niemals geglaubt hätte. Der unangenehme Schwindel währte nur noch eine Sekunde und auch das furchtbare Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, verlor so langsam seinen Schrecken.

„Du bleibst an meiner Seite", zischte er. „Egal was passiert, du tust nichts ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl."

Natürlich würde sie das. Auch wenn ihr Herz aufgeregt klopfte, vertraute sie ihm ohne zu zögern.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte sie ihm einen langen Flur herunter, den Blick nur auf ihn gerichtet. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren, aber es musste eine Art Herrenhaus oder kleines Schloss ein.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob es das gleiche Anwesen war, in dessen Kellern sie gefoltert wurde, aber das war auch zweitrangig. In seiner Gesellschaft fühlte sie sich sicher, egal was kommen würde.

Snape war so abrupt stehen geblieben, dass Hermine beinahe aufgelaufen wäre. Sie erkannte natürlich sofort die hochgewachsene Person, die sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte, doch sie versuchte, ihre Beherrschung zu behalten.

Lucius Malfoy.

Arrogant starrte er auf sie herab und musterte dann den dunklen Zauberer an ihrer Seite.

Hermine konnte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging förmlich spüren. Gespielt ergeben hielt sie ihre Augen gesenkt, damit niemand erkennen konnte, was sich wirklich in ihr abspielte. Angst und Ekel vermischten sich zu einem dickflüssigen Brei und ließ ihr Herz heftiger schlagen.

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung nahm Lucius seinen Stock ein wenig länger und schob dessen Knauf unter ihr Kinn, so dass sie gezwungen war aufzusehen.

„Du hattest schon immer einen Hang zu schlammblütigen Frauen, mein lieber Freund", meinte er lächelnd zu Snape, der über die höhnischen Worte des Todessers keine Miene verzog. Sie bewunderte ihn für die Selbstbeherrschung, wo sie selbst nahe daran war ihre zu verlieren.

Ihre Pupillen flackerten zu ihm herüber, damit sie dem blonden Zauberer nicht in die Augen sehen musste und sich am Ende verriet.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass du mich erstaunst, Severus. Wie hast du es geschafft, die Kleine zu bändigen? Oder habe ich das Mädchen am Ende überschätzt? Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, hätte ich gedacht, du würdest mehr Schwierigkeiten mit ihr haben."

„Vielleicht unterschätzt du _mich_, Lucius." Snape behielt den Todesser fest im Auge, unternahm aber nichts, als dieser seinen Stock provokativ an ihrem Körper herabgleiten ließ.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und konnte nur schwer den Wunsch unterdrücken, Malfoy ins Gesicht zu spucken.

Dieser war näher an sie heran getreten und starrte argwöhnisch auf sie herunter.

„Ich spüre noch deutlich ihren Kampfgeist. Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du sie im Griff hast? Vielleicht ist es ja sie, die dich kontrolliert? Ist es wahr, was man sagt? Muggelstämmige Hexen sollen ja temperamentvoller im Schlafzimmer sein?"

„Neugierig Lucius? Ich würde sie dir anbieten, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass sie nicht deinen Geschmack trifft."

Für einen Moment sah es für sie so aus, als würde der blonde Zauberer ernsthaft über Snapes Vorschlag nachdenken. Seine Hand fuhr nach oben und hätte sie um ein Haar im Gesicht berührt, wäre Snape nicht im letzten Moment dazwischen gegangen und hätte besitzergreifend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Außerdem teile ich nicht gerne, wie du sicherlich weißt."

Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen, doch ihr Gegenüber bekam es nicht mit.

Malfoy machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und wendete sich wieder Snape zu, der seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verzogen hatte.

„Du hast zu lange unter dem Einfluss dieses alten Quacksalbers gestanden und bist weich geworden, deshalb traue ich dir nicht. An deiner Stelle hätte ich sie schon längst entsorgt."

„Der Lord hat Pläne mit ihr, von denen du nichts weißt, schon einmal darüber nachgedacht? Vielleicht traut er _dir_ ja nicht. Immerhin ist dein Sohn verschwunden, seit er offensichtlich zu unfähig war, einen simplen Auftrag auszuführen."

Das blasse Gesicht des Todessers verzog sich kurz zu einer Grimasse, aber er schien sich schnell wieder im Griff zu haben.

„Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Severus." Damit drehte er sich weg und ging, während Hermine die angestaute Luft aus den Lungen ließ.

„Um ein Haar hätte ich mich vergessen, am liebsten hätte ich ihm seinen blöden Stock dorthin geschoben, wo die Sonne nie scheint", flüsterte sie gehässig.

„Wenn er dich angefasst hätte, wäre das sicherlich die besser Alternative für ihn gewesen, als das, was ich mit ihm gemacht hätte."

Hermine hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, damit er ihr Lächeln nicht sah. Sie befanden sich im Zentrum des Bösen und alles woran sie denken konnte war, dass er eifersüchtig klang. Wie verrückt konnte es bitte noch werden?

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Sie erkannte den Raum sofort wieder. Es war der gleiche, in den sie gebracht worden war, als Snape sie befreien konnte. Ihre Kehle wurde eng bei dem Gedanken daran, aber sie wagte sich nicht genauer umzusehen. Sie waren nicht allein.

„Severus." Die Stimme Voldemorts klang ein wenig überrascht. „Du erstaunst mich schon wieder. Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich sie sehen wollte?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", erwiderte dieser ehrlich und deutete eine Verneigung an. „Aber nach Potters Befreiungsaktion hielt ich es für besser, sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen."

Demütig erscheinend hielt Hermine ihre Lider gesenkt, dennoch fragte sie sich angespannt, was der dunkle Lord von ihr wollte. Sie hatte Angst, zeigte es aber nicht und hielt sich eng an Snapes Seite.

„Du weißt, dass einige unserer Freunde hier mein Vertrauen in dich nicht teilen."

Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und Hermine war, als könnte sie das dünne Lächeln des Zauberers an ihrer Seite spüren.

„Es überrascht mich nicht, dass man mir nicht traut mein Herr, aber dass es schon so weit geht, dass man Eurem Urteil misstraut ist mir neu."

Angespanntes Schweigen breitete sich in dem Raum aus, der zuvor noch von leisem Tuscheln erfüllt gewesen war.

„Gut gewählte Worte, mein lieber Severus. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich ein derartiges Verhalten auch nicht dulden."

Hermine sah vorsichtig auf und ihr Blick streifte die anwesenden Todesser, die größtenteils hasserfüllt zu ihnen herübersahen.

„Es gibt einige Zweifel daran, dass du diese Hexe unter deiner Kontrolle hast. Nicht wenige vermuten, dass dies nur ein Trick ist. Das Schlammblut hat uns in den letzten Monaten einige Niederlagen gekostet und der Wunsch nach Rache ist nach wie vor sehr groß."

Die unterschwellige Drohung, die in den Worten des dunklen Zauberers mitschwang entging Hermine nicht. Man würde einen Beweis von Snape verlangen, das lag nun auf der Hand.

„Den Wunsch habe ich auch, mein Lord. Doch es geht hier nicht um die Befriedigung einiger Rachegelüste. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr Euren angestammten Platz in der Zauberwelt bekommt. Das allein hat oberste Priorität."

Um ein Haar hätte Hermine hysterisch aufgelacht. Voldemorts nasenloses Gesicht hatte einen beinahe zufriedenen Eindruck angenommen.

„Dann wirst du diesen ungläubigen Würmern einen Beweis deiner Loyalität geben?"

„Denen?", Severus Hand umfasste mit einer Geste die Anwesenden und sah sie nicht einmal an. "Niemals. Aber wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich Euch zeigen wem meine Treue gehört."

Tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo ihr Lieben! Zunächst vielen Dank für eure netten Kommentare. Mein Urlaub war (wie alle Urlaube) zu kurz und ich finde irgendwie noch nicht in den normalen Alltag zurück. Damit keine zu langen Pausen entstehen gibt es das nächste Kapitel völlig unkorrigiert – seht es mir nach.

Teil 17

Sie ließ sich die aufkommende Panik nicht anmerken als er dunkle Lord näher rückte. Er überragte selbst den hochgewachsenen Zauberer an ihrer Seite noch um beinahe einen Kopf.

„Was ist mit dir, Schlammblut? Wem gehört deine Loyalität?"

Hermine spürte die ansteigende Spannung in diesem Raum und vorsichtig blickte sie nach oben in die rötlich funkelnden Tiefen seiner Augenhöhlen.

„Severus", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme und sie hörte das zögernd einsetzende Gemurmel um sie herum, als hätte man noch etwas anderes erwartet.

Die gespenstische Gestalt drehte sich kurz triumphierend zu seinen Anhängern um. Hermine wusste nicht, was dieses Verhalten sollte.

„Dieser Raum untersteht einem Wahrheitszauber", raunte Snape erklärend und hob spöttisch eine Braue. „War das alles? Das ist lächerlich und pure Zeitverschwendung. Glaubt ihr, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet?"

Snape hatte sich an die Anwesenden gewendet und seine Arme ausgebreitet.

„Was ist mit Euch? Wem seid ihr treu ergeben? Habt ihr bedacht, dass dieser Zauber für euch ebenso gilt?"

Er war ein wenig von Hermine weggetreten und sie sah, wie Voldemort mit einem Glitzern in den Augen seine Bewegungen verfolgte.

„Was ist mit dir Ernest?" Snape zeigte auf einen maskierten Zauberer, der ängstlich einen Schritt zurückgewichen war. „Worin liegen deinen Prioritäten? Lord Voldemort bis in den Tod zu dienen, oder sind es deine niedrigen Wünsche nach Macht und Einfluss?"

Ein heiseres Krächzen entwich dem angesprochenen Todesser, während sich der Blick des dunklen Lords in seinen bohrte.

„Ich bin Euch treu bis in den Tod."

Ein grünliches Leuchten umgab den Maskierten und sofort rückten alle anderen von ihm ab. Das Leuchten verstärkte sich, wurde zu einem hellen Schein, umhüllte den Zauberer bis dieser schreiend zusammenbrach.

„Das reicht." Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach Voldemort den Zauber und erneut drehte er sich zu Snape herum.

„Ist sie bereit? Wird sie auf unserer Seite stehen, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen?"

Hermine war erleichtert, dass Voldemort ihr diese Frage nicht stellte. Zu deutlich konnte sie das verbrannte Fleisch des Verräters bis zu ihrem Platz riechen. Eine Lüge würde sie das Leben kosten.

„Sie wird tun, was immer ich ihr auftrage."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass sie mein Mal bekommt."

Um ein Haar hätte sie erschrocken aufgeschrien, als er herrisch nach ihrem Arm griff und so drehte, dass die Innenfläche nach oben zeigte. Sie durfte nicht zeigen was sie fühlte, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie reflexartig versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entziehen.

Hilfesuchend begegnete sie Snapes Blick, der sie undurchdringlich ansah. Vermutlich hatte auch er nicht damit gerechnet. Sie durfte sich nicht verraten, auch wenn sie die Vorstellung mit dem hässlichen Mal gezeichnet zu werden schockierte.

„Du sagtest sie wäre bereit?" herrschte Voldemort den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer an, der scheinbar gelassen wieder zu ihnen ging. Hermine versuchte immer noch sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch gegen die Kräfte des Lords kam sie nicht an.

Eiswasser schien ihr durch die Adern zu laufen. Die Beherrschung zu behalten war angesichts ihrer Situation kaum noch möglich. Andererseits war sie sich bewusst, dass sie eine Weigerung das Leben kosten würde.

„Sie vertraut mir, mein Herr. Sie ist noch nicht so weit Euch ebenfalls zu vertrauen. Lasst mich dies tun."

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich wie gelähmt. Das würde er nicht tun, oder doch? Zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt spürte sie, wie Voldemort sie losließ und stattdessen Snape ihr Handgelenk umfing.

Hektisch suchte sie nach einem Ausweg, doch egal was ihr einfiel, am Ende stand ihr Tod.

„Vertraue mir", schien sein Blick zu sagen und tatsächlich schien seine Berührung und die Art wie er sie ansah ihre schlimmsten Ängste einzudämmen. Es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel. Es war nur ein Mal. Ein hässliches Zeichen, was für sie nie eine Bedeutung haben würde.

Ergeben schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete ab.

Deutlich spürte sie die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf ihrer Haut. Sie wusste nicht wie es vonstatten gehen würde. Schmerzen waren ihr egal, die würde sie verkraften, nur die Vorstellung des Rest ihres Lebens mit dem verhassten Mal gezeichnet zu sein verursache einen kaum zu unterdrückenden Würgreiz in ihrer Kehle.

„Warte." Hermine wollte nicht, dass man ihr die Erleichterung ansah, also stand sie einfach still. War dies nur ein Aufschub, oder hatte es sich der dunkle Lord anders überlegt?

„Das dürfte wohl allen als Beweis genügen."

Jetzt öffnete sie doch wieder ihre Augen. War das nur ein Test gewesen? Sie schwankte, doch wurde sie durch die Hand an ihrem Unterarm gehalten.

„Es wäre dumm sie schon zu zeichnen. Potter soll zumindest noch die Hoffnung haben, er könnte sie retten."

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Hermine hatte es noch nie so herbeigesehnt zu apparieren. Noch immer kamen ihr die Ereignisse vor wie ein wilder Alptraum, nachdem Voldemort sie entlassen hatte.

Snape hatte sie sofort nach Hause gebracht und sie war mehr als dankbar dafür den Rest der Nacht nicht weiter nach dem Horkrux zu suchen. Die Lage spitze sich zu und eigentlich durften sie keine Zeit verschwenden, doch sie fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt.

Noch gut eine Minute nachdem sie angekommen waren, hielt sie sich immer noch an ihm fest und war nicht bereit loszulassen, bis er mit sanftem Druck ihre Hände von seiner Mitte löste.

„Es ist vorbei", murmelte er beruhigend und Hermine schüttelte ihre Kopf. Es war längst nicht vorbei, das war ihr völlig klar. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass er sie für schwach hielt. Sie machte sich vielmehr Gedanken darüber wie man solch ein Leben wie er es führte, ertragen konnte.

„Woher wusstest du um diesen Wahrheitszauber?"

Es galt wieder klar und rational zu denken.

„Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Voldemort ab und an nach diesem Mittel greift um die Loyalität seiner Gefolgschaft zu prüfen."

„Aber er traf dich nicht, wie konnte das sein?"

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

Nur kurz war sie verwirrt, doch dann holte sie sich seine Worte ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte es geschafft mit seinen Worten alles so aussehen zu lassen, als sei er ein treuer Anhänger.

„Wir hatten nur riesiges Glück, das ist dir klar?" Wieder ernst geworden sah er sie nachdenklich an.

Ja, das hatten sie wirklich gehabt. Die einzige Antwort, die sie dem dunklen Lord hatte geben müssen war die Wahrheit gewesen. Und Snape wusste nun auch, dass sie ihm bedingungslos vertraute.

Mit ihrer Hand strich sie über ihren linken Unterarm, der immer noch frei von jedem Zeichen war.

Ob er es wirklich getan hätte?

Snape schien ihre unausgesprochene Frage auch so zu verstehen, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog ihren Arm zu sich heran.

„Ja, ich hätte es getan weil unser Überleben davon abgehangen hätte. Allerdings habe ich gehofft, dass es nur eine Prüfung war."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren habe. Ich hätte mich nicht weigern dürfen."

Im Nachhinein kam sie sich nur noch dumm vor. Es hätte sie das Leben kosten können. Erneut wurde ihr klar, wie wenig Zeit sie vielleicht haben würden. War es da nicht einfach nur dumm sich über Recht oder Unrecht Gedanken zum machen?

Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab, während sie darüber nachdachte. War es wirklich so egoistisch, wenn sie sich nahmen was das Schicksal ihnen anbot? Hatten sie angesichts der Gefahren nicht ein wenig von diesem Glück verdient?

Hermines Hand wanderte nach oben, streichelte seine Wange, doch er fing sie ab und führte sie an seine Lippen. Es gab nur wenige Augenblicke in denen sie sehen konnte was er fühlte und sie wusste, dass ihn ähnliche Gedanken beherrschten.

Sein Arm schlang sich um ihren Oberkörper, presste sie an sich und Hermine musste sich streckten, damit sie ihn küssen konnte.

Sollte die Welt doch zur Hölle fahren.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, hob er Hermine hoch und trug sie schnellen Schrittes in sein Schlafzimmer. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt und beinahe schmerzend gegen ihre Rippen. Nichts als Leidenschaft pulsierte durch ihre Venen, breiteten dort ein Feuer aus, welches nur durch ihn gelöscht werden konnte. Er wollte sie und sie wollte ihn. Das war alles, was in diesem Augenblick für sie zählte.

Behutsam legte er sie auf sein Bett und presste sie mit seinem Körper Sekunden später nur tiefer in die Laken.

Mochte es falsch und unvernünftig sein. Es war bedeutungslos geworden. Kurze Erinnerungsfetzen kamen in ihr hoch. Szenen aus ihrer Schulzeit, der Monate ihres Versteckspiels im Untergrund. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn gehasst und verabscheut. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal Ansatzweise erahnen können, was sich hinter der verschlossenen Maske verbarg. Und selbst sie kannte vermutlich nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.

Ihre Gefangennahme und ihre Angst, die sie ausgestanden hatte, als er sie für sich beanspruchte. Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war.

_'Sie sollten lernen, Ihre Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren, Miss Granger. Man kann auch ohne Worte in Ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch, doch ich kann Ihnen versichern: DAS würde nicht einmal passieren, wenn Sie die letzte Hexe auf Erden wären.'_

Warum fiel ihr genau in diesem Moment der Satz wieder ein? Es war am ersten Tag hier in seinem Haus gewesen und sie hatte Panik gehabt, er würde sie vergewaltigen.

Er unterbrach seinen Kuss und die Bemühungen sie aus den hinderlichen Sachen zu schälen.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte er ernst.

Hermine seufzte und schimpfte sich für ihre Gedanken. Ungeduldig zerrte sie an seinem Hemd, welches zu viele unnötige Knöpfe hatte. Warum nahm er nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab und entledigte sie beide ihrer Kleidung?

Er schien immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten, also unterbrach sie ihr Vorhaben und legte stattdessen ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich musste an etwas denken, was du einmal zu mir gesagt hast."

Fragend blickte er auf sie herab und mit leisen Worten erzählte sie von ihren Gedanken. Sekunden später umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Wie du siehst habe ich mein Wort gehalten."

Jetzt war es an ihr fragend zu schauen.

„Aber wir..."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann mit einer Hand langsam wieder an ihrer Bluse zu nesteln, bis diese weit offen stand und ihm einen Blick auf ihren flachen Bauch gewährte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass man dies als Vergewaltigung auslegen könnte", flüsterte er und zog dann mit seiner Zunge einen Kreis um ihren Bauchnabel.

Zischend sog Hermine die Luft in ihre Lungen und krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest. Nein, er hatte völlig recht. Das war es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Momentan ging es ihr eher so, dass sie am liebsten Gewalt angewendet hätte, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

Unruhig rutschten ihre Beine über die Laken, um ihn in eine eindeutige Position zu bringen. Das dumme war nur, dass er immer noch seine Hose an hatte, auch wenn sein Hemd ihm bereits halb geöffnet über der Schulter hang.

Ihre Hände zerrten an dem überflüssigen Stoff und endlich schien er ein einsehen zu haben. Er tastete nach dem Zauberstab und nur eine Sekunde später waren sie nackt.

Hermine stöhnte leise unter der plötzlichen Kühle auf der Haut. Sie fror, aber nicht wegen der Kälte, sondern wegen seines Blickes, der auf ihr ruhte. Er kniete über ihr und das deutliche Verlangen in seinen Augen, während er sie musterte, war fast schon zuviel für sie.

Vorsichtig griff sie hoch, strich mit der Hand über seine von verschiedenen Narben gezeichnete Brust. Jede einzelne erzählte eine Geschichte und sie wollte jede davon hören. Doch nicht jetzt.

Ein wenig unsicher tastete sie nach seiner Erektion, die ihr deutlich zeigte, dass er sie genauso wollte, wie sie ihn. Hermine war nicht erfahren genug, um zu beurteilen, ob sie etwas falsch oder richtig machte, aber das Röcheln aus seiner Kehle, als sie ihn mit ihrer Faust umschloss, war ihr Beweis genug, dass es gut war.

Flüssiges Feuer raste in ihrem Inneren, während sie ausprobierte, was ihm besonders gefiel. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Macht, mit dem sanften Streicheln ihrer Finger auf seiner Kuppe, leise Töne hervorzulocken. Geräusche, die vermutlich niemand jemals in Verbindung mit ihm gebracht hätte.

Sie genoss dieses Spiel, aber es war ihr nicht genug. Viel lieber hätte sie ihn gespürt. Dort, wo das Verlangen am dringlichsten pulsierte. Er schien genau zu wissen, was sie dachte und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Enttäuscht biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als er ihre Hände nahm und sie angewinkelt, linkes und rechts von ihrem Kopf platzierte. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn weiter berührt, aber er machte ihr mit einem Blick deutlich, dass er es nicht wollte. Sie war aber zufrieden, als er mit dem Knie ihre Schenkel teilte und sie bereitwillig nachgab. Endlich...

Sein schwerer Körper presste sie für Sekunden in die Laken, während er sie küsste und ihr Verlangen weiter steigerte. Hermine wand sich unter ihm, wollte ihm deutlich machen, dass sie ihn brauchte, aber er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht, sondern wanderte mit seiner Zunge langsam über ihren Hals, verweilte für einen Augenblick an der Empfindlichen Vertiefung zwischen Brust und Kehle, bis er sich weiter herabließ und sich ihren Brüsten widmete.

Es war nicht so, dass es es ihr nicht gefiel. Sie war sich nur sicher an einem Punkt angelangt zu sein, an dem es einfach keine Steigerung mehr geben konnte, außer unsäglicher Qual. Sie wimmerte leise, als er vorsichtig in die empfindlichen und harten Brustwarzen biss, worauf sich sofort wellenförmig ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen bis in ihren Unterleib breit machte.

Jetzt verstand sie den Begriff 'süße Folter' von dem sie zwar gelesen hatte, aber sich nichts darunter hatte vorstellen können.

Als er sein Tun unterbrach, glaubte sie endlich erlöst zu sein, aber sie wurde wieder enttäuscht. Er schob sich nur ein Stück weiter hinab und erkundete nun jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihres Bauches mit seiner Zunge.

Höllenqualen mussten nichts dagegen sein. Unerträgliche Spannung durchzog ihren Körper wie kleine Stromschläge. Sein eigentliches Vorhaben realisierte sie allerdings erst, als sich seine Arme unter ihre Beine schoben. Ein Anflug von Panik erfasste sie. Scham und Erregung wechselten sich in einem irrwitzigen Tempo in ihrem Inneren ab, dass sie glaubte, ihr Verstand würde gleich versagen. Unfähig es zu verhindern krallten sich ihre Hände in das Laken unter ihr, als er ihre Beine noch ein Stück weit mehr auseinander schob. Sein Atem auf der empfindlichsten Stelle ihres Körpers brachte sie schon fast an den Rand der Klippe.

Sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert und gleichzeitig auf eine Weise erregt, die an Wahnsinn grenzte. Ihr Kopf flog hin und her, als seine Zunge ihre durchnässten Lippen teilte und ihr ein klägliches Wimmern entlockten.

Sie wollte springen, doch er ließ sie nicht. Spielte mit ihr auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen erwartet hatte. Immer wieder brachte er sie mit der Zunge und den Fingern an die Grenze des Ertragbaren und ließ sie kaum zur Besinnung kommen.

Hermine jammerte und bettele nach Befreiung von dieser Tortur, bis er endlich ein einsehen zu haben schien. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und schrie, als sie seine Zunge an jenem sensibelsten Punkt ihres Körpers spürte und fand Erlösung in einem fasst endlos erscheinenden Höhepunkt.

Ihr Atem ging nur noch flach und stoßweise während sie langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam und die Augen öffnete. Ihr bleischwerer Körper war wie ausgelaugt und doch fühlte sie träge, wie sich ihr sich ihr Verlangen wieder aufbaute, während er mit brennendem Blick auf sie herunter sah. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich zu ihr nach oben bewegt hatte.

Seine Hand lag an ihrer Wange und sein Daumen streichelte ihre wunde Unterlippe, auf die sie sich gebissen hatte, während seines unglaublichen Spiels. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wie lange er sie schon ansah und wollte etwas sagen, aber er sie hatte kaum ihren Mund geöffnet, als er ihr diesen mit einem heftigen Kuss wieder verschloss. Sie roch und schmeckte sich selbst, doch es blieb ihr keine Zeit für aufkommende Schamgefühle. Zu deutlich spürte sie sein Verlangen nach ihr zwischen den Schenkeln pochen und wie automatisiert schlangen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften, als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen. Und diesmal gab er widerstandslos ihrem Wunsch nach.

Ihre Hände suchten Halt auf seinem Rücken und ihre Nägel zogen dunkle Spuren darauf, als sie sich ihm entgegen wölbte, während er sie langsam ausfüllte.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Als Hermine erwachte, spürte sie sofort, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Zunächst war es ihr nicht ganz klar und ihre Hand rieb suchend über das Laken neben ihr. Severus war nicht mehr da und träge drehte sie ihren Kopf, damit sie sich im Raum umsehen konnte.

Es war seltsam hell im Zimmer und es dauerte bis sie registrierte, dass es Sonnenlicht war, welches durch ein bisher verborgenes Fenster herein strahlte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich über die Augen. Es war ihr, als würde sie noch nicht ganz wach sein und ihr Eindruck nichts anderes als ein Traum.

Hermine schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen war es noch recht früh und langsam ging sie zu dem Fenster herüber, als könnte eine unbedachte Bewegung dieses wieder verschwinden lassen.

Sie konnte es sogar öffnen und die kalte Morgenluft hereinlassen. Gähnend reckte sie sich und atmete die frische Luft tief ein. Sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen wann er gegangen war und die Schutzzauber gelöst hatte. Eilig warf sie sich kurz darauf in ihre frischen Sachen. Sogar Terpentina musste da gewesen sein während sie schlief.

Das ganze Haus wirkte im Tageslicht ganz anders und einem Impuls folgend hatte sie sogar die Eingangstür geöffnet. Leider war er nicht mehr da, vermutlich schon wieder in Hogwarts und sie musste lächeln. Einen größeren Beweis seines Vertrauens in ihr hätte er ihr nicht geben können. Es war ihr egal geworden in diesem Haus eingesperrt zu sein und nicht einmal die Gewissheit, dass sie nun jederzeit gehen konnte, weckte den Wunsch in ihr dies auch zu tun.

Terpentina wartete schon mit einem reichlichen Frühstück auf sie und das erste Mal seit Tagen verspürte Hermine wirklich Hunger. Auch die Hauselfe schien glücklich über den Veränderten Umstand zu sein und summte die ganze Zeit, während sie Hermine mit allem versorgte.

„Hast du inzwischen mit Dobby geredet?", wollte Hermine von ihr wissen, denn sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass die kleine Hauselfe Gefühle für den Elf entwickelt hatte. Sofort hielt Terpentina mit ihrer Arbeit inne und errötete, während sie zu der Hexe aufsah.

„Das ist nicht so einfach", erklärte sie lispelnd. „Dobby hat viel zu tun. Er hilft Harry Potter."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll, ihr war sofort klar, dass Terpentina noch nichts gesagt hatte. Aber sie wusste etwas über Harry, das sie noch nicht wusste.

„Er ist bei Harry? Weißt du wo sie sind? Wie geht es Ron?"

Hermine schämte sich, dass sie noch keinen Gedanken an ihren verletzten Freund verschwendet hatte. Die Ereignisse hatte es einfach nicht zugelassen.

„Es geht ihnen gut, doch Terpentina weiß nicht, wo sie sind. Dobby würde es niemals verraten, er ist ein guter Elf."

Lächelnd nickte Hermine und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des viel kleineren Wesens vor ihr.

„Das weiß ich doch. Mir reicht es, wenn ich weiß, dass sie gesund sind."

Die Hauselfe wurde noch dunkler im Gesicht und nestelte nervös an ihrer Schürze. Offensichtlich gab es doch etwas, was sie Hermine erzählen wollte.

„Dobby weiß, dass Terpentina bei dem Herrn ist", krächzte sie, als Hermine sie auffordernd ansah.

„Er hält sie für eine Verräterin, genau wie..."

„Wie Harry und Ron mich für eine Verräterin halten", brachte Hermine ihren Satz zu ende und seufzte, als die Elfe vorsichtig nickte.

Wie hatte sie auch etwas anderes erwarten können?

„Das tut mir Leid für dich. Aber eines Tages wird Dobby die Wahrheit erfahren, du musst Geduld haben."

Ihre Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung bei der Elfe, lösten aber in ihr selbst ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit aus. Was, wenn man ihr nicht glauben würde? Früher oder später würde es sicher wieder zu einer Konfrontation mit ihren Freunden kommen und wer würde ihr noch vertrauen?

„Ohje, bei allen bösen Bergtrollen, Terpentina ist ein schlechter Elf, ein..."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing Hermine das Wesen ab, bevor es sich kräftig selbst an den Ohren ziehen konnte.

„Was ist denn los? Hör auf damit", befahl sie streng und erreicht wenigstens, dass Terpentina aufhörte zu versuchen sich selber zu verletzen.

Aufgeregt kramte die Hauselfe in dem Beutel ihrer Schürze und überreicht Hermine eine kleines Stück gefaltetes Pergament.

„Das sollte ich dir nach dem Aufstehen geben. Oh, Terpentina ist ein schlechter El..."

„Hör auf!", schimpfte Hermine, aber sie meinte es nicht böse. „Du bist eine gute Elfe. Die Beste, die ich kenne. So schlimm ist das doch nicht."

Ein wenig beruhigt, aber immer noch schluchzend sah Terpentina zu, wie Hermine das dünne Papier entfaltete.

_Hermine. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, habe ich alle Zauber gelöst, die dich in diesem Haus festgehalten haben. Du hast die Freiheit jederzeit zu gehen, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Dein Zauberstab befindet sich in hinter der Schublade in der Kommode neben meinem Bett._

Vorsichtig faltete sie es wieder zusammen und eilte sofort in das Schlafzimmer. Sie fand ihren Stab dort, wo er gesagt hatte. Nun wurde ihr auch klar was Severus ihr damals, als er verletzt gewesen war sagen wollte. Es war lediglich ein Hinweis gewesen wo sie ihn finden konnte, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.

Wie hatte sie überhaupt jemals an ihm zweifeln können? Vom Tag ihrer Rettung an, hatte er nichts anderes getan, als sich um ihre Sicherheit gesorgt. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl wieder den Stab in den Händen zu halten und gab ihr auch den letzten Rest an Freiheit wieder, obwohl sie es nicht einmal vermisst hatte.

Nur zum Spaß ließ ein Paar Funken sprühen, die Bettdecke auf und ab schweben, um ihn dann im Gürtel ihrer Hose zu verstauen.

Sie war nun wirklich frei.


End file.
